Empires of War
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Chapter 8 now up Story finished. A final battle is waged between Kyoko and Thra'cora the Scryia King. At long last Kyoko will have his revenge R&R would be great thanks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well as you guessed we don't own any of the characters used in this story they are owned by AIC and Pioneer and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. We do own two characters, Kyoko and Ryo plus the race known as the Scryia as well. They are our own, well please don't sue us as we are broke; with that said lets get this story rolling and don't forget to let us know on how you feel about the fic thanks!!! This will contain cursing, violence and a bit of Romance (No hentai stuff just kissing here and there) so if you are offended by any of this please don't read on.

Empire's at War!!!!!!!!!

Chapter one.... Who are the new guys???

Well it is another day at the Masaki residence, with our group all sitting down at the breakfast table finishing their breakfast which Sasami has so lovely made for them.

"Whoa Sasami you have really out done yourself." Tenchi replied with a smile on his face as he tucked into his soup yet again finishing off the rest of it and letting out aloud burp before excusing himself.

"Well thank you Tenchi I used up the rest of the vegetable making it, so could you please go get some more for lunch?" Asked Sasami with a warm smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Sure glad to help out Sasami just let me take this bowl out." Replied Tenchi as he got up from his chair lifting his soup bowl he takes it into the kitchen and puts it in the sink.

"Tenchiiiiiiii where are you going now?" Asked Ryoko as she flew over to him to give him a hug "Please stay here with me." She pleaded as she latched on to him not letting him go.

"Ryoko I can't I got to get more vegetables from the field for Sasami for lunch." Replied Tenchi as he shook Ryoko off and made his way to the hall to put on his shoes.

"Well let me help please!!" Asked Ryoko as she phased through the wall and into the front hall. Looking at Tenchi with a big smile on her face. Tenchi looks at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Ok Ryoko could you go to the shop and buy some sake for tonight? You drank it all the other day." Asked Tenchi as he handed Ryoko the money with a warm smile on his warm caring face.

"Ok I won't be to long hehe." Ryoko phased through the front door and Tenchi followed her out. Tenchi watches as Ryoko goes down the path he waits until she is out of site but as he was about to set off Kiyone come out and up behind him.

"Is she trying to get into your good book's Tenchi?" Asked Kiyone as she came up behind Tenchi and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess she is." Tenchi replied with a cheerful but unsure tone in his voice as he turned around to face Kiyone.

"Hello Kiyone I was about to go to the fields to get some more vegetables for lunch time so where are you going at this time?" Asked Tenchi as he watched Kiyone playing with her bag.

"Ok Tenchi, well I got to go for an interview right now so I will see you when I get back" Kiyone smiled and began to walk down the path away from the house. Tenchi remembers something he forgot to say so he shouts down the path in the hope Kiyone hears him.

"Good luck with the interview Kiyone." Tenchi waves as Kiyone continues to walk down the path. Kiyone stops and waves back before she continues on her way.

Well back at the house shortly after Ryoko returned from buying the drink. Ryoko and Ayeka are about to take a bath, but as usual, they start fighting.

"RYOKO do you have no shame? Showing your naked body off like that you are so horrible." Spoke Ayeka angrily as she watched Ryoko dance about not showing any shame at all.

"Oh come on princess I can't help it if my body looks so good." Ryoko laughs loudly with a huge grin on her face as she obliviously flaunts her body while Ayeka watches her in disgust.

"Your body is horrible Ryoko and you know it." Replied Ayeka as she laughs at Ryoko who is getting angry because of Ayeka's comment about how she looks.

"You don't know what me and Tenchi got up to last night do you?" Laughed Ryoko now knowing she has Ayeka's full attention. A sly grin begins to form on Ryoko's face

"WHAT did you do with lord Tenchi, you demon!?" Demands Ayeka as she stomps over to Ryoko getting right in her face and staring at her.

"Oh just the things that, real lovers do hehe." Ryoko continues to laugh with a big grin on her face as she watches Ayeka's face go bright red in anger.

"You keep your fifthly hands of my lord Tenchi." Growls Ayeka as she continues to bombard Ryoko with insults.

"Tenchi is mine you witch and you know it." Ryoko and Ayeka just stare at each other and continue to laugh at each other for no particular reason.

Well while them two continue to fight in the bath, Tenchi comes home with more vegetables for lunch. He stands at the front door of the house and takes a deep breath.

"Hey guys I am back and Sasami I brought the vegetables back for you." Shouted Tenchi as he entered the house; he takes off his shoes and slides back the door to the living room, he walks into the living room and Sasami pokes her head out from the kitchen

"Okay thank you." Answered Sasami as she smiles at him before getting back to work on in the kitchen.

"Well I am off to the bath to wash up." Shouted Tenchi before heading for the bath.

As he was nearing the door that led to the baths, he heard shouting and fighting coming from inside. "Oh not them two again they are fighting yet again. I wonder what it is about this time." Sighs Tenchi as he opens the door to see them both fighting and arguing. He steps inside to try and stop, but little does Tenchi know that shortly we will be meeting another two space pirates who are now flying above earth in space.

"Ryo you little punk! Is the engine meant to be shaking like that?" Kyoko looks at the engine wanting to smash it.

"Well Kyoko, it's not meant to shake like that, so don't you smash it, I know you have had trouble controlling your anger as of late." Laughs Ryo as he tries to stop Kyoko from smashing the engine in to a pulp.

COM: "Ryo, Ryo we are currently under fire from 8 Scryia ships." The computers voice buzzes through every corridor on the ship trying to get to through to Ryo.

Ryo turns around to look at the screen while Samonuske the computer points out the where they are firing from. Ryo studies it and replies to Samonuske the computer.

"Ok Samonuske; keep the shields up and scan for any weak points and fire on those locations when ever you get a chance." Replies Ryo as he inputs a few commands into several consoles before doing it again else where.

"Ok Ryo, do you want me to go out and engage the enemy? We'll get crushed if we just sit here and besides I hate running from these creeps." Asks Kyoko with a grin on his face as he clenches his fists hoping for a good answer.

"Do as you wish. I am going to have give you cover fire if I think your going to do what you did last time this happened." Sighed Ryo as he knows Kyoko's thirst for death and destruction is one day going to get the better of him.

"Pirate vessel, this is the captain Tacr'nor of ship Drac'Tar. Surrender now or we will destroy you." Commands the leader of the pursuit fleet as he stares at the pirate ship on his vid screen with a cold chilling stare.

Ryo, who has now reached the bridge, asks over the com

"You Scryia are reptiles right?" He sits for a few moments waiting on the reptile's response.

"Yes that is correct, you warm blooded fool." Answers Tacr'nor in a very proud and patriotic tone in his voice as he talks over the com.

"Well your extinct now, you cold blooded piece of chipmunk pooh." Shouts Ryo as he fires all weapons at the lead ship, smashing through a weak point in the shields with devastating blows. The ship catches fire and it explodes. "YEAH I got one!" Ryo jumps up and down happily until Kyoko breaks in over his com system.

"Remind me when we get out of this to work on your insults." Laughs Kyoko as he smashes through the bridge of another ship and attacks the crew. "These guys aren't worth playing with." Kyoko lifts his hand and gathers a lot of energy. He releases the blast killing everyone on the bridge. He laughs evilly before setting the self destruct device to explode in a few seconds.

"There's nothing wrong with my insults." Shouts Ryo over the com while he tries avoiding the returned fire from the other ships.

"Ha, your insults sound cornier than those from a kids show." Laughs Kyoko while flying out of the ship just before it explodes. He turns round and laughs at them and watches as Ryo shoot's down three more ships. Kyoko was about to destroy the sixth enemy ship when he heard Ryo shouting over the com.

"Kyoko, the engine has been badly hit and the ship is going to crash land on the planet we are currently above, get back here unless you want to experience re-entry without a ship!!!" Yells Ryo as he leaves the com and holds on to a support rail.

"No way little buddy, I am on my way." Kyoko teleports back inside of the crashing ship. Once Kyoko makes it back inside the ship he tells Ryo to hold on to him. "Well Ryo if this is the end it was nice meeting you." Sighs Kyoko as the ship continues to break up around him. Ryo holds on to him for dear life as pieces of the haul on the outside begin to get buckled and bent he turns to his friend and looks at him

"Yep it was nice to meeting you too I am glad we are friends." Replies Ryo still holding on to Kyoko. The ship gets through the atmosphere and it crashes to the ground sending Kyoko and Ryo sliding across the floor and into one of the buckled walls.

Sasami is currently the only one in the house right now as the rest are sorting out the details for the get together party tomorrow night. She hears an explosion from outside and she runs outside and sees a crater in the ground close to the house.

Ryo and Kyoko are crawling out of their ship when they hear someone running over, they look up to see a young blue haired girl running towards them.

"Are you two okay?" Asked the little girl as she helped Kyoko and Ryo to their feet

"Yeah we're fine, you better leave little girl, there is going to be a lot of action here soon and it would be better if you weren't around when it happens." Answered Ryo concerned for the little girls safety.

Meanwhile after being helped to his feet by the little girl Kyoko starts to look around to see if there are any good defensive positions close by he walks around a bit checking each spot perfectly and picking which ones would be best to use.

"No I am going stay you two look like you need some medical help, you just wait here while I go and get the first aid kit for you." While she runs off to get it, Ryo heads back to the wrecked ship and goes to the armoury which is one the pieces of the wrecked ship that is remotely ok he gets his armour and weapons while getting some armour for Kyoko. While he is leaving he hears the sound of ships landing nearby and rushes outside.

"Ryo hurry up and get out here the fun's about to start." Shouts Kyoko as he takes stance and is prepared for them. Ryo sprints out and hands Kyoko his armour. Ryo also quickly puts on his armour and draws his weapons he is also ready.

Sasami is busy looking for the first aid kit when she hears the sound of ships landing and goes outside to see what is happening. She is about to go out the door when she hears the sound of shooting and fighting and someone yelling.

"It's time to die for your apocalypse has come." One of the pirates continues to shout those words as he fights kill anything that comes near him.

She opens the door to see the two strangers from the crashed ship wearing some sort of armour and one is shooting at strange humanoid looking lizards while the other one is in the midst of them wielding a pair of energy swords in either hand. The stranger that is shooting then shouts over to her to get back in the house but before she can, a pair of the lizards spot her and start to shoot at her. She tries to dodge them but the lizards adjust their aim to take this into account but before they shoot again a pair of blaster bolts hit them in them in the back. Their bodies drop and Sasami gets up and sees the man with the gun running towards her.

"Hurry get back into the house and stay there; we'll deal with this!" The man skids to a stop beside her. He stands in front of her until she decides it is better if she goes inside.

"Ok. I will go back into the house" Answered Sasami deciding that this time it would be a good idea to do as the man says.

The rest of the group are coming back from discussing the party when they hear the sound of fighting and they begin rushing forward to the house. They see two men fighting with a large group of lizard men and Sasami running into the house.

End of chapter 1.

Will be updated soon. Sorry this chapter was short - hope you liked.


	2. The Pirates Revealed

Disclaimer: Well as you guessed we don't own any of the characters used in this story they are owned by AIC and Pioneer and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. We do own two characters, Kyoko and Ryo plus the race known as the Scryia as well. They are our own; well please don't sue us as we are broke; with that said lets get this story rolling yet again

Empires at War

Chapter 2 the pirates revealed!!!

The Tenchi gang come running around the corner to see Sasami running in terror into the house and two men doing battle with a large number of lizard creatures that definitely were not from earth. When Tenchi saw what was happening he shouted.

"Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone help those two and Ryoko teleport me and Washu into the house." Ryoko grabs a hold of Tenchi and Washu while the others moved to assist the strangers.

Meanwhile inside the house Sasami is starting to panic wondering what she should do when she hears Tenchi shouting from upstairs. Ryoko had teleported them into Tenchi's room. After hearing his voice she runs upstairs to see Ryoko, Tenchi and Washu coming out of Tenchi's room. She then shouts in a panic

"Tenchi, Ryoko and Washu am I glad to see you, I was really scared that one of those lizards might get me." She runs right up the stairs and into Tenchi's arms. Tenchi looks down at Sasami knowing she is scared and he smiles

"It's okay Sasami we here now and none of those lizards will get you." Replies Tenchi calmly trying to reassure Sasami that nothing will happen to her.

Ryoko then adds "Don't worry Sasami I'll crush any lizard that tries to get you." Ryoko gives Sasami a reassuring smile and Washu walks over and rests her hand on Sasami's shoulder.

"Sasami come with me to the lab we'll be safe there and we can watch the battle from there and cheer Tenchi on from there in safety." Washu smiles and Sasami looks up at her and replies.

"Okay Washu I'll come with you. We should be safe in your lab." Answered Sasami with a concerned look on her face. She then looked over at Ryoko and Tenchi and said with a concerned tone in her voice. "Good luck and please be careful out there."

Tenchi walks over and holds on to Ryoko's arm. They both give Sasami a reassuring smile and they disappear. Washu takes Sasami down the stairs and into the lab were Sasami sits down in a chair and Washu brings up a screen showing Tenchi and the others out side.

"See now we can see how they are doing." Washu smiles and sits down beside Sasami putting her arm around her they begin to watch the vid screen.

As Tenchi and Ryoko appeared outside they noticed that most of the lizard like creatures had been slain, but there were more ships over head, dropping more troops onto the battlefield.

"Ryoko where are the others? I can't see them" Asked Tenchi as he looked around for the others but couldn't see all he could see however where explosions and weapons fire. Just as Ryoko was about to answer, Tenchi noticed Kiyone and Mihoshi fighting along side one of the strangers with Mihoshi chatting away as she shoots.

"We are the galaxy police this is a protected planet you're making Kiyone very angry." Mihoshi fires her blaster pistol again just Kiyone starts yelling at her.

"Mihoshi shut up and keep shooting we need to give the guy in the black armour cover fire." Yells Kiyone as she blasts the head clean off one of the reptiles and watches as the blood goes everywhere.

"Come on Tenchi we need to help them." Yells Ryoko, but before they could reach them four other reptiles attacked them. "You want some trouble well come on." Shouts Ryoko as she energizes her sword and cuts the stomach open of one of the lizard creatures while breaking the neck of another, Tenchi on the other hand defeats the other two by cutting both of their heads off and watches as the blood drips all over him.

"God this is gross can we stop?" Moans Tenchi as he looks at the blood stains all over him. "I am not used to this." He gets poked by Ryoko and he turns to look at her again.

"Well it's going to be over soon look." Ryoko points to the stranger with Kiyone and Mihoshi as he takes aim with a large gun he aims it at the approaching ships and fires. One of the ships blows up and the pieces get scattered around the area. Ryoko and Tenchi take out a few more of the invaders and they then look over to the other stranger who seems to be enjoying the battle a little too much.

"It is time for you to die." Laughs the stranger viciously as he rams his sword through a lizard's throat and out the back of his head. The lizard's body twitches as it hangs there on the end of the sword with blood dripping onto the ground. The black armoured stranger then pulls the sword free from the wound with blood spraying out all over him.

"Man that is gross! He is enjoying this too much." Yelled Tenchi as he sent one of the lizards crashing into the end of Ryoko's of energy blade.

"If he gets the job done we shouldn't complain Tenchi. Just keep fighting." Ryoko lifts her hands and small evil grin begins to show on her face. She let's out another energy blast which, sends six more enemies crashing into the dirt.

The other stranger is meanwhile busy, taking aim at the last ship which is busy taking evasive actions to throw of his aim with the big cannon now resting on his shoulders. But the man was more then capable of tracking the ships movement but just as he fired the cannon two giant shapes jumped out of the ship and landed on the ground causing a large hole were their big clawed feet had struck the ground. As they got up from a crouched position, they unfolded their giant wings and stood in an upright position to reveal giant muscle bound lizard bodies with large dragon like heads and long thick tails. One of the dragons was larger and meaner looking than the other one was and had a claw growing out of his tail. Both stretch and scan the battlefield with their cold eyes as bits and pieces of the destroyed ship are falling around them making large holes in they ground where they hit.

"Whoa those guys are big." Yelled Ryo as he looked towards Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"Your not kidding we should back off a bit and get us some distance away from them." Replies Kiyone as she looked back at him.

"Your right on that." Ryo nods in agreement and he signals Kiyone and Mihoshi to back off and retreat. Ryo, Mihoshi and Kiyone began to retreat but they continued to fire on the enemy while Mihoshi kept screaming.

"THEY ARE DRAGONS I AM SO SCARED SOMEONE HELP ME." She continues to scream as the three of them continue to retreat trying to put as much distance between them and their big foes as possible.

"Well I am going to try something so stay back." Ryo runs forward as he energizes his own home made sword and charges at both of the dragons, although he is fast they are faster, both dragons dodge his charge and they both grab him by each arm and throw him into Mihoshi and Kiyone knocking the three of them all out.

One of the dragons walks over to Ryo his large footsteps make the earth shake every time he steps forward; it then picks Ryo up and whispers into his ear in a cold heartless tone.

"Well done mammal I commend you for your bravery but now it's time I end your pitiful life." He throws him into the wall and starts to bury his big fist into Ryo's chest blow after bone shattering blow.

"AHHHHHH." Ryo screams in pain as the fist keeps slamming him in the chest putting cracks in his armour. The fist continues to slam into his chest. The armour piece breaks revealing Ryo's now badly bruised chest.

"HA warm blood you are lasting longer than I expected but why aren't your friends helping you?" Laughs the dragon as its fist continues to pound into Ryo's chest the pain flowing through his body right now is monstrous.

"You guys we got to help him." Yells Tenchi as he watches the beating that is taken place in front of him. "If we don't he will die we can't let that happen." Tenchi is about to charge into battle but Ryoko puts out her arm to stop him.

"I have fought many things Tenchi." Ryoko spoke with a scared tone in her voice. "But we can't fight that on our own." She sighs as she looks away from the dragon that is currently beating on Ryo.

"Yes mammal you can't fight us." Laughs the other dragon as grabs Ryo's face snarling at him while his friend continues to beat on him.

"We will crush you!" Roars the dragon as Ryo's body seems motionless everyone watches in horror as Ryo begins to cough up blood due to force of the dragon's blows.

"OK THAT DOES IT!" Yells the other man in the black armour with a cold tone in his voice getting up from taken out more of the enemy lizard like units. "I have had enough of this!" Suddenly he teleports right behind the dragon that is attacking Ryo. Grabbing it by the neck and throwing it to the ground. "NOW fight me instead you piece of reptilian filth!! And leave him alone!" Kyoko stands above the dragon while the dragon looks up at him from the ground snarling as it crawls back and gets back to its feet rubbing its scaly chin. Kyoko turns to look at his friend who with the last of his strength is muttering something.

"No... Kyoko please don't, he is too strong you can't beat him get back get away run." Ryo lifts his hand in a desperate plea to make his friend see reason but he can't stay awake anymore and his hand drops to the ground he is now out cold.

"Now you lot and me right here right now. No one gets away with hurting my friend and I mean no one. The cold heartless eyes narrow as he focuses on his enemy ready to attack.

Tenchi and Ryoko and the lizards they were fighting stand still frozen in fear and in amazement as the stranger in the black armour decides to fight the dragon's one on one.

"What do you think you are doing you idiot!!" Yells Ryoko nearly growling at him she has gotten softer since she had been free all those years ago. "You can't fight that on your own you're not strong enough you will be killed!" Yells Ryoko again as she watches him standing there his two opponents not that far from where he is standing.

"That is in your opinion." Replied the stranger in the black armour in a cold heartless tone while keeping an eye on the dragons. "Get him into the house now." Yells the stranger as both dragons charge and slam him into a wall. The dragons watch as his armour sends cracks through the wall and watch as he drops to his knees. The smaller one of the two walks over and picks him up by the throat. He pulls him in close and turns to his bigger friend.

"We fight this guy one on one he has a strong fighting spirit I'll handle him first and if I fail you can take over." The dragon spoke in a loud thunderous tone as it threw the stranger back to the ground.

"Ok I am next then." Replies the other dragon as he sits down to watch. Ryoko then teleports and grabs everyone who was injured in the battle and takes them to the house, Tenchi slowly back tracks to the house as the other lizards begin to stock him they are about to pounce when they are told to stop.

"We will kill them after you are no longer needed." The dragon gets up and opens his mouth, all of a sudden a burst of flame flies out of his mouth carefully killing every lizard like creature there he left Tenchi standing.

"You will get your turn so go into your home and wait for your death." The dragon turns back around and stares at his friend now ignoring Tenchi.

Tenchi quickly runs back into the house not bothering with his shoes. He runs across the living room and leaps over the furniture. He quickly flings open the door to Washu's lab he runs in almost out of breath and he sees them strapping the pirate down onto a life support machine.

"Well Washu how is he is he going to be ok?" Asked Tenchi as he rested his hands on his knees taking in deep breaths as quickly as possible.

"He is alive but barely those creatures really beat it out of him I hope he pulls through." Replies Washu as she looks down at the pirate with a sad look on her face.

"Well I am more worried about the other guy, he is fighting them two on his own I don't think he knows what he is in for." Sighs Ryoko as her mind wanders to the stranger outside who could be losing for all she knows.

"I am with Ryoko he just killed the rest of those troops without even a second thought they are monsters killing there own kind its horrible.

"Well let's take a look and see how he is fairing." Suggested Washu. Washu then brings up her little computer and inputs something into it, and the big screen that she and Sasami where watching appears in front of them showing the battle going on outside. "It looks like it has started and it seems like the stranger has the advantage right now." Washu points to the screen and everyone turns to watch it. It shows the stranger looking down on the dragon like fighter. Who had fallen from a punch to the face. They continue to watch to see what will happen. They can hear the stranger yelling as they watch he isn't happy but then again his friend was hurt he has every reason to be angry.

"Now you freak what do you want me to turn you into huh? How about a handbag? Boots perhaps or may something worse?!" Screams the stranger as he picks the dragon up off the ground using one arm and throwing him up against the wall. "This is for Ryo you creep." The pirate begins to bury his own fist into the dragon's stomach and now the dragon is the one beginning to cough up blood just like Ryo was a short while ago. "SO HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU PIECE OF CRAP?!!" Yells the stranger as he continues to pound the life out of the dragon like creature.

"Well mammal you're good no one has hurt me this much before. But then again we don't use armour as we don't need it!" As the dragon roared out those words he had thrown the stranger and sent him crashing through the wall of Tenchi's house. Tenchi and the others watched in amazement as the screen moved to the stranger as the stranger gets back up and attacks the dragon again throwing the dragon yet again to the ground then picking it up.

"NOW IT'S TIME I END YOUR MISREABLE EXCUSE FOR A LIFE!" The stranger who now is holding the dragon by the throat begins to crush the dragon's windpipe this dragon is obviously weaker than he looks. As the dragon continues coughing up blood everyone in the lab hears a mighty CRACK over the vid screen. The dragon's neck snaps like a twig and falls to the ground, but the stranger isn't done yet, and in pure anger he sticks his two own hands into the dragon's mouth and begins to pull them apart as the blood begins to drip everywhere the stranger looks over to the other dragon who is waiting patiently the strangers roars in a cold heartless tone. "YOUR NEXT YOU FREAK!!" The dragon who is now dead from blood lose then gets its upper jaw including its head ripped clean in two, the stranger then drops the dragons body including what is left of the head and begins to walk towards the other dragon with blood dripping from his hands; while growling a low animalistic growl as if he has gone over the edge and lost all sense of reason. The last dragon stands up from his sitting position and takes a combat stance to prepare for the battle that awaits it.

Meanwhile in Washu's lab everyone except Sasami is watching the vid screen with a shocked look on their faces. They watch as this other pirate is just as ruthless and cold hearted as the dragons.

"How is the stranger doing Washu?" Asked Sasami from the other side of the room were she is taking care of the badly injured pirate resting a cold cloth on his head and keeping a close eye on him.

"He's doing fine Sasami." Answered Ayeka quickly before anyone could blurt anything out. She then turned to Mihoshi and whispers to her.

"You will not mention any of this to her and if you do I will kill you." Ayeka knows that someone would tell Sasami exactly how bloody the battle is and Ayeka does not want her to find out. Then Ryoko speaks out loud without meaning too.

"And I though I was a killer; he is just brutal as me." Ayeka turns sharply looking at Ryoko with a finger over her lips.

"Be quiet do you want Sasami to know about this." Ayeka gives Ryoko one of those nasty looking looks, Ryoko quickly shuts up and looks away. But thankfully Sasami hadn't heard the last statement made by Ryoko. Meanwhile Tenchi, Washu and Kiyone are just standing there watching in shock at how brutal the stranger is in dealing with the remaining dragon not knowing either to be happy or disgusted.

"I hope that guy remains on our side. What happens if he turns on us next?" Asked Ayeka as she continues to watch the screen.

"Well if it happens we will have to deal with him I guess, but let's hope it doesn't come to that." Ryoko continues to watch the screen as the stranger now begins to walk around in circles his cold heartless looking eyes are transfixed on his enemy.

Back outside the stranger is circling the second larger dragon with a look in his eye saying that his enemy will not be leaving here alive. The dragon whom for now is just standing there calmly staring into the strangers cold black eyes as if he was just a bug to be stood on and squashed.

"Are you ready to die Lizard?" Asked the stranger with a snarl as he continued to circle him eyes still transfixed on his foe.

"Don't get cocky worm, you may have defeated Sa'Puk but you will have a harder time beating me for I am a veteran guard of the 6th Legion, the one you have defeat was only a raw recruit of the 7th legion here to prove that he was worthy of joining the 6th legion." Answered the dragon talking in a proud and lawful tone. Trying to make this fight of his justified.

"I don't give a crap which legion you are from I am still going to kick your ass back to whatever pit you were spawned in!!" Shouts the stranger as he attacks the dragon lashing out with a punch that connects to the left side of the dragons face and sends him crashing through the other wall of the house sending pieces of rubble every where. The dragon quickly gets to its feet again and rubs its jaw.

"Ah you got me good that time warm blood I now see you are a worthy opponent, but I am going to CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!!" The dragon charges at the stranger throwing him through a tree. The stranger crashes through the tree and hits the ground hard. The dragon quickly gets on top of him and starts to beat on him with his hammer like claws.

"AHHHH." The stranger starts to scream in pain as the dragon's fist begin to smash into his ribs the dragon continues to punch him hitting all the injured body parts jus to inflict more pain.

"HAHAHA mammal, are you going to surrender or are you going to keep resisting me? I am going to be the last thing you ever see." Roars the dragon as the dragon kicks him along the ground and into another tree.

"Your the last thing I am going ever see don't make me laugh." The stranger struggles to stand but he manages to stagger to his feet using the fallen tree as support. "I AM GOING TO BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE YOU REPITLAIN PIECE OF SHIT!!" The stranger rushes into attack again throwing punches left, right and centre. The dragon begins to stumble backwards as it tries to recover from the punches being dished out, but as the stranger was starting to win the dragon quickly threw one punch hitting the pirate in the face which sent him crashing to the ground. The pirate hits the ground hard again and this time he did not look like he was getting back up.

On the Vid screen in Washu's lab everyone was looking very worried as they now see the dragon was hiding his true strength; they looked over at the stranger on the screen and noticed his body had stopped moving.

"Is he dead?" Asked Ayeka as she watched on in shock hoping the fallen stranger will get up again.

"I don't know Ayeka but if he is I think we will be next." Replied Tenchi as he looked away from the screen hoping that he and his friends aren't next.

"Guys look the dragon is lifting him up now he's done for if he isn't dead already." Points out Ryoko as she makes everyone turn around and tells them to look at the screen. They continue to watch the vid screen in horror as the dragon starts to throw the stranger around like a rag doll. The pirate's body bounces off the ground and lands again face down in the dirt.

"Ha you aren't awake are you warm blood?" The dragon stares at him with his predator like eyes as he lifts the pirate with in a few inches of his teeth filled mouth.

"...umm yeah I am still awake you creep why? Did you miss me?" Stutters the stranger.

"Don't be smart mammal take one last look at this face as it is going to be the last one you see before you die." The dragon growls in laughter. The stench of death can be felt as the dragon's breath can be felt and smelt on the strangers face.

"Well your breath stinks and how can you kill me when you can't see me?" Laughs the stranger as stares at him with his eyes barely opened.

"What do you mean?" Replied the dragon. Little did the dragon know that the stranger and a ball of energy in his hand which he charged when he woke up.

"I mean you are now blind!" The stranger threw his energy blast at the dragon's eyes, blinding him. The dragon drops the stranger and roars in pain as it lifts its claws over its eyes.

"AAAAAAAAH my eyes you piece of crap I swear once I get you, your dead you little worm." Bellowed the mighty dragon as he roared in pain still holding its eyes in pain.

"Well now if I had that scream to nurse me to sleep at night I'll never have a sleepless night again." Laughs the stranger as he clutches his wounds as he staggers to his feet. The dragon then took a deep breath and started to bellow out fire, trying to hit the stranger but because he has no sight he is firing it blindly. The stranger looks around as the fire misses him; he stands there only side stepping every few seconds to dodge a stray blast of fire. The stranger gets a sudden burst of energy which he uses to leap at the dragon.

"Ha you couldn't hit crap." Said the stranger as he started to smack the dragon in the face with his fists. "Now you reptilian filth I think it's time you took a dirt nap."

"NO WAY NOT YET." The dragon swings his large reptilian tail and the sharp blade which is at the tip of the tail goes clean through the strangers armour and through his stomach. The stranger looks down at the wound and screams.

"ARGH!!!" He screams in pain as the dragon moves the blade about while it is still embedded in the pirate's stomach.

"Ah warm blood not so happy now are you, now you are going to burn." As the dragon opened his mouth the stranger threw and energy lance which struck the back of the dragon's throat. "Argh..." The dragon stumbles back giving the stranger enough time to energize his sword and cut off the dragon's tail. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH." The dragon recoils in pain as his tail gets cut off. The stranger then pulls out the bladed tail that was stuck in his stomach.

"Argh, about time I got that thing out. Not a lot of energy left got to beat it soon." He holds the tail in his hand and stumbles closer to the dragon. "Now you piece of crap your going down definitely now." He takes the blade from the dragon's tail and drives into the dragon's skull watching the blood and brains gush out. "NOW DIE!!" The stranger then energizes both of his swords and using up the more of his power he slits the dragon's throat. The pirate watches as the dragon stumbles backwards the bladed tail embedded in his skull and the blood flowing from its neck as the dragon chokes on his own blood. The stranger, who is still struggling to stand up due to the injuries and the lack of energy, walks over and picks the dragons body, He walks over to the other body and picks it up also; he then starts to take both of the dragon's bodies closer to the house to prove that they have been defeated and that there is now nothing to worry about.

Tenchi and the others see him coming to the house with two bodies being pulled behind him. The blood dripping off his black armour as he continues to walk closer to the house as the Tenchi group barring Sasami run out to meet him.

"There, they are beat is everyone ok?" He drops the bodies on the ground and looks at them all through his slightly open eyes his battle helmet only showing their heat signatures he doesn't know what they look like nor does he care right now.

"We are ok thank you kind sir." Replies Ayeka. She looks at him with a smile on her face but all of a sudden the stranger collapses on the ground.

"Washu we need another life support machine." Yells Tenchi. He quickly runs into the lab and tells Washu about the stranger collapsing outside an expression of desperation is written across Tenchi Masaki's face this definitely is not a good day, and could things possibly get any weirder he hopes not

"Good thing I have another one of those machines. Tenchi quickly get him in here so I can check out hi injuries. Tenchi nods and runs back outside the house again. Tenchi helps the others to lift the stranger and they get him into the lab Washu straps him down into the machine and she turns it one.

"Well Washu well he pull through?" Asked Tenchi as he stared down at the battered pirate's body.

"It's too early to say Tenchi all we can do is hope he does pull through for all we know; if it wasn't for him and his friend we could all be dead." Washu continues to observe his condition while Tenchi turns to the others.

"Well we have to hope they both recover it looks like the party is off until they get better." Sighs an upset Sasami as she puts a cloth on the other pirates head and gets up to look at the others.

"If it wasn't for them we won't be able to have the party." Replies Kiyone as she looks at both of the pirates resting there on the life support machines she turns away and sighs.

"Well umm... we didn't mean to spoil it on you." Everyone turns round in shock when they hear an unfamiliar voice they now see the smaller stranger is now sitting up.

"YOUR OK, YOU'RE OK!!" Yells Sasami as she rushes back to his side to support the pirate as he struggles to get his bearings.

"Yes I am awake little girl thank you for watching me." Replies Ryo as he pats the little girl on the head.

"You knew I was there." Asked Sasami a little confused not understanding how he knew that she was there.

"Yes you where talking to me telling me that my friend was battling outside on his own, so how is he?" Asked Ryo as he turned around looking for his friend but he couldn't find him.

"Well look for yourself." Replies Ryoko. The pirate turns round again and this time he sees his friend lying on the machine beside him the beeping noises show that the machine is keeping him alive

"So what is your name mister?" Asked Sasami with a smile on her face as she looked up at him with her big pink eyes.

"Well little girl my name is Ryo and the big pirate over there in that machine is known as the destroyer if your lucky he might tell you his real name." Answered Ryo as he smiled and hopped of the life support machine resting both his own feet firmly on the floor.

"Well Ryo my name is Sasami and this is my sister Ayeka." Ayeka takes a bow and Ryo nods in her general direction.

"This is Mihoshi and Kiyone." Sasami points to them and then turns to Ryo slightly giggling.

"Hey." Replied Kiyone and Mihoshi as they stepped forward and bowed before stepping back. Ryo waves back at them to signal that he acknowledged the reply.

"And this is Ryoko." Smiled Sasami as she pointed to Ryoko.

"Hey." Replied Ryoko as she looked at him in a Ryoko typical manner. Ryo nods in Ryoko's direction and Ryoko nods back

"This is Tenchi." She points at Tenchi who is standing there rather nervous.

"Hello." Replied Tenchi as he bowed Ryo was trying not to giggle as he nodded in his direction he wonders why Tenchi is so nervous.

"And last but not least this is Washu it is her machine that is keeping you two alive." Said Sasami as she pointed to Washu who was sitting beside the other pirate's life support machine constantly keep an eye on him.

"Well thank you we are very grateful." Replied Ryo with a smile on his face as he thanked Washu for all she has done and took a small bow in everyone's general direction thanking each of them in turn.

"It was nothing I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe." Washu laughs and Ryo lets out a small chuckle he turns around again to see Ayeka with her hand in the air she wanted to get his attention

"I don't mean to be nosy but what where you up to that made them attack you?" Asked Ayeka very curious to know why the pirates where attacked so brutally.

"We were heading to a secret location to meet a Juria tree ship as we had learned there is a chance the Juria Empire is going to come under attack form those guys we were fighting. But we were found out, the tree ship was destroyed and we where shot down over this planet, we got one message sent to the planet Juria before we crashed I hope we aren't to late." Answered Ryo; he then looks round at his friend lying on the life support machine. "Geesh he took a beating is he going to pull through?" Asked Ryo looking at his friend who looks as good as dead.

"It's hard to say unless we get that impressive piece of armour removed then we will know how he is. We have noticed he can regenerate small wounds but he needs medical help with that stomach wound." Answered Washu as she looked at the armour getting annoyed at the fact she can't remove it.

"Could you hand me that control device please?" Asked Ryo as he pointed to a control device sitting on the table near by. Washu walked over and picked up the remote and handed it to Ryo who started to type in a code on the keypad. "There you should be able to remove the armour now." Smiled Ryo as he looked at Washu after putting remote away.

"Thanks." Answered Washu as she walked over to the stranger and started to take the armour off piece by piece but she found that only the chest and leg armour would come off, the rest had appeared to be locked in place.

"Hey Ryo the rest of the armour won't come off." Shouted Washu over to Ryo as she tried to remove the armour but to no avail.

When Ryo saw and heard this he started to check the remote to find out what was wrong, when he found out what was wrong he exclaimed

"Ahh here's the problem; the control circuitry in the suit has been partially damaged. It is stopping the unlock code from being transmitted to the other parts of the armour, but don't worry the internal repair systems are taking care of it and the systems should have it repaired enough to be removed in a day or two, but if your really need to take the rest off there is a emergency release code but I don't advise using that unless it's absolutely necessary." Added Ryo as he looked at Washu as she continued to examine his pirate friend.

"Why not Ryo?" Asked Sasami with a confused look on her face.

"Its not a good idea to use that code because it gets the armour off by activating small low yield explosives in key joints in the suit and if we do that we could do more harm than good in his current condition, but the stupid bugger is always asking me to use that code to take the suit off because its more flashy than the normal method of taking it off." Answered Ryo with a sigh as he remembers a few times where his pirate friend has asked for the code to be used to take off his armour.

"Well with the chest armour off I can get at his stomach wound now, so we won't need you to use it." Answered Washu as she took a look at the fallen pirates stomach wound

"That's good, well if that's all I'll be taking my armour of now." After looking around Ryo started to type the unlock code on the wrist control for his suit and started to take the different parts off starting with the legs and working his way up. As the chest armour came off they saw that Ryo had a build and physique similar to Tenchi's except more muscular and a bit broader in the shoulders. When he took the helmet off long Teal coloured hair similar to Kiyone's flowed down his back in a similar style to Yosho's, Ryo shook his head lightly to let it spread down over his back then he lifted his head up so that they could see that he has a smooth handsome face with light green eyes which seem to radiate a feeling of kindness and warmth and a kind smile that added to the feeling of warmth and kindness. "Well I think I'll catch some sleep now if you don't mind so good night." Ryo rests his head and he slowly dozes off in to a short sleep.

While Ryo was asleep Washu turned on her computer and started to do a search on Ryo. "Now let's see what we can get on our little friend, ah here we go." Washu looks at the screen reads the following from the screen which she took from the Galaxy Police files.

GP RECORDS ON PIRATE 89/35. (Danger rating Ultra class criminal A2)

Ryo the pirate, originally a loyal knight on the planet Juria, also word has it he is the only other knight to be able to fight on the same level as Yosho a universally famous prince from the planet Juria. Also we do know that he served two emperors, who died under mysterious circumstances shortly after being crowned emperor. Then he served the current emperor of Juria but was banished for assisting in the escape of an unknown space pirate and after wandering for a few years he became a pirate. It is believed that he joined up with the pirate that he helped to escape but this is undetermined. Ryo is noted as a skilled mechanic and engineer as well as a skilled warrior and infiltrator, there are also rumours that he is a skilled hacker but there are no signs to prove as to whether or not this is true. Ryo's greatest crime is the infiltration of the GP Headquarters and the theft of their newest most powerful Battleship the Vapoureon. That's all the info currently on file.

"Interesting I have to show this info to the others." Laughs Washu as she turns to look at the other pirate still lying on the bed. "Well it is good to see that the other guys wound is now nearly healed, well better get this to them." Washu then walks out of her lab and walks into the living room, where everyone is waiting to hear on what she has to say. "Well I got some info on one of our friends in there." Washu tells them. "Well as you know his name is Ryo, but what you don't know is that he was once a knight on Juria, he got banished for helping an unknown space pirate escape. He also served two other emperors who died under mysterious circumstances just before Ayeka and Sasami's father came to power, but his biggest crime was the theft of the GP experimental battleship the Vapoureon.

"WHAT!! He stole the Vapoureon." Yells Kiyone. Her anger can be read right across her face. "That's why I never got it that was going to be my ship." She continues to yell as she walks up and down pacing herself.

"A Knight of Juria that isn't possible." Ayeka slips into deep thought trying to remember if Ryo was a Jurian Knight.

"Well I am impressed." Laughs Ryoko as she watches Kiyone stomp up and down the room she is very angry.

"So what about the other guy in the black armour?" Asked Tenchi as he looked at Washu.

"I haven't searched for info on him yet, but Ryo told me he had the name the destroyer given to him for use of his unnatural strength in battle."

"Sounds like me and him will get on just fine." Laughs Ryoko. She recognises the nick name from somewhere long ago but she can't place.

"Will the other one be ready for the party?" Asks Sasami with a small smile on her face.

"Well the stomach wound will be healed, but it's up to him if he shows up our not as he does not seem the party type." Laughs Washu as she looks back to the lab and back to Sasami again

"Oh that is too bad." Replies Sasami looking a bit disappointed.

"Well it's about 3pm right now so I'll let you know about 5pm ok." Smiles Washu trying to make Sasami feel better.

"Ok well I am going to get the party food together as it is the day we all got together and that Tenchi cam into all our lives." Answered Sasami as she smiled back and darted off skipping and jumping with Ryo-oh-ki running after her.

While Sasami gets the rest of the group to go and prepare for the party Washu begins to look up information on the pirate known only as the destroyer.

"Whoa he is impressive this is some record he has." Grins Washu, she reads the following information of the screen.

GP RECORDS ON PIRATE 72/89. (Danger rating Ultra class criminal A1)

This pirate has earned the name the destroyer for his sheer brute force. Nothing is really known about this pirate, but what is known only as a legend no one has truly ever seen him but what is known is that he is feared by nearly all known pirates and even the galaxy police and the Jurian army fear him, the destroyer isn't as widely spoken off as other space pirates like Ryoko and Kagato due to the fact that he is never seen but it is said that he can match them in strength and might even surpass them. His biggest crime was the destruction of the Galaxy Police outpost near the edge of the planet Juria. The only other case of this type is when Kain destroyed the Galaxy Police Headquarters. As well as the deaths of over 1000 officer's on the station he also destroyed 13 patrol ships, 4 battle ships and a command ship, without using a ship of his own. It is said he flew into the bridges of each ship killed all of the bridge crew and activated the ships self destruct and was gone by the time reinforcements arrived. And one rumour has it saying his powers can match that of the light hawk wings which is the awesome power wielded only by Jurian tree ships the ships are considered the most powerful in the universe. But due to lack of evidence this cannot be confirmed. Also there are no known survivors as all who have fought this pirate or have seen him have died.

"I better go talk to Yosho about this pirate before I tell the others." Washu thinks to herself. Washu then goes out to find the rest of the group preparing for the party, so she then sneaks up to the shrine to talk to Yosho. Once she arrives she knocks on the door and waits on Yosho to respond.

"Yes who is it?" Asked Yosho as he sat there calmly in his room.

"It's me little Washu, I have some info on the stranger who was badly injured earlier today in a battle." Replies Washu as she opens the door and enters the room closing the door behind her.

"I take it from you coming to me that you need to discuss whether or not to tell the others about our other visitor." Suggested Yosho as he turned to Washu with a small smile on his face knowing exactly why Washu has came here to talk to him.

"Yes I don't know whether or not to tell the others about his past it's very bloody." Answered Washu, she then proceed to inform Yosho about Kyoko's past as a pirate.

"Hmm sounds like he's quite the warrior and they all know he is a pirate, but how vicious he is, that is something else. Was their any other info on him?" Asked Yosho as he continued to sit in front of Washu calm as per usual.

"No, that was all I was able to get about his past... but I am going to try later to see if I can find any more info from other sources." Replied Washu taking the info back from Yosho again

"Well I suggest that for now you keep this from the others and let them make their own opinion about him, So that he is not being judged because of his past but if you get anymore info on him please inform me." Suggested Yosho as he took a sip from his tea cup and put it back down on the table again.

"Ok Yosho I'll go back to my lab and see how he is doing." Replies Washu as she gets up and puts her hand on the door.

"Ok let me know his condition, once he's awake." Asks Yosho as he watches Washu go out the door, she turns around and nods before quickly going back to the house. She enters the front door and she carefully makes her way into the living room. She looks around to see that no one is in the living room so Washu relaxes and walks back to her lab

Washu opens the door and enters her lab to find the pirate with the stomach wound sitting up on his life support machine.

"Ahh my stomach is still sore damn them Scryia I'll kill them all." Growls the pirate as he looks at his surroundings taking them in through his helmet in the style of heat signatures. He hasn't looked at these people properly with his own eyes since this all began all he has looked at where what they looked like from the heat given off by their bodies.

"Good to see you are awake." Laughs Washu as she notices him sitting up on the life support machines bed. The pirate then gets up noticing that his leg and chest armour pieces had been removed he raises his head to look a Washu whose back is turned.

"Why was some of my armour removed, how come you didn't remove all of it?" Asks the pirate wondering why his helmet and arm pieces are still there.

"Well there was a malfunction in the suits circuitry, only the arms and head armour pieces still worked but because of the malfunction I couldn't remove them, also I only needed to get rid of the chest armour as I was concerned about your stomach wound. But now you have seemed to have recovered from it." Replied Washu still with her back towards the pirate.

"Yes well don't keep me in suspense turn around and let me see who you are." Snarls the pirate getting annoyed because his quest isn't showing her face. He turns off the heat signature device in the helmet to look at this person with his own eyes.

"Ok as you wish." After she had said that she had turned round and looked directly into the pirate's cold looking eyes. "Well hello my name is Washu nice to meet you." Smiled Washu with a grin on her face still staring at the pirate.

"Ah the greatest scientific genius in the universe is here surprise, surprise." Laughs the pirate now knowing who is standing in front the pirate feels relieved.

"How do you know me pirate?" Asks Washu now very curious to see how a space pirate other than Ryoko who knows her.

"Stand back a bit and I'll show you who I am." He laughs he slides himself of the machine and he stands on the floor looking at Washu.

"But you can't, Ryo said your armour won't come off." Replied Washu sort of confused.

"Don't worry I can remove it." The pirate then hits something on the back of the neck armour plate, and the arm armour falls off. "Now you are going to see someone you haven't seen in along time." Replies the pirate as he grabs the helmet with both his hands he then removes the heartless looking battle helmet.

When Washu looked up at him she seen a face she hasn't seen in such along time, the man shook his head lightly and his blood red hair swayed in the air, his hair was exactly like Ryoko's just a different colour. He was a few inches bigger than Ryo and was bigger built but instead of cruel cold hearted eyes which he had when he wore the mask. He had warm sky blue eyes that Washu never could have forgotten.

"KYOKO!!! IS THAT YOU?" Yells Washu with a very happy smile on her face very surprised to see him again.

"Yep the one and only." Washu then runs over and gives him a hug. Not knowing what to do Kyoko pauses he hasn't felt another person's warm skin for so long. Kyoko smiles and puts his own arms around her and hugs her back.

"I thought you died when the Souja shot you down." Cries Washu tears almost coming to her face.

"He shot me down yes, but I wasn't going to leave you there I had to do something. But I couldn't do anything you made that ship to perfect, though it would take more than the Souja's main weapon to stop me." Smiles Kyoko looking down at Washu as she looks back up at him.

"I am brilliant though, of course the ship was perfect and I was surprised you managed to survive the attack." Laughs Washu still in shock that her long term friend has come back again.

"Well I am alive now and that's all that matters." Answered Kyoko with a laugh of his own.

"Hey Kyoko, Sasami wants to know if your going to come to the party that we are having later tonight?" Asked Washu when they both stopped laughing and regained some composure.

"Sasami? Is that the little girl who tried to help us when we crashed?" Asked Kyoko Wondering who Sasami is.

"Yep that's her and she would be really upset if you don't come to the party, but then again so will I." Answered Washu with a sly look on her face.

"We have a lot of catching up to do and this party will be a great way to do it." Added Washu as she smiled at him.

"Well ok I'll come but could you fix my armour for me before then?" Answered Kyoko looking back at Washu.

"Eh, why do want me to repair it why not wait till after the party to fix it?" Asked a confused Washu wondering why he wants the armour repaired so quickly.

"I want to take it off at the party it will be a much more flashy way of revealing myself to the others in the house." Answered Kyoko with a grin on his face.

Washu giggles. "You're the same old Kyoko alright. Glad to have you back." She hugs him again. Kyoko looks at her as if he had a question for her when she looks up at him giving him a look to say "go right ahead and ask."

"Is Ryo going to the party later as well?" Asked Kyoko wondering if his pirate buddy was also attending.

"Don't know haven't been able to ask him because he's been taking a catnap since we got the armour off you." Answered Washu with a grin.

"He'll go just to keep an eye on me well I'll rest now so come get me when the party is ready." Laughs Kyoko as he lies down on the bed again looking up at the ceiling. "Ok it will be fun, you won't forget it." Laughs Washu as she leaves still happily smiling.

"I am sure I won't I'll see you soon." Kyoko closes his eyes and goes to sleep as Washu closes the door behind her leaving him to sleep.

Well that's it for chapter 2 hope you come back again for the next one. Comments are more that welcome.


	3. Party Night

Disclaimer: Well as you guessed we don't own any of the characters used in this story they are owned by AIC and Pioneer and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. We do own two characters, Kyoko and Ryo plus the race known as the Scryia as well. They are our own; well please don't sue us as we are broke; with that said lets get this story rolling yet again please enjoy also the songs are owned by there respectable owners I am not sure of the names so I cant put them down there is one song I wrote for it isn't really good it was inspired by the song For you by The Calling hope you like it and don't sue us because we used the songs we don't own them and we have no claim to them.

Empires at War!!!!

Chapter 3…. Party Night

While Washu is off fixing Kyoko's armour, Kyoko wakes up Ryo. He shakes him a bit until he comes around.

"Ah Kyoko your all better now." Ryo looks where Kyoko's wound used to be and seeing now that it has healed.

"Yep I am all healed up again." Replies Kyoko giving his friend a small smile as Ryo its up on the bed again.

"So Kyoko are going to this party they are having? We have been invited so do you want to go" Asked Ryo as he looked at his pirate friend sitting opposite him.

"Yes I guess so; but I am not going as you see me. I am going to go in my armour." Replied Kyoko looking at his friend again the small smile still on his face. Ryo looks at Kyoko weirdly.

"Why are you going in that bloody armour for? We have to show these people some respect for keeping us alive even though we are pirates, you could at least show up as you really are, not like some god damn killing machine." Moans Ryo disgusted at what Kyoko is planning to do. Ryo still retains manners and things in high regard. He is Jurian after all.

"Lets just say I have my reasons you moron." Laughs Kyoko not taking Ryo very seriously knowing that he should. Kyoko continues to laugh as he hears foot steps close by.

"Here you go I have got the armour fixed. Just as you requested." Washu walks over to them and hands Kyoko his armour which is now fully repaired.

"Hey how did you do that only I know how that armour works?" Asked Ryo surprised at how smart Washu is. Washu smiles at him and replies

"It's easy for the greatest genius in the universe, though I must admit that your armour is a real good piece of work, I especially like the way it enhances all of the capabilities of the wearer while still being small and compact plus that's a nice trick you pulled with the power source." Its not everyday Washu praises someone like that.

"She praised your work. Coming from Washu you have just be given her greatest honour." Kyoko laughs and Ryo goes slight red.

"Well thank you Washu I am glad that you are impressed with my work." Smiles Ryo kinda embarrassed though he has not right to be.

"Well thanks Washu I owe you one." Kyoko then puts the armour on again piece by piece. Ryo continues to watch still pleading with him to leave it off.

"Come on Kyoko take it off, that's no way to repay these people when they helped us, they could just as easily have left us out there to die." Ryo is getting very annoyed with the disrespect he is showing to the people that just saved his life.

"Ha I don't give a damn if its right or not I am not taking it of till I decide to take it off." Answered Kyoko snapping back wildly his face locked onto Ryo's

"Look Kyoko if you not going to take it off willingly then I'll just have to take it off for you." Smiled Ryo looking at the remote with a sly grin on his little face.

But before Kyoko can answer that Washu changes to her adult form and she walks over to Kyoko and runs a long finger along Kyoko's cheek and says seductively into his ear.

"To bad you put that armour back on I was looking forward to getting reacquainted with you before the party!" Washu stands there in one of those seductive poses. Kyoko stands back looks Washu up and down and replies.

"I would love to reacquaint myself with you as well but sadly as you no I fell for someone else. And if we are to both make it to the party on time we can't, you know what we're like when we used to have our fun." Ryo looks between them now realizing that the both know each other very well in deed.

"WHAT!!! You two know each other?" Asked a shocked Ryo only catching on in the last two seconds.

"Yes I know mister handsome very well." Laughs Washu we used to be very close him and I. "Yes we did used to be very close and we do know each other but right now that isn't important." Replies Kyoko trying to change the subject quickly.

"So when does the party begin?" Asked Ryo knowing that the subject was annoying Kyoko so he decided to change it before Kyoko got grumpy.

"Any minute now so we better get going." Washu said as she waited on Kyoko and Ryo to start walking.

"Yeah I think we better get going but first let me take this off" Kyoko proceeds to take the armour back off carefully taking it of piece by piece and sitting it down on a table near by. "I don't think I should keep this on so let's get going." Kyoko is about to start to walk but stops when Ryo starts to speak with a humorous tone in his voice.

"Okay so now I know how to get Kyoko to do something when I want him to." Laughs Ryo as they where about to leave through the labs front door.

"And what's that?" Asked Kyoko slightly annoyed about Ryo's tone of voice.

"Just have a pretty girl walk up to you and act all seductive." Answered Ryo with a laugh. Kyoko goes red and he replies.

"Oh really I bet you would also be the same so there." Kyoko sticks out his tongue and looks at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh so you want to play it that way." Said Ryo who then turns round and pulls his trousers down and moons him.

"Nice butt Ryo it's almost as good looking as Tenchi's." Laughs Washu she gives him a wink and she walks by and slaps it.

"Oh man will pull those trousers up gessh that isn't a pretty sight." Kyoko puts his hand up over his face cringing the fact he is just seen his friends naked butt.

Ryo takes the opportunity and pulls Kyoko's trousers down around his ankles he quickly runs back a bit and a very short seconds later Kiyone and Mihoshi walk around the corner on their way to the party. Kyoko looks down to his feet and sees that his trousers are down and pulls them very quickly.

"I hope no one seen that." Kyoko looks around with wishful thinking but his hopes are shattered when Ryo replies.

"Well Kyoko look behind you." Ryo begins to giggle as Kyoko looks around to find Kiyone and Mihoshi staring and slightly giggling.

"Oh man they seen me, Ryo one of these days dude one of these days I will get you back." He growls at Ryo looking very angry.

"Sure, sure just come on, or do you want to upset Washu." Ryo laughs at out as he watches his pirate buddy cracking up.

"God I hate parties, I hate socialising and I hate annoying partners." He then glares over at Ryo. Ryo then responds with a cheeky grin as they approach the door to the lab.

"OK everyone the party has started." Yells Ayeka as she walks around the house yelling of the top of her lungs to try and get everyone's attention. Everyone but Kyoko then walks into the room to join the party, as the others enter the room Sasami shouts over to Ryo.

"Hello Ryo umm isn't your friend coming to the party?" Asked Sasami as she looked around for Ryo's friend but she couldn't see him.

"What do you mean, he's right behind us." Answers Ryo a tad confused.

Ryo then looks round to find that Kyoko hadn't followed them into the room he then sighs and walks back to the lab to get Kyoko.

"Come on Kyoko your going to miss the party if you don't come in." Said Ryo as he tried to pull Kyoko into the room, but Kyoko pulls his arm free and moves further away from the door and leans against the wall

"I am not going in I hate those parties and you know I do." Kyoko continues to lean up against the wall looking over at his friend

"Come Kyoko they want to meet you and if you don't go in you'll upset Sasami and do you really want to upset such a friendly little girl." Replies Ryo getting really annoyed at his friend.

"NO I am not going in they'll better of not knowing me." Shouts Kyoko being really stubborn as usual.

"Look Kyoko they'll like you trust me on this, they really do want to meet you but if you don't want to come in then there is nothing I can do." Replies Ryo calmly still looking at him. "Well I am going back in to get to know the others hopefully you'll understand that they do want to meet you." Smiled Ryo as he walks into the other room.

"He's wrong they better not get to know me I'll just stay right here." He thinks to himself. "Let the little freak enjoy his party he needs those guys I don't not after what I did to my… and who I lost…." But before he could think anymore a little girl was standing in front of him. She looks up at him looking a bit upset.

"Please come out and join in, will you please?" Asked Sasami pleading with him, she reminds him off his sister. As Kyoko walked out of the shadows, he knelt down and patted her on the head.

"What's your name little girl?" Asked Kyoko he looks down at her with a small smile gracing his face.

"My name is Sasami thank you for saving us from those creatures." Replied a smiling Sasami as she watched Kyoko look down on her with a smile.

"Oh, don't mention it. I wasn't gonna let those things hurt such a cute little girl like you. I wouldn't let that happen." Laughs Kyoko trying to make her feel better.

"Will you come out to the party then?" Asked Sasami knowing she is getting to him

"Sure I'll come out just don't expect me to be very social, now let's go." Both Kyoko and Sasami walk out of the lab as Sasami moves away Kyoko quickly runs to a seat and sits there keeping his head down so that no one else can see him. Ryo is chatting away and turns round to notice that Kyoko is hiding his face behind a cushion.

"Well so you finally decided to show up." Ryo then looks at Kyoko and laughs. Everyone then turns round and they start staring at Kyoko. "Well I guess I'll introduce them too you." Sighed Ryo. "Well this is Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Yosho you haven't met them yet and Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Washu well you have already met." Laughs Ryo remembering the incident with Kiyone and Mihoshi. "Okay everyone if you give me a few moments I'll try and get him to come out from behind the cushion then HE can introduce himself." Ryo sat down next to Kyoko and tried to pull the pillow off his face, but Kyoko won't let go, seeing that Kyoko isn't going to let go off the pillow willing he decides to use a different approach, he gets up and heads over to the table with the drinks and picks up a suitable drink then walks back over to Kyoko and says "Come on Kyoko I've got a drink here for you but your going to have to the put the pillow down to drink it." Ryo hears Kyoko's muffled voice from behind the pillow answering

"Don't want anything to drink and if you think I am going to fall for that one you are not as smart as you think." Kyoko falls silent and Ryo looks at him he's getting very annoyed with his friend.

"Okay Kyoko if that's the way you want it then you leave me no choice." Answers Ryo as he puts the drink on a side table and positions himself carefully next to Kyoko then all of a sudden his hands shoot out and he starts tickling Kyoko under the arm and around his sides. Kyoko tries to resist and tries to get away but it's not long before he drops the pillow and jumps Ryo and starts to smack him around.

"Stop that you freak. Do you know how annoying that is!?" Yells Kyoko as he slaps him about a bit.

After a few moments of this Ryo and Kyoko both noticed that most of the others in the room are watching them and they quickly stopped with Kyoko trying to grab the pillow to cover his face, but Ryo had already grabbed the pillow and sat on it.

Looking a little sheepish Kyoko turns to the others in the room and says

"Ah, hi everyone I am Kyoko." Upon hearing this Ryoko who was been distracted up until now eating a bowl of peanuts suddenly turns to look at him and after a few moments she flies across the room and grabs Kyoko in a bone crushing hug saying

"Kyoko it's really you oh I've missed you so much!" Everyone can't believe what they are hearing; they all look at Kyoko and Ryoko. Not knowing how to react Kyoko puts his arms around her too.

"I can't believe you're here Ryoko it's been to long." He grabs her and pulls her closer. "I missed you so much I…I." Kyoko stutters to get the words out as Ryoko raises a finger to cover his lips.

"Hush… don't say anything now I am just so glad I can final kiss you again." With that said Ryoko had kissed Kyoko, this came as a big surprise to the rest of the group especially Ryo.

"Kyoko, is this the woman you've been looking for, for all these years?" Asks a stunned Ryo. But it was a couple of minutes before he got an answer as Ryoko and Kyoko stood there lost in a deep passionate kiss.

"Yes this is the woman I've been looking for Ryo." Answered Kyoko with a gasp as he recovered from the kiss.

"What no way I can't believe you where looking for her! Why would anyone want you" Replied Ayeka who seemed pretty worked up.

"What's the matter princess is it so hard to be surprised that a guy does love me?" Asked a smiling Ryoko who was very happy with the site of her former love again.

"NO but what about Lord Tenchi are you just going to throw him away now that Kyoko has returned?" Ayeka looks at Ryoko very angrily

"Ah…Ah… umm…… I never really thought about it." Replied Ryoko letting go of Kyoko as she realized what she had been doing. She then starts looking between Tenchi and Kyoko and both Tenchi and Kyoko answered at the same time

"Ryoko are you …." But before they could finish Ryoko teleported away leaving everyone standing stunned, everyone just stood there in an uncomfortable silence then suddenly Kyoko and Tenchi both moved to go outside but before they could Washu appeared in the door way stopping them and Washu said.

"No, don't go after her, she has a lot to think about now and she's going to need sometime too sort herself out." Washu doesn't move until Tenchi and Kyoko turn the other way.

"I guess your right." Replies Tenchi very concerned about Ryoko he hates to see her upset. Kyoko phases through a wall and goes outside and sits and on the ground and looks toward the sky.

"Ok you guys please party on I'll be right back." Tenchi is about to run outside but Ryo stops him this time.

"I am just gonna say the same thing as Washu we should also leave him alone too. Trust me going to him now would be a very bad idea." Tenchi stands there looking at Ryo he then decides that it would be best to leave it. "We should go back to the party he will come back in when he is ready." He will return when he wants too.

"I guess they need their space." Replies Tenchi thinking about how this party had been turned upside down.

A few minutes later Kyoko came back in and headed up stairs after a few more minutes Ryo gets up looking really annoyed.

"That is it I can't stand here anymore and not do anything." Growled Ryo at Tenchi as if it was Tenchi's fault.

"But didn't you say that we should leave them be and let them sort it out themselves?" Asked Tenchi now a bit confused if he misunderstood what Ryo had said.

"I know what I said and I don't give a damn I am going to go help my friend and you can do what you want." Answered Ryo he then gets up and leaves the room, shortly after Tenchi gets up a bit surprised and leaves to find Ryoko.

Ryo found Kyoko lying on a bed upstairs in a room he took to be Tenchi's

"Hey Kyoko how your doing?" Asked Ryo as he entered the room waiting on Kyoko to attack him or something.

"Get lost." Answered Kyoko angrily while turning away from Ryo.

"Look Kyoko I am here to help, you can talk to me about it." Says Ryo trying to be helpful but Kyoko doesn't care.

"Ryo get the hell out of here or I'll blow your goddamn head off!" Shouts Kyoko still facing away from Ryo. Ryo grabs the chair near the desk and pulls over to the bed and sits down on it and smiles at friend

"I'll sit here until ready to talk about it." Smiled Ryo, but suddenly Kyoko turns around and points his hand at Ryo's head and says in a very angry tone.

"Get out of here now or I'll make your head file a divorce against your body." Kyoko looks dead serious but Ryo is buying it.

Ryo just shrugs his shoulders and looks calmly into Kyoko's eyes and he said

"If that's what makes you feel better then go ahead and do it." He grins thinking Kyoko won't do it.

"OK." Replies Kyoko and blasts Ryo in the head, Ryo flies backwards of the chair and lands with a thump on the ground after a few moments of rolling around rubbing his head Ryo sits up and yells

"You didn't actually have to do it you know!" He is very angry right now Kyoko has never blasted him before. He must be really angry.

"I know but it felt so much better this way." Answered Kyoko his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Damn you, you bastard." Replied Ryo with an angry look and in a menacing tone.

"Well if you still want to listen I can talk now but if you want I can get back to blasting you." Replied Kyoko ready to fire at him again. "As you know you little punk, I have been searching for Ryoko for the past 700 years now I found her, only to find she has fallen to another guy, I know she thought I was dead and he is quite cute but I still care too much for her but I don't want her to be unhappy but yet I don't want to lose her to another guy." Kyoko sits there with his head in his hands obviously he is really eaten up over it.

"Sounds like you have the same problem as Tenchi, I saw the look he has in his eye when he looks at her, and he loves her just as much as you and just like you, he wants her to be happy." Said Ryo "To be honest I don't have very much experience in this type of thing but the only sound advice I can give you is this, go to her and talk with her show her that you don't hate her because she has found another man now, and tell her that you will always care for her even if she loves Tenchi more. Or do what you do and take Tenchi out." Adds Ryo. He then gets up and leaves the room leaving Kyoko to his thoughts.

"Damn why do you have to make so much sense Ryo you little punk, you will never understand my feelings for her, you just know me as a pirate a man who has no emotion now you have found out I do care for someone thought you tried you can't help me, but thanks for trying, you are a good friend I realize that now but I can't admit it to you. Killing Tenchi would break her heart into so many little pieces I can't do that. Man I feel as if I should have died that day if I had, Ryoko's heart might not be in so much turmoil." Sighed Kyoko as he thinks to himself. Ryo stalls and leans up against the wall just outside the room.

"God I have never seen Kyoko in such a state before and I thought he was an emotionless bastard, but to find out he really does care for someone and in such a way that even if he doesn't hate her and she chooses Tenchi he won't stay around as it will be to painful for him. If from what he told me was true, he would die for her; I will be dreading what type of guy he will become if she chooses Tenchi." Ryo thinks to himself and sighs.

Meanwhile outside Tenchi finds Ryoko sitting on the roof crying, her head held in her arms. Tenchi quickly climbs up onto the roof and calls over to her.

"Ryoko is it okay for me to come over?" He sits at the edge of the roof waiting on Ryoko's answer.

"No go away leave me alone." Answers Ryoko but Tenchi ignores her and comes over to her and puts his arms around her. He hates to see any of his friends like this

"It's okay Ryoko I am here for you." They just sat there for while Ryoko doesn't answer due to the shock of Tenchi putting his arms around her. Tenchi continues comforting Ryoko; eventually Tenchi asked Ryoko a question.

"Ryoko tell me about you and Kyoko?" After a few moments Ryoko replied.

"He was the only man to ever care about me before I met you and we loved each other, we were a team together we were known through out the universe as the greatest pirates around, but then Kagato betrayed Washu and imprisoned her in the Souja and used her research to take me over and to control me, Kyoko attacked the Souja trying to free me and Washu from his control but his ship was destroyed by a shot from the main gun and we both thought he had been killed, I was devastated and had no reason to live, then I met you and I had a reason to live again you reminded me so much about him and he reminds me so much about you. He lost his whole family in a conflict and you lost your mother. I never thought I would see him again but now that I have I can't get him out of my head and I don't want to have to choose who I love between you two. He could have any girl he wants I have seen the way the others look at him they want to get to know him in that way but he won't let them he wants ME, ME!!" Sobs Ryoko not sure if this is good idea telling Tenchi all of this.

"Well Ryoko no matter what you decide I am sure Kyoko won't run off and leave you on your own again if he is telling the truth about looking for you the whole time you where locked up he will value your decision as do I we will both love you no matter what happens." Replies Tenchi still holding her in his arms. She strokes his chest and glances up at him.

"Do you really love me Tenchi?" Asked Ryoko as she looked up at Tenchi.

"Yes I do, I love you Ryoko; I also love Ayeka, I love you all but Kyoko loves you and he loves you alone, he doesn't feel like that for the rest and I'll always be here for you, I won't go away as long as we can be friends. Kyoko nearly died trying to save you that is true love on his part he will do everything and anything for you and I am going to be here always and nothing will change that. I'll go to hell and back if it meant I kept you and the others happy." Ryoko bursts into tears after Tenchi made that statement.

"I don't know; you two are both the only people to show me true happiness I can't choose." Ryoko holds her head in her hands still worked up about the last 30 minutes.

"Well I am going to go back down to the others go to Kyoko talk to him about it like you just told me. I am sure he will understand how you feel and you will feel better." Smiled Tenchi as he let Ryoko and he began to make his way back in to the house and back down to the others.

Tenchi goes back to the party and Ryoko teleports to Tenchi's room and knocks on the door.

"Ryo if that is you bug off!! I don't want to hear it anymore." He turns round as the tears flow down his face and sees Ryoko phasing through the door, trying to wipe his tears away he turns away as Ryoko approaches him. She has never seen him cry and he doesn't want her to see it. It makes him feel weak.

"Kyoko please look at me." Cries Ryoko as both of her feet touch the floor after phasing through the door. Kyoko turns round to see a very upset look on her face.

"Ryoko?" He asks looking a bit surprised to see her. Ryoko sits down beside him and she puts her warm arms around him.

"I am thinking of leaving in the morning I won't be in your way anymore." He looks at her with a sad look on his face wishing he never found her again it's hurting her lots right now.

"You only have just got here I haven't had a chance to talk to you." She pulls Kyoko closer drawing him into a hug.

"Yes but if I go you won't be unhappy you will have Tenchi here with you and you won't have too choose one of us." Replies Kyoko trying to make everything he is saying sound justified.

"Don't go please stay here with me! Live here with us!" Cries Ryoko thinking the only other man in her life is going to take off on her but of his own free will this time.

"I don't know Ryoko its to painful to bear seeing you with someone else I looked over and over for you for the past 700 hundred years I am glad I found you it's the happiest day of my life… but to find out that you love someone else, if you do like him more I will understand." Replies Kyoko looking at her with a warming look on his face. He's being selfish he thought that he was the only one that ever made Ryoko happy he couldn't be anymore wrong. Ryoko looks back and asks him

"Do you hate me for loving Tenchi?" Ryoko looks at him as Kyoko lifts both his hands and rests them against her cheeks stroking them.

"NO, NO how could I hate you, you're the best the thing to happen to me and it's just I won't be able to cope if you're not with me anymore call it selfish I can't take it if I lose you again. He holds her in his arms as he plays with her hair. "I fell into a really deep depression once you where gone, my life wasn't worth living, I had plenty of chances to meet someone new but I always knew deep down I would find you again and I did and my love hasn't changed even after all these years, but I am heart broken to find out you might love someone else. But no matter what I say do on the outside I will always love you deep down in my heart. If Tenchi is your new man I'll support you even if I can't stand the sight of it." Ryoko then puts her own hands on top of Kyoko's.

"I love you too, I didn't think you would come after me no one other than Tenchi has shown me that much kindness I never knew how much I loved you until the day you got shot down by the Souja and you never truly know how much you love someone till you lose them. But I do have feelings for Tenchi. I thought you died, I could not move on. But then I met Tenchi and now that you are back after such a long period of time I think I am going to lose you again because I have feelings for someone else now as well." Sobs Ryoko. Kyoko watches the tears dripping down her face and he replies. "You will never lose me because of that even though I said I might leave I wouldn't go knowing that I can be near you again and that you're happy." Ryoko then cuddles up to him.

"I am never going to leave you again Kyoko I love you too much, I love Tenchi but in a different way than it is with you I would never choose between you two, but I am happy now that you are here please don't leave me again will you stay here with me so I can be near Tenchi?" She looks at him smiling the mood has eased up and Kyoko replies.

"Of course Tenchi is a cool kid I have no problem with that and as far as your question to live here goes, of course I will. I will live here with you and him, so we can always be here together you and me, and we are both here for Tenchi when he needs us." Laughs Kyoko as he holds Ryoko quite close to him. "Though if I did swing the other way I would off chased Tenchi too just like you did as he is kind of cute, good thing I don't swing that way." Laughs Kyoko as he rubs his head.

"Oh Kyoko if you did that I would kill you." Ryoko grabs him and pulls him real close and blows a kiss and then lets him go. "You're a bad boy you know that?" She laughs as Kyoko looks back at her.

"Yep I know I am but that is way you love me." Laughs Kyoko as he continues to look at Ryoko. Kyoko gets up and stretches and he looks down at Ryoko who is still sitting on the bed.

"Well Ryoko lets back down stairs I am sure they are wondering if we are ok." Kyoko gets up and phases through the door out to the hall he begins to walk to the stairs. "Yeah well before we go down can't we have a little fun first hehe." She puts her arms around Kyoko and gives him a kiss as she pushes him up against the door.

"As much as I would love to we should go downstairs, we can do that later." Kyoko gives her a kiss and laughs as she lets him go smiling.

They both go to the top of the stairs at the same time with their arms around each other. "Hey you guys could I speak to you all for a minute?" Asked Ryoko as she waited on everyone to listen to what she had to say. Everyone turns to look at Ryoko and she tells the. "Well I am just letting you know that Kyoko and I are back together again." Everyone claps and cheers she gives Kyoko a hug and then teleports over to Tenchi and gives him a hug. "Thank you Tenchi for setting me free and for being here for me." She whispers into his ear.

"It's ok Ryoko just as long as you are happy then I am happy also." He smiles at Ryoko and she smiles back at him. Kyoko then teleports down to the group and yells at the top of his voice.

"LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!" He picks himself up a drink and drinks it before he begins to eat the food.

"Whoa that was an attitude change." Ryo looks at him strange wondering where the moody Kyoko went.

"Well he is with the one he loves isn't he, I am glad to see him feeling better." Smiles Tenchi as he watches Ryoko walk over to Kyoko and they begin to talk.

"True, it's just that I've never seen him so happy before it's like he's a whole new person." Answers Ryo as he watches Ryoko and Kyoko at the party food table eating at the party food. After a few moments of watching them offering each other bits of food and feeding each other, an idea comes to Ryo's mind.

"Tenchi would you excuse me, I have to go and talk to Washu about something." Said Ryo as he looked at Tenchi.

"Sure no problem, talk to you later." Answered Tenchi. He then turns round and wanders in the direction of Ayeka and Sasami. Ryo then looks around the room looking for Washu and sees her talking to Kiyone about something. He walks over to them and asks.

"Excuse me Washu is it okay I talk to you for a moment?" Washu turns to face Ryo and replies.

"Yes certainly what I can I help with?" Answered Washu as she glanced at Ryo.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk then." Said Kiyone as she turns to leave but before she can Ryo begins to speak with her.

"Its okay Kiyone you can stay and listen I am not going to talk about anything private; actually you should be able to help me." Smiles Ryo as he looked over at Kiyone.

"Okay, so what is it you need to talk about?" Asked Kiyone as she looked at Ryo.

"Well I was hoping you two might be able to help me with an idea I have to make the night more enjoyable for the rest of them?" Answered Ryo. He then goes into details on what it is he is wanting to do.

"Yeah I can do that for you not a problem for someone like me." Answered Washu with a big cheesy grin.

"That explains how Washu can help you but what am I supposed to do?" Asked Kiyone not exactly sure what her part in this scenario would be.

"I was hoping that you could help me keep everyone from going outside before Washu has the surprise ready." Replied Ryo with a small grin.

A short while later Ryo and Kiyone are busy prowling round the room making sure no one leaves when Noboyuki walks in through the door shouting

"Hey everyone I am back, sorry for being so late but work kept me back, so how's the party going?" Everyone answered back saying hello and telling him the party is going great. Just then Noboyuki noticed Kyoko over at the party food table with Ryoko. Wondering who it is Noboyuki wanders over to find out and as he gets closer he senses something familiar about the stranger then just as he reached them he realized who the stranger was and called out. "Kyoko is that you? It is good to see you again it has been years since I last saw you?" Everyone in the room turns stunned that Noboyuki and Kyoko know each other.

"You know him as well?" Asked Tenchi with a surprised look but it's no surprise look on his face everyone seems to know him.

"Yep me and Kyoko go way back son." Answered Noboyuki proudly.

"But how do you know each other!?" Asked Ayeka and Ryoko at the same time both of them in utter shock.

"We meet 20 odd years ago, me and Achika were driving home from a party when Kyoko here appeared in the middle of the road and got knocked down, to be honest he did more harm to the car than it did to him, well anyway he was knocked out by it as he was drunk and Achika being the nice person that she is insisted that we bring him home so we could take care of him, he recovered very quickly from the accident and was going to leave as soon as he recovered but Achika convinced him to stay for a while, we got to know him very well and became good friends, shortly after the accident Achika became pregnant with you Tenchi, to repay us for the kindness we had showed him he decided to stay and help us while Achika was pregnant, one day while I was at work Achika decided she wanted to go shopping and Kyoko went with her, they were on the train into Tokyo when Achika's water broke, this would have been no problem if there had been any doctors available but there wasn't. Thankfully Kyoko was able to deliver you Tenchi, because of this we decided to name Kyoko your godfather and there you have it. Kyoko is your godfather. I never told you because well I never thought we would see him again. He took Achika's death pretty badly as well." Everyone just stood there looking at Kyoko stunned finally Tenchi regained the use of his tongue and said

"You're my GODFATHER!!" Yelled Tenchi not sure whether to be happy or to be upset. And after Ryoko and Ayeka regained the use of their tongue they said.

"And you delivered TENCHI!!" Ryoko and Ayeka looked at Tenchi and then Kyoko before returning their attention on Noboyuki.

"Yep." Replied Kyoko with a cheeky grin. Before anyone else could say anything Washu walked back into the room and stopped and stared and said

"What happened? What's going on?" She looks at everyone wondering what's going on.

"Never mind we'll explain later have you finished the surprise?" Answered Ryo before anyone else could answer.

"Yeah it's finished all we need now is the guests of honour." Answered Washu with a grin.

"Well everyone could you please head outside, so that the fun can begin." Said Ryo to the rest of the group as they all wondered what in the blue hell is he on about.

As everyone headed outside into the garden, Ryo calls over to Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko could you come here please?" Ryo waves at him and Kyoko walks over to him wanting to know what he wants.

"Ok sure what is it Ryo?" Asked Kyoko as he looked at him.

"Well do you know what the stage is for etc?" Asked Ryo as he looked back at Kyoko wondering what he was on about.

"No I don't know what it is for, should I?" Asks a puzzled Kyoko not having a clue what Kyoko is on about.

"Well since these guys have looked after us, even though we are pirates and I thought since we are good friends we could do a show for them considering your also a top vocalist and a guitar player could we perform for them?" Asked Ryo as he smiled at his pirate friend.

"Sure I guess we could but I want to sing a song of my own at the very end is that ok with you?" Asked Kyoko as he looked at Ryo awaiting his answer.

"Sure Kyoko if that is what you want." Replies Ryo. "Well here is the music that you need for the guitars and drums etc." Kyoko teleports back to the ship and grabs them. Other than the armoury his room and Ryo's are the only part still fully intact.

"Whoa this is pretty strange it is not like you. Was this is the one song you where going to sing to her if you found her again?" Asked Ryo as he looked up at Kyoko with a sly look on his face.

"Yep that is the one I have changed it a bit as I found out more things to add to it." Replies Kyoko who is actually quite proud of what he wrote.

"Well we better get to the stage then if we want to perform for them." Laughs Ryo as he takes the music from Kyoko and goes over it.

"Yeah I know but I'll be right back." Kyoko runs over to Ryoko who is sitting near by. "Here you go." Kyoko hands her a drink that he picked up inside when he was getting the music "I have to go do something ok so I'll be back shortly."

"Ok you better come back and you better not flirt." Ryoko gives him one of those looks to say if he did he would be dead.

"No I won't do that." He gives her a kiss "I'll be back shortly Ryoko." He then turns and run back to the stage.

Kyoko gets back to the stage where Ryo is setting up the equipment.

"Right Ryoko does not suspect a thing." Smiles Kyoko as he looks at Ryo.

"That's good Kyoko now we need to wait on Yosho and Noboyuki they are going to play the electric guitar and the bass guitar. Ryo tells him. "Oh I see that Noboyuki told you that we preformed together a few times, and I never met Yosho. I didn't know he could play." Laughs Kyoko as he rubbed his head. "Well he can and he thought he would help, he hasn't felt this young in ages if I recall they where his exact words." Ryo laughs at the thought of Yosho saying such things.

Noboyuki and Yosho walk in and pick up their guitars and give them a quick play.

"Hmm haven't touched one of these in a while." laughs Yosho as he strums the guitar a few times.

"I know father it is odd, but I'll enjoy playing along side Kyoko again." Laughs Noboyuki as he strums his guitar.

"Well I am going to go out to introduce us in a few minutes so be ready. I have to fix this and tune it then I am done. So put this little device on behind your ear it tells you how to play a song once it is mentioned. " Ryo smiles at them and hand hands them all one.

"Ok guys well this will be a blast." Smiles Kyoko as he looks at Noboyuki, Ryo and Yosho as Ryo finishes with the tuning.

As they continued to prepare for their little performance the others are getting impatient.

"Where did Kyoko go?" Asked Ryoko as she looked around looking for Kyoko.

"Not sure but I am sure he will be here soon." Replies Tenchi as he stands beside Ryoko looking up at the curtain.

"I wonder what the curtain for?" Asked Mihoshi as she looked over at Kiyone.

"Mihoshi just be patient. We will find put soon." Kiyone tells her as Kiyone looks up at the curtain.

"I wonder what those guys are up to." Wonders Ayeka as she too looks up at the curtain.

"Hey look Ayeka the curtain is going up." Laughs Sasami as she watches the curtain begin to rise off the floor. Ryo-oh-ki just sits and stares up at the curtain. Ryo then walks on stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Well…umm… hey guys the reason I asked for the curtain and stuff is because I am about to put on a little concert for you. So now let me introduce the people who will be performing." Everyone begins to wonder who he could be talking about they don't know anyone who could play an instrument never mind sing. "Well first of all it is going to be a band, and I am going to be the drummer." Ryo holds up his drum sticks and waves them about. "Then we have Noboyuki on electric guitar." Noboyuki walks out with his guitar, everyone looks shocked but Ryoko is trying not to laugh. "Next we have Yosho on bass guitar." Everyone's jaw hits the floor including Ryoko's.

"Dad and grandpa give me a break." Sighed Tenchi he can not believe this is happening to him.

"And last but not least we have Kyoko who will be singing." He grins when he looks at Ryoko's jaw hitting the floor.

"No way Kyoko singing!!!" Shouts Ryoko as Kyoko, Noboyuki and Yosho get ready to start things off. Ryo then asks the girls.

"Do you have any song requests?" Ryo looks around as the girls give him their song requests. "OK well guys lets get this show on the road. The music begins to play and Kyoko walks up to the microphone and begins to sing. His voice sounds like he is a pro at this type of thing

Everyone begins to cheer as Kyoko sings the song. "They are very good I have to admit." Smiles Kiyone as she dances along to the tune. Everyone dances and cheers as Kyoko belts his heart out.

"He is good GO KYOKO." Yells Mihoshi as she continues to dance about. Everyone continues to jump up and down as they listen to the band continuing to play. They watch as Kyoko clenches his fist and raises it in the air and the girls cheer louder as begins to shoot up from behind Ryo who's still playing away on the drums. For about an hour everyone is dancing away really getting into what is going on. After playing a few more songs the guys and girls who are clearly enjoying themselves.

"Well girls we are gonna have a short break, but we will be back and the concert will continue." Kyoko smiles and everyone claps and cheers as Yosho and the others get up and walk of stage. Kyoko and his "band mates" go back stage and the girls continue to shout and cheer.

"Well they are cheering for us now." Laughs Ryo as he listens to the girls cheering and yelling he continues to smile as he listens in to the girls as they continue to cheer and roar.

"Well Ryo it is good to see that the enjoy it, but could you go and get us drink please?" Asked Yosho as he gave Ryo a small cheerful smile.

"Sure I can do that. I'll be right back." Ryo then leave to grab a few drinks from table where the drinks are kept. He picks them up when he notices everyone is staring at him. "Hey you guys why are you all staring at me for?" Asks Ryo with a confused look on his face.

"That was so cool! You guys are really cool. You guys should become a full time rock band!" Laughs Mihoshi still singing along to one of the songs that Kyoko song earlier.

"Yeah you are, but Grandpa and Dad I never would have thought." Laughs a very embarrassed Tenchi as he shook his head in disbelieve.

"Yes they are very good. And you guys also have to admit that Kyoko has a really good singing voice." Smiles Ryoko as Ryo glances between everyone.

"Yes he does I never thought a nice man with a sweet smooth voice could ever like you." Laughs Ayeka who is deliberately trying to get on Ryoko's nerves

"Oh Miss Ayeka stop that it is not very nice." Scolds Tenchi a bit disgusted by the way Ayeka is acting.

"You forget Princess he is also a space pirate and one of the cruellest and most brilliant around, except for me of course." Smiles Ryoko as she glares over at Ayeka.

"Well I am going to head back now so please go outside and enjoy the rest of the show." As Ryo heads outside Kiyone is waiting for him she slipped away from the others earlier.

"Hey Kiyone how are you?" Asks Ryo who is a little worried, as Kiyone is giving him a seductive look.

"I am ok Ryo I was just wondering would you like to go on a walk after your little show so we can take a little time together and get to know each other." Kiyone smiles at him still continuing her seductive look.

"Gulp… umm… sure…why not." He then runs over to the stage to get away from Kiyone he bumps into Kyoko who is waiting on him.

"I see Kiyone has taken an interest in you." Kyoko looks at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well…ah…umm." Ryo goes red in the face clearly trying to hide the fact that Kiyone is interested in him

"Aww my little pirate friend has grown up. Though she is galaxy police. That wouldn't go down well." Laughs Kyoko out very loudly really getting on Ryo's nerves.

"SHUT UP KYOKO!! Let's just get on with this concert ok. We can talk about Kiyone later." Moans Ryo as he storms past Kyoko then walks directly past Noboyuki and Yosho who knock their drinks back in one go. Noboyuki and Yosho look at Kyoko and he points to the stage. They nod and walk after Ryo; Kyoko then follows them to the steps leading up to the stage.

They all walk back out on stage and the concert goes on. Kyoko is currently up on stage singing and everyone is dancing while the lights used for the concert are blazing and the fire effects used are something else. Ryo glances over, looking at everyone as he continues playing the drums Ryo then begins to think to himself.

"This is something I haven't seen in a while. Kyoko is happy, and it's the first time in a long time we have had any proper peace and quite I hope it lasts." Ryo watches as Noboyuki then stands back to back with Kyoko as Noboyuki is playing his guitar and Kyoko is singing. The girls continue to cheer as Yosho walks up beside Noboyuki and Kyoko, Yosho still playing the base guitar they stand their singing and playing and a few seconds later the song finishes and the girls clap and cheer. After a short walk up and down the stage Kyoko announces that he has one special song that he wants to sing for someone.

"Ok you guys this is a song I wrote myself about 700 years ago. Yes well as you all might have guessed this song is for Ryoko and it is called my dear Ryoko." Ryoko begins to blush but covers her face. "Well I hope you enjoy it." Kyoko then lifts the microphone to his lips and he looks down at Ryoko and he begins to sing the following song:

My Dear Ryoko

"I had a feeling, I had hoped that."

"I would find you again someday."

"Living in shadow, hating my existence."

"For leaving you alone."

"I didn't know that you were taken away from me."

"I was trapped in violence, and then you returned and saved the day."

"I'm here for you, now that I found you."

"I'm here for you, my dear Ryoko."

"I'm here for you."

"Ryoko."

"Someone changed me it was you."

"I can't believe I found you."

"For such a long time, I cried searching for you."

"You made me a better man."

"My dear Ryoko I'm sorry I left you alone."

"In that cave please forgive me my dear Ryoko."

"I'm here for you now that I found you."

"I'm here for you my dear Ryoko."

"I'm here for you."

"For you."

"Ryoko."

"Within the darkness you are light of my heart."

"And with my heart, I will love your eternity."

"I'm here for you now that I found you."

"I'm here for you my dear Ryoko."

"You know I love you."

"And I always will."

"And I am here for you."

"Ryoko."

"I am here now, I love you."

Kyoko takes a bow and everyone screams and cheers while Ryoko looks at Kyoko tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you now; please give to up to Noboyuki, Yosho and Ryo for there very cool instrument playing." Everyone claps and cheers and the curtain drops.

"Good show guys maybe we good make a living out of this." Laughs Kyoko as he wipes the sweat from his head.

"I think I will stick to being a Shrine keeper because it's what I am used to." Yosho replies with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah it was only a joke Yosho." Kyoko looks at him strange and they both start laughing. Kyoko jumps down from the stage and everyone standing there then surrounds him.

"Well hey I didn't expect you lot to be here looking so happy and cheerful." Smiled Kyoko as he stood in front of everyone. Ryo Yosho and Noboyuki appear shortly after standing behind Kyoko.

"Are you kidding you have got one heck of a voice." Screams Mihoshi with a smile on her face she really seems to like them.

"Well thanks but you can't forget that Ryo, Noboyuki and Yosho played really well, though I still can't believe Yosho can play like that." Kyoko wonders where did he get the time to do such things.

"Yep Grandpa can play really well." Laughs Sasami as she looked up at Kyoko with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah Sasami speaking of which I have something to give you." Kyoko quickly runs round the back grabs the gift and comes back holding a very expensive guitar.

"Here you go half pint." Kyoko smiles and he hands Sasami his favourite guitar.

"Is this really for me Kyoko?" Asked Sasami with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes now go and put it in your room so it doesn't get broken." Kyoko smiles as he watches Sasami's smile get bigger.

"Yay Kyoko gave me a guitar!" Sasami runs off to her room with her new guitar to put it away. Leaving the others to pester Kyoko.

"I have something to give all you guys also but it's not ready yet I have to check on it later." Said Kyoko with a smile on his face. They look at him wondering what it is but Ryoko jumps in before they can find out.

"OK shows over go away you snoops." Growls Ryoko putting her arms around Kyoko. "Hey handsome thank you for the song." Ryoko smiles as she looks at him with a tear coming down the side of her face "I would do anything for you and you know it, and since you weren't there I wrote the song though it was edited just recently." Kyoko lifts a finger and wipes away Ryoko's tear as the others all go into the house.

"I love you, you devil." Ryoko gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I know and I love you too. Now come on Ryoko let's go back inside everyone is inside and I am getting cold." Kyoko puts his arms around Ryoko and the both walk back in to the house.

It's about 11pm when Kyoko and Ryoko sit down beside Tenchi and Ayeka who are currently chatting. Kiyone and Ryo have just gone off on their little walk together while Sasami is now playing her guitar with Mihoshi and Ryo-oh-ki in her room. And Yosho and Noboyuki are in the kitchen while Washu is with them.

"Well this has been really bothering me, just exactly how did the lot of you end up on a back water planet like this? Because Ayeka you and Sasami are both first and second crown princesses of the planet Juria. And also why are two Galaxy police officers here this planet isn't really that important is it? And just exactly how did Ryoko and Washu get away from Kagato without me hearing about it? Someone please explain to me."

"Sure Kyoko I'll explain it to you." Answered Ryoko she then explains the different stories of how they all got there and how they met Tenchi.

"Wow." Says Kyoko as he collapses sprawling out on the sofa. "You're telling me that Tenchi defeated Kagato and destroyed the Souja while doing it." Kyoko looks over at Tenchi and then he looks back towards Ryoko who replies.

"Yep." Answered Ryoko with a cheeky grin looking back at Kyoko with Ayeka and Tenchi sitting nearby.

"Oh you should have seen lord Tenchi as he did battle with Kagato he was so handsome and heroic." Added Ayeka and both girls went starry eyed as they both went back down memory lane remembering that day.

"Well I am a lot stronger than that but I have never had any reason to use such power so I don't." Smiled Kyoko who looked at Tenchi and suddenly sensed a powerful force deep with in Tenchi he then snapped back to reality when he heard Ayeka speaking.

"Do you even have this power if you have never used it?" Asked Ayeka looking a little confused.

"Yes I know what I can do. Though I have never needed to use my full power in battle I have killed everyone who has come up against me and I have never lost. Why do you think my power has been known to rival the power of the light hawk wings and the reason why I am called the destroyer." He looks over at Ayeka with a small cocky smile. She grins back and looks over at him when they hear the door open.

"Hey guys we are back." Laughs Ryo with an awkward look on his face as he enters through the door with Kiyone following him.

"Well hey there, you two little love birds. How was your walk?" Laughed Kyoko as Kiyone and Ryo looked at him as they go red in the cheeks.

"KYOKO will you shut up we aren't love birds we where just getting to know each other more." Growls Ryo with a very pissed off expression on his face though to Kyoko he knows it is obvious what Ryo was feeling.

"Hey just relax Ryo. Man you think the guy could take a joke." Kyoko looks at Ryoko and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well now that he is with Kiyone it doesn't seem like he can." Ryoko and Kyoko both giggle and they then go outside and rest on the roof.

"Well guys I am off to bed." Tenchi smiles as he gets up and heads to the stairs and he begins to make his way up to his room.

"Yeah we are all going to bed now lord Tenchi." Replied Ayeka. Ayeka looked at the clock and it read. Well everyone had said their good nights and had all went to bed except Ryoko and Kyoko who are now on the roof chatting away.

"Looks like everyone has gone to bed Kyoko we are on our own now." Ryoko snuggles up to Kyoko. Ryoko looks up at him smiling and Kyoko looks down at her smiling.

"Yep that we are, do you sit out here often?" Asks Kyoko as he looks towards the sky looking at the stars from earth.

"Yeah I do sit here often just looking at the sky and thinking how beautiful it is." Ryoko then looks up at the sky.

"Well Ryoko what are you thinking about? You seem deep in thought." Asked Kyoko looking a little concerned.

"Oh who me? Yeah sorry it's just that my life seems to have gotten a lot better since I was released from that cave meeting Tenchi, having a carnival like life and now you showing up it's so cool I just can't believe it!!!" She grabs him and pulls him close and gives him a kiss.

"Yeah I agree it is one of the best things to ever happen to me too, but if this war comes then no one is going to be safe." Sighs Kyoko as he looks at Ryoko he is no longer smiling.

"Yeah but we can run away together and forget everyone." She smiles and snuggles up to him.

"Maybe but what about Tenchi? Are you just going to forget him now that you have me again after he freed you from the cave?" Kyoko continues then looks up at the sky.

"Of course not we will visit him as often as we can and I will always be grateful he freed me." She smiles to make Kyoko feel better but it's not working.

"Ok let me explain, if this war happens no where is gonna be safe and I am afraid I won't be able to protect you from the Scryia." Kyoko then takes a deep breath and sighs. "I guess what I am saying is I am going to die trying to protect you, but you know the reason I must fight them and you understand don't you?" Asked Kyoko as he looked at her hoping she would give him the right answer.

"They had taken you captive when you where a child and they took control of your body and made you destroy everything you held dear, your mother your father and your younger brother and sister. That's why you must fight them to get revenge for what they did to you, but I wish you would just forget about it and stay here with me. I was also controlled by someone." Answered Ryoko looking at him.

"I would love to stay here with you Ryoko but I just can't forget about it, the members of my family must be avenged and if Juria should lose this war no where will be safe from the Scryia, millions of families will go through what I did and I can't stand the thought of letting that happen." Replied Kyoko talking much like a hero instead of a pirate.

"But Kyoko, Juria hates you and will probably try to kill you instead of accepting your help it's not worth it." Pleaded Ryoko who is very concerned Kyoko will die if he goes ahead with this.

"I am not doing this because I want to… I am doing it because I must; I can't stand by and not help them knowing that if they lose; you and everyone else I care about won't be safe anymore." Answered Kyoko sadly as he sits behind Ryoko his arms wrapped around her waist.

"But why does it have to be you surely the warriors of Juria strong enough to defeat the Scryia, they've defeated every other empire that has attacked them before haven't they?" Asked Ryoko knowing that only she has had the power to seriously hurt Juria.

"The Jurians have defeated all the other empires because of their Juria power and their light hawk wings, the other empires had nothing to match that but the Scryia are different because they have the dragon aura that is on par with the power of Juria and their warships have the their own version of the dragon aura, just like the Juria tree ships have the Light hawk wings. I am sorry Ryoko but I can't risk it I must help Juria, besides do you think Ryo is going to just sit by and let the Scryia invaded his home world." Answered Kyoko looking at Ryoko giving her a warm smile

"Please Kyoko don't go I only just got you back I don't want to lose you again." Pleads Ryoko as tears begin to form and drip down her cheeks.

Instead of saying anything Kyoko just pulled Ryoko closer to him drawing comfort from each other and trying not to think of the war that was coming Kyoko gives her a kiss and they both Teleport themselves to their rooms and they go to sleep trying to shake thoughts of this impending war.

That's chapter 3 done hope you enjoyed it Chapter four will be up soon Comments would be great thanks.


	4. Duty of a Knight defend the Princesses

Disclaimer: Well as you guessed we don't own any of the characters used in this story they are owned by AIC and Pioneer and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. We do own two characters, Kyoko and Ryo plus the race known as the Scryia as well. They are our own; well please don't sue us as we are broke; with that said lets get this story rolling yet again

Empires at war

Chapter 4… Duty of a knight, defend the Princesses

It's another bright morning in the Masaki residence and the girls are currently cleaning up the house and garden after the party they had the night before. Tenchi has just woken and is making his way down the stairs.

"Morning everyone your all up early this morning." Said Tenchi as he came down the stairs and into the living room of the house he looks around to see everyone in living the room.

"Yes lord Tenchi we got up early this morning and tidied up after the party." Smiled Ayeka as she sat in the chair taking a few deep breaths.

"Yeah we did clean up we couldn't leave the house in a mess now could we." Added Ryo looking up at Tenchi from his spot on the chair.

"Well thank you, I am grateful for your helping with the tidying up." Replied Tenchi in a friendly tone of voice looking at everyone with a smile on his face.

"No problem Tenchi it's the least I can do for you being so nice to me and Kyoko." Replied Ryo with a smile.

"Where is Kyoko anyway?" Asked Tenchi looking around for Kyoko but to no avail.

"Well he isn't with Ryoko as he gave Sasami some money and he asked Ryoko to take her into town and get here some pieces of equipment for her new guitar." Replied Kiyone looking back over at Tenchi.

"Yeah that's right I wonder why he is so nice to Sasami though." Asked Mihoshi as she began to ponder.

"I can answer that for you but only if you promise, not to repeat what I tell you, you got it? Kyoko will not be too pleased and he can be very violent." Washu puts on a serious face.

Everyone crowds round while Washu tells them why he is so nice to Sasami. "You see a long time ago when the Scryia where just a small empire. The planet Kyoko came from well was close to one of their main bases, the people of the planet knew they could be invaded at anytime so they prepared, the Scryia first started by raiding the towns and cities and killed everyone who tried to stop them. One day in the middle of another raid Kyoko was doing some shopping for his mother when he seen a dead body of a young girl lying at a street corner. Kyoko ran over and lifted the little girl's body to get a closer look... he found out it was his little sisters friend."

"Aww that is so sad." Replied an upset Mihoshi as she began to cry.

"Hush Mihoshi." Replied Kiyone as they continued to listen to Washu's story.

"Well as I was saying Kyoko lifted her body and carried her round the corner to see the raiding party attack some friends of his, so he yelled abuse at the Scryia, which he told them to go home and leave them alone. So one of them thought they would be big and hit our little Kyoko for his outburst, he dropped his sisters friends body and the shopping but instead of crying like a normal boy he got back up and in a fit of rage he killed the whole raiding party. When he noticed what he had done the poor boy had ran away to the mountains to seek forgiveness, he didn't know he had it in him; but his father found him and explained to him that he has a power that no one on the planet had and he must use it to protect the weak. So once he was trained to use it he became the planets defender and helped. But one day, the raiding party showed up and attacked, but this time they wanted Kyoko, they managed to capture him and brain washed him. He then went back to his planet, with a few Scryia to defend him, and he killed his own family as the Scryia soldiers laughed as they watched, once he finally regained control over the madness that held him. He noticed most of his family laying there dead in front of him he walked over to their bodies and noticed his sister dying there in front of him he held her hand and begged for her forgiveness as he released only he could of done this to them, and with her dying breath she forgave him and told him they where using him and she wanted him to become the strongest in the universe. He then promised her he will avenge her and the rest of his family and become the strongest and to become the strongest at all costs. He then exploded and killed every Scryia on the ship that brought him there, and killed every Scryia on the planet in the following weeks he then buried his family and left, I met him shortly after, we grew quite close and we did have a relationship at one point, once he noticed my genius he asked me to put his power into the form of the gems that Ryoko has, he gave me three of which I used to give Ryoko her powers, he kept three to himself and he kept the others hidden away. He then left became a space pirate he was gone for thousands of years before I saw him again he returned and met Ryoko well let's just say I wasn't the love of his life anymore, him and Ryoko grew close and well no room for me anymore as I was older than him and as for the reason he treats Sasami the way he does is..." But before Washu could finish Ayeka jumped in and said.

"It's because Sasami reminds him so much of his own little sister he has taken it on himself not to let her go. That's so sad I feel really sorry for him." Said Ayeka with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah I know I told Ryoko he only felt for her in that way I didn't know he was so dedicated to his family and his friends." Replied Tenchi trying not to cry.

"Yeah such a harsh life no wonder he is the way he is, but at least he is becoming more social he's opening up to us now." Replied Kiyone looking over at Tenchi.

"Yeah and to make things worse I didn't know any of this it's the first I heard of it, no wonder he hates the Scryia and how it's hard for him to get close to anyone, but thank god we did crash here, you guys have gave the cold black heart life again and with Ryoko and Washu here he can feel warm and happy again." Smiled Ryo looking at everyone else.

"He was always a good guy no matter what he would do or say but he bottled it all up the only people that know the truth were Ryoko and myself, but now I think he sees us as his family." Replied Washu with tears in her eyes.

"But to us, he is nothing what his reputation states, he is kind helpful and an over all nice guy he's not your average space pirate it is also very hard to believe he is such a killer and speaking of which where is he?" Asked Ayeka as she looked around for him but to know avail. Ryo then looks outside through a window and points to where Kyoko is.

"Why does he have his sword energised?" Asked Mihoshi as she watches him outside.

"It's normal for him he is one of the only pirates I know to train everyday to try make is combat skills better and his younger sister did want him to be the strongest so that's why he is there to get better and to keep a promise, but keep quiet now as here he comes." The group quickly get back to tidying up again so Kyoko doesn't notice that they were talking about him.

"Well hey guys, what's up you seem a little awkward and uneasy, is everything ok?" Asked Kyoko looking at everyone with a concerned look on his face.

"Yep everything is fine Kyoko are you ok, is there anything bothering you at all?" Asked Ryo look at him with a dodgy look.

"No nothing is bothering me I am great but thanks for being so considerate you should give Kiyone some of that attention she might get jealous." Laughs Kyoko was he walks back to where the ship is and he goes into his room. Ryo is thinking to himself about Kyoko's comment.

"One of these days you are going to regret that remark." He then gets back to cleaning up.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Ryoko and Sasami are having so much fun.

"So Sasami where to now?" Asked Ryoko as she looked down at Sasami with a big smile on her face. "Well we have been to most of the shops now and we have got all this new stuff, so let's go get something to eat, also one thing has been bothering me Ryoko."

"What is that Sasami?" Ryoko asked her knowing full well what was coming next.

"Why is Kyoko so nice to me and why does he treat me so special?" She looks up at Ryoko with a questioning look on her face.

"Well along time ago he lost someone very close to him, and I guess you remind him so much of what that person was like. So he will look out for you because you remind him of the person he lost along time ago." She looks down at Sasami with a distant look on her face. Sasami looks back up at Ryoko and asks her another question.

"So why did you bring me shopping?" Asked Sasami with a smile on her face as they neared the café they are going to eat at.

"Because Kyoko asked me too and I can't help it but I try to keep him happy." Ryoko goes all starry eyed as she thinks about it then she quickly snaps back to reality again.

"Oh that is strange you're normally not like that." Laughed Sasami as they both sat down at the table pulling in their chairs.

"Yeah your right about that but it's different with you guys and with Kyoko and Tenchi, but can we stop talking about this and eat something?" She looks at her stomach and it begins to grumble. Sasami looks at her and giggles.

"Ok Ryoko I am going to have this nice piece of cake what do you want to eat?" Sasami hands Ryoko the small menu and Ryoko has a quick look at it.

"Well Sasami dear I am going to have some noodles. As I don't feel very hungry today." Ryoko looks at Sasami and Sasami orders the cake and noodles plus drinks for the both of them and the waiter goes and places the order.

After a few minutes the waiter comes back over with their orders and they both sat there chatting and eating their food, after a few moments of eating Sasami stopped and asks in a small but innocent voice.

"Ryoko do you know who it is that I remind Kyoko off?" After a few moments in which, Ryoko appears to be thinking she answers

"I think you remind him of his younger sister." Ryoko just stares into thin air looking straight ahead.

"I do?" Asked Sasami in a surprised voice as she continues to look at Ryoko.

"Yes you do, Kyoko loved all of his family very dearly but his little sister was especially close to his heart, that's why he's so nice to you, we are the only family he has and we even properly related to him." Answered Ryoko with a sad tone in her voice.

"What happened to his family?" Asked Sasami who is still curious but she knows she shouldn't ask.

"They are all dead, but if you want to know more you should ask Kyoko yourself, but I warn you its not a pretty story so don't be surprised if he doesn't want to talk about it as it is very painful for him, well come on Sasami we had better go back now it is starting to get late and everyone is probably wondering what we're up to." Smiled Ryoko as she looks at Sasami with a small smile.

"True I think we better we don't want Ayeka thinking you've taken me into space again like last time." Answered Sasami with a giggle as she got up out of her chair and paid for their food.

"Yeah I know your sister is such a pain." Ryoko also gets up out of her chair and watches as Sasami returns from the counter.

"Yeah then we better be off I bet Kyoko will be missing you." Ryoko and Sasami then make their way to the train station after eating their food and wait for the train.

Mean while back home, Ryo has headed out to the ship to check on the systems, so the rest of the gang go and try to get more info about Ryo from Washu.

"Hey everyone what can I do for you?" Asks Washu as the others entered her lab.

"Hello Little Washu we were wondering if you had managed to get any more info on Ryo?" Asked Ayeka politely as the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Well I've been doing some more research on him and to be honest I haven't been able to find much on him most of the data in the Jurian data banks have been wiped clean but what I have found is interesting!" Answers Washu she then activates her school classroom and brings up her blackboard.

"Well come on Miss Washu please tell us." Asked Ayeka impatiently. "Well Ayeka Ryo was once your mother's guardian when she was pregnant with Sasami, he served as her body guard shortly before she became pregnant, and he stayed with her until a few years after she gave birth." Washu looked at Ayeka who was in shock with disbelief.

"Whoa ok Miss Washu. So Ryo was the guardian my mum was always talking about? That would explain the memories Sasami has of a guard who played with her and sang to her at night, but I will admit I had no idea it was RYO!!!" As Ayeka kept rambling on about how she couldn't remember Ryo very well, the others just stood there totally in shock.

"So that means he used to protect Ayeka's mum and he kept her from harm?" Asked Kiyone as she stumbled to get to grips with what she was told.

"Yes and apparently he did a very good job for the records I got say that he foiled a number of assassinations attempts on Misaki and a number of kidnapping attempts on Sasami but he was assigned other duties shortly after because the Emperor apparently didn't like the way Misaki and Ryo were getting on and apparently there were rumours of them having a intimate relationship." Answered Washu while trying to keep a straight face. Everyone's jaw fell even further and they all looked towards Ayeka.

"My Mother had a relationship with Ryo!!!!" Yelled a very shocked Ayeka. Her eyes almost popping out of her head. "I said they were only rumours so I don't know if they are true but why don't you try asking him about it he may tell you if you ask, but before you go I have to ask you something?" Answered Washu looking over at Ayeka.

"What would that be Little Washu?" Asked Ayeka slightly calmer than what she was before. Washu then clears her throat and says.

"I have found another data file on Ryo but I couldn't access it because it requires a Level 10 security code and my computer requires a lot of time to break into it but I was hoping you might have a level 10 access code with you being the first crown princess?" Washu looks at Ayeka with a hopefully glint in her eye.

"Yes I do have a level 10 code take me to a computer station and I'll input the code for you." Answers Ayeka she then follows Washu to a nearby station and puts it in.

"Thanks Ayeka now let's see what we have here." Replied Washu transfixing her eyes on the screen. After a few minutes of reading Washu looked up from her computer and says "Well this is unexpected!"

"What is unexpected Miss Washu?" Asks Ayeka politely but franticly.

"This data file has a lot of info on why Ryo was banished from Juria apparently they had managed to capture Ryoko's dear Kyoko and the Emperor had made a deal with Kyoko in exchange for letting him go, your father wanted him to kill someone for him and Ryo was sent to make sure he didn't try to escape, at first Kyoko agreed to the mission and went off to do it with Ryo but when he found out who his target was he refused to kill her and Kyoko let the target escape, it was later discovered that Ryo assisted in Kyoko's escape. But his sense of duty made him recapture Kyoko and take him back to Juria to be imprisoned. Shortly after being imprisoned, Kyoko escaped and your father sent Ryo after him with a small fleet but out of respect for his act of honour he allowed Kyoko to escape on purpose but your dad found out about this and brought Ryo to trial for treason and was to be executed as a traitor but Masaki and Funaho managed to convince him only to banish him from Juria instead because of the good deeds he had done in the past." Answered Washu with an impressed sounding tone in her voice.

Ayeka then asked Washu "Who was their target?"

Washu then turns to face Ayeka and replies

"She was a young girl on the royal council, well anyway when Ryo and Kyoko went to carry out the mission they found out, that this girl was being controlled by her father. Who had acquired some technology which enabled him to control people, so Kyoko killed her father and once she snapped out of it, she realised her father had been using her, and she would accept the punishment for the crimes her father committed even though it wasn't her fault. But instead of killing her Kyoko asked Ryo to get her smuggled out on a ship so that she could live her life without her fearing of getting hunted down and killed." Replied Washu. Everyone takes a quick look at each other and then they huddle in, the continue to talk about the info they have found on Ryo

Mean while back aboard Kyoko's downed ship Kyoko is doing something in his room when Ryo is trying to maintain the ships power, but little does he know it's Kyoko who is draining it.

"Ah where in the bloody blue hell is all the power going? I can't think what the hell is draining it?" Moans Ryo as he walks up and down pacing himself, he turns round and notices what seems to be a light show coming from Kyoko's room. "Hey Kyoko what the hell are you doing in there anyway?" Kyoko then opens the door but is still keeping the concealed so Ryo can't look in.

"I found this really pretty gem a while back and I am now cutting it into diamond shapes using this high powered cutting tool I can't be disrupted or it might not cut right, call back in about 5 minutes." He then closes the door and leaves Ryo standing there.

"Damn you Kyoko you're the one taking all the bloody power." Ryo then goes to his room on the ship and sits on the bed waiting on Kyoko to finish.

Now on the train and returning from Tokyo, Ryoko and Sasami are both staring out the train window.

"Wonder how the others are doing?" Asked Sasami looking over at Ryoko with a glint of worry in her eyes.

"I am sure they are fine Sasami so stop worrying about them, but if I find out that Kyoko is flittering with any of them I swear I will….kill him." Ryoko has a very angry look on her face.

"Ryoko, Kyoko's not like that and you know it!" Replies Sasami looking at Ryoko with a smile trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I know so what did you get then Sasami let's see?" Ryoko tries to look but Sasami pulls the bag away and giggles.

"Well I got loads of clothes and things plus I got you this new video game." She hands Ryoko the video game. "And I got some stuff for the others." She takes the stuff out of her bag and shows Ryoko it.

"Ok Sasami it shouldn't be long now to we get back so how about we play cards until we reach the station." Ryoko smiles at Sasami and Sasami smiles back.

"Yeah ok Ryoko why not." Sasami takes out the deck of cards and they both start playing.

While back at the house they are waiting for Ryo to return.

"Ah where has Ryo gotten to I want to talk to him about this relationship with my mother." Growls Ayeka as she walks up and down the living room while the rest of the group watch her. They don't say anything and they just watch as she paces herself they wish he would hurry up and come back.

Well back in the crashed ship, Kyoko has just finished cutting the gem. "YES!!! I finally done it, the god damn thing is done and nice and neatly done if I do say so myself. Laughs Kyoko as he walks out of his room. "Hey Ryo you can get on with the ship repairs as the power is back." Kyoko looks over at Ryo and smiles before admiring the gem fragments that he has cut.

"You bloody idiot using the power like that, see how long you have set back the repairs at least a few more hours, geesh what am I going to do with you?" Moans Ryo as he looks over at Kyoko.

"I don't know maybe get me arrested again or something? But anyway here take this." Kyoko hands him a jewel on a chain. "It's to show our friendship." But before Ryo could answer Kyoko had already left the ship and was on his way back to the house. "Ah heck what did he give me this for? Though I will admit it is very pretty." Ryo then puts it around his neck and continues to work on the ships repairs, now he has the power he needs back again.

Meanwhile back at the house Ayeka is pacing round the sitting room waiting for Ryo to come back when Kyoko walks in.

"Kyoko where is Ryo I need to talk to him?" Asks Ayeka as she spots him, Kyoko is about to answer when Kiyone starts waving her hands and making motions trying to tell him not to say, Kyoko sees this and realizes and only says.

"Sorry Ayeka I haven't seen him, why do you need him for something?" Kyoko looks at her with a small smile on his face and Ayeka replies.

"I have something very important I need to talk to him about." Answered Ayeka. She returns to pacing around the room with out another word. Kyoko walks over to Kiyone and sits down next to her and asks

"What was that about, has Ryo done something to annoy her?" He turns to look at Kiyone with a confused look on his face.

"She's just found out something surprising about him from Washu and she wants to talk to him about it and personally I wouldn't mind knowing the answer myself." Replies Kiyone.

"And what did Washu tell her, what could possibly make her want to talk to him this badly?" Asked a curious Kyoko getting more interested by the minute.

"Let's just say that if what Washu told us is true then Ryo had better make a quick getaway, because Ayeka is going to BE really pissed off at him." Kiyone then leans over and whispers into Kyoko's ear. "Where is Ryo anyway?"

"He's out repairing the ship." Replied Kyoko whispering the answer back Kiyone. "Well anyway I've got a gift for the two of you."

"Really?" Asked Kiyone looking at Kyoko a bit strange.

"Yeah here you go and here is yours Ayeka." He hands them both their jewel necklaces.

"Whoa this is beautiful why are you giving us these for?" Asked Ayeka looking a bit surprised.

"It's to show that we are friends that is why, so don't lose it on me." Kyoko looks at her with a glint in his eye he is dead serious about this.

"Oh ok well thank you it's very nice." Ayeka then puts it around her neck and begins to admire it.

"Yeah thank you very much Kyoko for a pirate you're a cool guy." Kiyone then puts her necklace around her neck. Kyoko then walks out to the back and as usual finds Mihoshi, but this time Mihoshi has just woken up instead of being asleep.

"Hey Mihoshi I have a gift for you." Kyoko hands Mihoshi her necklace and Mihoshi looks up at him.

"Whoa this looks expensive, thank you Kyoko." Mihoshi jumps up and gives him a hug.

"The necklace is to show we are friends so look after it." Kyoko looks at her also giving her the serious look.

"Yeah ok I will thanks it is so pretty hehe." Laughed Mihoshi as she admired it some more before putting it on. Kyoko leaves to find Tenchi and Washu. He finds Tenchi in his room cleaning up.

"Hey Tenchi you keeping ok?" Kyoko asks looking at Tenchi as he tidies his room.

"Yeah Kyoko I am fine so what can I do for you?" Asked Tenchi wondering why Kyoko is talking to him all of a sudden.

"I just wanted to give you this." Kyoko hands him his necklace and watches as Tenchi looks at it in awe.

"Whoa Kyoko this looks to be expensive." Tenchi continues to admire it he really likes it.

"Yeah Tenchi it is but I want you have this piece as a sign of our friendship as I don't like the idea of being called Godfather all the time." Tenchi puts it around his neck and continues to marvel at it. "Well I better get this one to Washu so see you later Tenchi." Kyoko leaves to find Washu he walks down the stairs and opens the door to her lab which, he finds her in her lab as usual.

"Hey Washu I have something to give you." Kyoko hands her the necklace and then gives her a little kiss.

"Whoa this pretty but thank you it looks expensive and what was the kiss for? Though I admit I am cute so a kiss is to be expected." Washu lets out one of her little laughs and looks up at Kyoko smiling.

"Yeah ok I see you later it's to show our friendship so look after it and the kiss was a surprise there was no reason for it don't tell Ryoko she will get the wrong idea." Kyoko then leaves and he gives Yosho and Noboyuki their necklaces and also gives the guardians theirs as well.

When he goes back into the living room he can hear Ayeka shouting. "RYO did you have an affair with my mum?" Yells Ayeka as she stomps over to Ryo. She makes Ryo back into a corner.

"You mean Misaki; NO I did not have a relationship with your mum!! We were just good friends." Replies Ryo cringing in fear as Ayeka gets right in his face.

"Oh Ryo you naughty man, sleeping with Ayeka's mum how could you." Laughs Kyoko wondering how Ayeka is going to kill his friend.

"I didn't have a relationship with her mum ok Kyoko so SHUT UP!!!"

Kyoko quickly walks outside but Ayeka still continues to yell at Ryo.

"SO you didn't have an affair with my mum?" Asked Ayeka who is still fuming.

"NO I didn't we were just good friends and just how the hell did you find out anyway?" Asked Ryo who now fears for his life.

"Washu had found out some more info on you that's how we know about it." Replied Ayeka still a bit on edge.

"Oh I should have guessed she would crack into the private file sooner or later, though it would have been nice if you hadn't found that out and please don't tell Sasami." Ryo gets down on his knees and begs her not to tell.

"Ok Ryo I won't tell her she should be home any minute now anyway." Replied Ayeka looking down at Ryo on his knees. She can't help but smile.

Back outside however Kyoko is waiting for Sasami and Ryoko to come home. He yawns and almost falls asleep he wakes up again when he hears someone calling his name.

"Kyoko were you waiting on us?" Smiles Ryoko as she and Sasami are walking up the steps towards the house.

"Yeah I was waiting on you two, as I have something to give you both." Replies Kyoko looking at both of them.

"Oh what is it?" Asked Sasami with a smile on her face.

"Well Sasami it's a necklace to show that we are friends." He hands Sasami her necklace and he watches as she marvels at it.

"Oh thank you Kyoko it looks really pretty." Smiles Sasami as she gives him a little kiss on the cheek and runs into the house and meets everyone else and gives them their gifts.

"So what have you got to give me? And don't let her kiss you again. I knew you could be a nice guy but don't let her kiss you. You got that? But this isn't like you to give people things. Me and Washu used to be the only people you spoiled with gifts. Now your giving everyone them." Ryoko gives him a strange look.

"Well it's not much just a necklace and this ring." Kyoko hands her the necklace and ring and he watches as she smiles and admires it.

"Ah its really beautiful, thank you so much." Ryoko then gives Kyoko a big hug and dances around him smiling and giggling.

"Well here give me those bags." Kyoko takes the bags from Ryoko and they both walk to the house Ryoko's arm linked with Kyoko's.

Meanwhile up in space not far from the planet earth, the human forms of Azaka and Kamidake are flying to earth on their treeship with the Emperor of Juria.

"How long to we arrive at earth Azaka?" Asked the Emperor as he looked down at one of his most rusted followers.

"It will not be long now Emperor." Azaka replied looking back up at him.

"Very well then maintain our present course and speed." Replied the Emperor.

Azaka nods and instructs Kamedake to hold the present speed and course, the ship continues on its way to earth.

Well back at Tenchi's house Tenchi, Ryo and Kyoko are out in the carrot fields getting carrots for tonight's dinner as they are having stew. Sasami and Ayeka are preparing dinner, Kiyone and Mihoshi are cleaning, Ryoko is just lazing around and Washu is in her lab.

"Well we are almost done now, geesh this is tiring." Kyoko sighs when Ryo butts in.

"Yeah it is Kyoko but it keeps you out of trouble and Tenchi has to do this all by himself so we are making it easier for him by helping." Smiled Ryo as he lifted some more vegetables putting them into a basket.

"Yes and thanks for this Ryo, but I am also glad you two came as it means there is more men in the house now. Now the girls don't fuss over me as much you two are a life saver." Tenchi laughs out loud with a grin on his face as he rubs his head he can't believe he actually admitted.

"Well I am glad I came here because I found my Ryoko again." Kyoko goes all distant and goes into a trance.

"Here lover boy you can come back down to earth now. Tenchi I think our Kyoko has finally lost his marbles, Kyoko are you feeling ok?" Ryo checks his temperature and laughs.

"Oh he's fine Ryoko must have him wrapped around her little finger." Ryo bursts into laughter and Tenchi joins him. Kyoko then comes back around and says to Ryo in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that why Kiyone has you eating out of the palm of her hand. I bet if she told you to jump you would then ask her how high." Tenchi bursts out laughing and thinks to himself.

"It's brilliant to have more guys around the house."

A half an hour later they have finished with their work and sitting down to have a rest when Kyoko suddenly yells out.

"YES!!! We are finished." Yells Kyoko of the top of his voice as he dances around all happy.

"Yeah we are finished I think we should head back to the house now so we can give these vegetables to Sasami." Replied Tenchi as he looked up at the sky before looking back at the others. The three of them get up and make their way back to the house.

"So what do you say you guys, I think we should all get a bath when we get in." Commented Kyoko as he looked down at his hands and then back at Ryo and Tenchi.

"Yeah I agree it would a good idea we can't sit down for dinner smelling of sweat now can we." Laughed Tenchi as the trio continued to walk towards to the house.

"Yeah I am sweating and I want to unwind a bit before we eat so a bath sounds like the best idea.

When they arrived back at the house Tenchi took the vegetables to Sasami then went to the bath. Ryo headed to the bath also. Kyoko went and talked to Ryoko and then he went to the bath also. The three guys are now currently sitting in the bath relaxing.

"Oh this is good. Smiled Tenchi as he sat in the bath and relaxed looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah it is nice and relaxing this is real good." Replies Ryo as he relaxes in the bath.

"Of course it is you work most of the day, the best thing is coming home to a good hot bath." Grins Kyoko as he sits and washes himself.

"Well that's me I am going to go get dressed so see you guys at dinner." Tenchi gets up and leaves the bath while Ryo and Kyoko stay and enjoy it a bit more. As Tenchi was coming out of his room from getting changed he heard a sound of a ship coming in and ran outside with the rest of the gang except Kyoko and Ryo who were still in the bath lazing around.

"Looks like your mother has decided to visit us Ayeka." Said Yosho as Misaki, Funaho, and Ayeka's father got off the treeship with the human forms of Azaka and Kamedake closely behind them. After Misaki had hugged everyone in the room to death and Ayeka's father had exchanged words with everyone they all went inside and sat down and had some tea.

"So Ayeka how have you been?" Asked Funaho as she sat opposite her sister's daughter.

"I have been fine Auntie Funaho, I have been doing very well thank you." Ayeka bows her head and Funaho nods her head.

"It seems to me that Tenchi has been looking after our girls very well hasn't he dear sister." Misaki looks over at Funaho and Funaho nods back in agreement.

"Yes Tenchi has looked after Ayeka and Sasami very well indeed and for that I thank you Tenchi." Funaho lowers her giving Tenchi a short bow. Tenchi goes slight red and replies.

"It's nothing really honest." Tenchi goes red again and Funaho lets out a short chuckle and they continue with their conversation.

About half an hour later Kyoko and Ryo began to walk down stairs and heard voices so they quickly put their heads around the door and pulled back very quickly.

"Oh SHIT!! The emperor of Juria is in there." Whispers Ryo in a panic looking over at Kyoko really scared.

"Calm down Ryo if he pulls anything I'll hurt him and you know I will." Replies Kyoko trying to reassure his friend that no harm will come to him.

"Yeah I would love to see that." Ryo looks at Kyoko sarcastically.

"Well I am going Ryo someone is coming." Kyoko then teleports back upstairs leaving Ryo on his one. Ryo goes into a panic when Misaki pokes her head around the corner and yells

"RYO is that you??" Misaki then gets him in one of those bone breaking hugs of hers and trails poor Ryo into the room where everyone is sitting.

"Look Funaho its Ryo our dear little Ryo has returned to us." Misaki smiles as she sees Ryo for the first time in ages.

"Hello Ryo how have you been keeping?" Asked Funaho as she glanced over at Ryo.

"I am good thank you, and how are you my dear friend?" Asked Ryo as he looked over at Funaho with a warm smile on his face.

"I am fine Ryo glad to see you still have your manners after all these years." Sniggered Funaho as she turned to properly look at Ryo this time. Ryo then turns round to the emperor of Juria who then yells to Azaka and Kamedake

"Arrest the traitor!!!" With that said Azaka and Kamedake both run over and grab Ryo by the arms much to Ryo's surprise.

"Father please let Mr Ryo go?" Asked Ayeka with a sad look on her face as she looked at her father he's only hear and he's causing trouble already.

"No he is a traitor and he shall be punished." Yelled the Emperor.

"I am sorry to intrude your royal highness but someone who might... I add isn't in this room is not happy at what you are doing." Ryoko then turns to Ryo and smiles. Ryoko then adds. "He will be here in 5…4…3…2…1…" Then all of a sudden Kyoko appears in the room with a very pissed off look on his face.

"LET GO OFF MY FRIEND." Yells Kyoko as he looks over at Ryo being held by Azaka and Kamedake they both look at him and lower their heads.

"I am sorry but orders are orders." Replies Azaka looking a bit scared. But before he had realised, Kyoko had grabbed the both off them by the neck and was holding them in the air.

"Kyoko please don't hurt Azaka and Kamedake they are only doing what they are told." Sasami runs over and grabs a hold of his leg.

"Sasami keep away from that man!" Yells her father as she stands beside Kyoko.

"Please Kyoko please don't hurt them." Begged Sasami with Ayeka joining in with the pleading.

"Ok, for you two I'll put them down." Kyoko then throws them into the corner. "Sorry guys." Kyoko looks at Azaka and Kamedake and they nod while still holding their necks.

"Ok Kyoko thank you but don't start fighting ok. they are here for a reason lets hear what they have to say ok Kyoko?" Asked Ryo trying to restrain Kyoko verbally.

"Yeah ok I'll listen to him and then I will try not to murder him." Replied Kyoko as he sat down beside Ryoko.

"Ayeka, Sasami we want you to come home with us, as a new empire only known as the Scryia have declared a war on us, and it's in you best interest to come home with me so I can protect you from these vile creatures."

The emperor had a very concerned look on his face. But once Kyoko heard the Scryia mentioned he looked over at the Emperor focusing his attention on what he was saying.

"No father we won't go as believe it or not we are safer here." Replied Ayeka looking at here father.

"What no!!! That boy can not protect you from these evil vile beings you are coming home." Replied the Emperor his tone getting even more serious. Sasami runs over to him and tells him.

"Daddy the Scryia attacked us but Ryo and Kyoko came and saved us, they destroyed their ships and Kyoko defeated their most powerful warriors." Sasami looks up at her dad with a smile on her face but before he could answer Kyoko jumped in.

"Yeah that's your Royal highness right I did and I swore to Sasami I will protect her and Ayeka and everyone else in this room from those lizards so don't get your Royal beard in a twist." Kyoko is still looking at the Emperor can see it in Kyoko's eyes.

"But that is the duty of us Royal Knights." Replied Azaka and Kamedake kind of annoyed that Kyoko saved them when it was their duty.

"Yes I know but you are needed to protect my father and mother from harm Kyoko and Ryo and Kyoko can look after us." Smiled Ayeka looking between her Royal Knights and Kyoko and Ryo.

"Yeah and besides the Scryia King is going to die by my hand and not by the Juria Empire I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it." Snarled Kyoko as the flash back comes back and he sees his sister dying and the promise he made to avenge her.

"Hey Kyoko calm down it will be alright we will get him and once he is dead you can live knowing your little sister can rest in peace." Ryoko walks over and gives him a hug.

"You see, I lost my family to them bastards and I attend to kill him for making me kill my own family." Kyoko then swings his arm around and buries it in the wall. "You see although Kyoko won't admit it, he would rather see Juria rule than the Scryia so he will fight for your side." Replied Ryo looking at the Emperor.

"Ok Kyoko I will leave my daughters here with you but I am also leaving Azaka and Kamedake just in case." Added the Emperor as he turned to face Kyoko.

"Yeah alright." Replied Kyoko as he looked back at the Emperor. Kyoko Watches as they three of them leave and they get back to their ship.

As the emperor returned to the ship Misaki and Funaho went round the group saying their good byes

"Make sure you look after my daughters." Misaki smiles and gives him a hug with Ryoko looking jealous. Kyoko gets his rubs crushed as Misaki hugs him. He looks down at her with a surprised look on his face. Misaki then notices Ryoko and says

"Aww poor Ryoko there is enough of Misaki to go around." She then gives Ryoko an even bigger hug and Kyoko watches as Ryoko's face goes blue. Misaki then let's go and Funaho and the Emperor board their ship and Tenchi and the group watch as the ship begins its lift off.

"Ryo get the ship stocked and be ready to leave. Now go!!" Kyoko watches as Ryo runs off to get the just repaired ship ready for launch. Kyoko then says "And the rest off you can come if you want." Kyoko then turns to the group and smiles.

"Of course we are going with you. I am not losing you again." Replied Ryoko as she looked over at him. Kyoko looks back and smiles he then sends her a telepathic message.

"Thanks Ryoko that means a lot." He then looks at her and she telepathically replies.

"Don't be getting soft on me. But I did say I will never let you go again and I will stick by my word." She smiles and Kyoko smiles back, a few seconds later Ayeka begins to speak.

"Yes we will be going with you Kyoko but why are we leaving?" Asked Ayeka as she looked over at Kyoko.

"Well we need to make sure your parents get back ok, they can't rule Juria if they are dead from an ambush or something. So get ready." Replies Kyoko looking over at Ayeka.

Everyone goes and gets everything they need and boards the ship.

"Are you guys ready? Asked Ryo as he powered up the ship.

"Yeah we so off we go to kick reptile butt." Yelled Ryoko as the ship lifts up off the ground its engines becoming more powerful. The ship takes off and flies straight out into space. They now chase after the Emperor's treeship to make sure he gets back to Juria.

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter ­ Please R&R and I hope to see you all again.


	5. To Find the Treeship

Disclaimer: Well as you guessed we don't own any of the characters used in this story they are owned by AIC and Pioneer and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. We do own two characters, Kyoko and Ryo plus the race known as the Scryia as well. They are our own; well please don't sue us as we are broke; with that said lets get this story rolling yet again

Empires at War!

Chapter 5…..To find The Treeship

Well Tenchi and the group have just left earth in pursuit of the emperor of Juria's Treeship so they an escort him, Misaki and Funaho back to the planet Juria to lead the counter attack on the Scryia.

"Ah man that Jurian Treeship is fast, where the hell is it?" Moaned Ryo looking very pissed as he tries to locate the ship on the sensors.

"Ryo you should know that they will be travelling very fast to get back to Juria and we aren't travelling as fast so we don't draw attention to ourselves, so for heavens sake stop moaning and keep flying." Replies Kyoko as he walks up and down on the bridge.

"Well we haven't come under Scryia attack yet… they haven't found us yet." Kiyone turns round and looks at Kyoko.

"Yeah they haven't attacked right now but they will and when they do we need to be ready." Kyoko replies looking concerned.

"Yeah but we will kick their butts me and Kyoko are the best space pirates in the universe." Smiles Ryoko, looking at the rest of the group.

"As I should of guessed you always show confidence, one day that will be your downfall." Laughs Washu as she looks up from typing on her computer.

"Washu shut up we didn't want your opinion." Growls Ryoko giving her one of those evil looks.

"Oh Ryoko did I burst your bubble I didn't mean too." Washu starts sniggering to herself.

"Ok you two please focus on the task at hand." Sighs Tenchi as he rubs his head.

"Samonuske do you detect any ships near by Jurian or otherwise?" Asked Ryo looking very uncomfortable as he continued to watch the scanners and monitors.

"No Ryo my scanners haven't located any ships near by." Replied Samonuske in a computers why of speaking.

"Ok that is good means no Scryia have detected us yet, but that also means no Treeship." Ryo just starts staring at his console blindly.

"Well hopefully we will catch them soon as I am getting hungry." Replies Mihoshi as she looks down at her stomach.

"Is that all you do Mihoshi eat and sleep?" Asked Kiyone looking very ashamed of her.

"Come on you guys we need to be serious with this we can't keep our guard down who knows we might get attacked without warning." Replied Kyoko looking around him.

The group is now staring into space when the sensors start bleeping.

"Hey guys Samonuske has picked something up and it is big. Yells Ryo as he swings around in his chair. "It's the Jurian Treeship and it looks like it has seen some action." Ryo begins transmitting a message and he soon gets a reply.

"Ah our little Ryo came and helped us Funaho." Smiles Misaki over the vid screen as she looked at Ryo.

"Are you guys ok? Who or what in the hell attacked you? Replied Ryo looking very concerned.

"Well naturally the Scryia attacked us little Ryo." Replied Misaki with a disappointed look on her face with tears beginning.

"Yes… Ryo they attacked us but to make matters worse they got the drop on us." Added Funaho as she pushed Misaki over so she could be seen on the screen. "But to make things even worse the emperor was badly injured when they boarded us." Tears began to flow down her cheeks, "The doctors said he might not make it." Funaho looks up and Ryo can clearly see that she is upset.

"Hey it's ok Funaho he will live he is a fighter and he's very stubborn, now come on don't cry he will be alright." Ryo looks behind him to see Kyoko and Tenchi and the others comforting Ayeka and Sasami when Kyoko suddenly walks over.

"Where did those bastards go? WHERE DID THEY GO!" Kyoko slams his hand on the console. The others turn round including Sasami and Ayeka and are watching Kyoko whose fists are clenched and tensed and his rage is going through the roof.

"Why are you so concerned for Kyoko you don't like the emperor of Juria so why be so worried about his well being?" Asked Funaho looking puzzled.

"They have little Sasami crying evil bastards and have Ayeka very upset, I lost my whole family to them and I won't let any more families get broken up because of them." Kyoko punches a hole in the wall and thinks to himself "Damn my emotions I have hung with Ryo for to long." Ryoko then walks over to try and calm him down.

"Hey Kyoko, just calm down they won't beat us, until we get there hold that rage and let it explode when we do get there." Ryoko puts her arms around him and whispers in his ear. "We are the strongest pirates in the universe we conquer all, and with all of them behind us, you Tenchi and myself will kill their emperor and will restore order, but then again we are space pirates we will more than likely break the order of things once we restore it." Ryoko begins to rub her head as she laughs.

"Yeah but right now we need to concentrate and defend them now while they make repairs as they will return to finish the job sooner or later." Said Kiyone who was looking at the scanners.

Well a short distance away just out of Kyoko's ships scanners a small fleet of Scryia vessels where making their approach on our groups position.

"Commander the Jurian dogs will soon be ours we will be there shortly." Smiled one of the Scryia as he looked towards.

"Good continue to watch them; the king suspects that the pirate Kyoko will aid them since our king used him to kill his family. He will use any means necessary to kill our king. Kyoko must not live and neither must the emperor of Juria and his relations." The Commander continues to issue commands to the other vessels which, break off an approach the group and are about to begin their attack.

While back on board Kyoko's ship the Scryia have been picked up on their ships scanners and sensors.

"Oh well Kiyone your right they are here to finish off what they started!" Yells Ryo as he looks at the amount ships on the vid screen with a shocked look on his face he then turns to Ryoko and Kyoko. "Kyoko and Ryoko you are going to have to go and kick reptile ass so I would get ready if I were you." Ryo then swings round on his chair and looks back at the vid screen with Misaki on it. "And Misaki please prepare the troops you have left and as soon as your ship is fixed and can leave, just take off and leave we can handle the rest of them." Ryo looks at her very concerned.

"Ok… we will leave but promise Funaho and me that you will return and we can get a party going." Misaki starts to smile over the vid screen.

"Yeah of course we can have a party as soon as this is all over and I won't be getting killed I have "The best pirates in the universe" to protect me." Ryo then swings around in his chair and Ryoko and Kyoko begin to laugh as the others look on and sigh to themselves.

"Ok Ryoko my dear I think we should get out there and start some trouble." Kyoko gets a big cheesy grin. "Yeah go Ryo-oh-ki." Ryo-oh-ki leaps out of the air lock and transforms into her space ship and Kyoko and Ryoko get aboard.

"OK Kiyone get all the gun ports up and running we need them." Yells Ryo as he looks at Kiyone with a serious look on his face.

"Roger!" Kiyone swings round in her chair hitting a few buttons on the ships control console the guns charge themselves up and the computer gives Kiyone a green light.

"Guns are charged and are ready to fire." Yells Kiyone as she watches the power gauge for the guns to make sure it's steady.

"Hold your fire for now. Mihoshi make sure the shields are up, Sasami and Washu go sit over there and hold on. Ayeka and Tenchi you're going to help me shoot the bastards down. Ok everyone lets do this." Everyone yells Roger and they all take their places the Vapoureon is ready for combat.

"Well it looks like this is it Ryoko" Kyoko turns round and looks at her with a smile knowing a lot of Scryia are going to die by his hand.

"Yeah this is it…. well they have the scout ships, and their small fighters, their battleships and their warships we are in for a lot of work so Ryo-oh-ki do you want to help Kyoko nail these bastards!" Asked Ryoko with and evil grin on her face

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" Ryo-oh-ki works herself into a frenzy

"Well Ryo-oh-ki wants to get them alright so this is it. We will let them make the first move."

On the Leading Warship of the Scryia. The Commanding officer has just instructed his soldiers on how they will proceed.

"Sir the ships are now in firing range. What are your orders?" Yelled an officer from the other side of the ships bridge.

"ATTACK THEM AND TOTAL WIPE THOSE WARM BLOODS OUT!" Yells the Commander as the ships being the operation.

Back on the ship Ryo notices they are moving into attack. "Oh well looks like it begins. Ok guys and girls it has started we are coming under attack. Ryoko, Kyoko and Ryo-oh-ki please be careful." Ryo then aims all the gun ports at the Scryia he nods towards Kiyone who starts to fire on the Scryia ships.

"OK Ryo-oh-ki it's begun, let's go get them ATTACK!" Ryo-oh-ki breaks off from the Vapoureon and begins to attack the smaller fighters.

"Well there they go I hope the three of them will be ok please look after yourselves." Tenchi looks out into space and watches the fire fight erupts right in front of him he then gets back to shooting down fighters with the ships weapon systems. Ryo then hits a few buttons on the console in front of him and a hanger door and the side of the ship opens and unleashes its own small fighter fleet.

"Hey Ryo where did you get those fighters from and where did you get people crazy enough to fly them? I haven't seen anyone around" Asked Kiyone wondering why she had never seen any pilots onboard.

"Those little fighters of ours aren't piloted by people they are piloted by the ship itself and Washu retrieved them for me when I was repairing the ship." Ryo then turns round and smiles at Kiyone before swinging his to chair to the vid screen.

"Misaki how are you guys holding up?" Asked Ryo looking up at the vid screen.

"We are holding very well Ryo thanks for asking." Misaki blows him a kiss and Ryo rubs his head as Kiyone gives Misaki a very dirty look. "But anyway our ship should be repaired in about 30 minutes can you hold them for that long sweetie pie?" Asked Misaki totally ignoring Kiyone's dirty look.

"Yes we should be able to hold them so just continue your repairs and I'll talk to you in about 30 minutes." Ryo looks up at the screen and smiles again.

"Ok Ryo speak to you then." The vid screen then turns off and Ryo turns his attention to the battle.

"Mihoshi how are our shields?" Asked Kiyone as she turned round and looked at her.

"They are holding Kiyone but I am scared I want to go home." Kiyone ignores Mihoshi and switches her attention back to the battle.

"Darn it most of our fighters are destroyed and their weapons can't beat the battleship and Warships shields." Ryo slams his fist on the console as he watches the remainder of his unmanned ships get shot down.

"Well Ryo we have also destroyed all of their fighters and Ryoko and Kyoko are returning here poor Ryo-oh-ki has been hit hard and Kyoko and Ryoko don't want her to fight anymore as they are very concerned." Sighed Washu turning to look at him. Ryo also sighs a little and then brings up the vid screen.

"Ok Misaki how long do you think it will take to repair your ship now?" Ryo looks at the screen hoping for a good answer but he knows he won't get one.

"About another 15 minutes my dear Ryo what's up has something happened?" Asked Misaki looking very worried.

"Yeah Ryo-oh-ki is badly hurt and they are flying back here now the poor little thing." Ryo sighs and rubs his head feeling sorry for Ryo-oh-ki. Ryo suddenly jumps up when he hears Misaki screaming.

"NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE RYO-OH-KI OR THEY WILL PAY!" Misaki's face goes flaming red and Ryo backs away from the screen.

"It is ok Misaki she will be ok she just needs to rest." Ryo is looking very scared and the sweat is pouring down the side of his face.

"Hey Ryo they are back now" Said Kiyone as she opened the airlock to let them in.

"They have also stopped firing for now and I'll stop now as well just to see what happens." Ryo stops firing the ships guns and the group all run over to Ryoko and Kyoko and Ryo-oh-ki who is in Kyoko's hands.

"Ryo-oh-ki hey kiddo please talk to me you can't die on me." Kyoko starts to look down on Ryo-oh-ki who isn't moving.

"Please Ryo-oh-ki speak to me Ryo-oh-ki." Ryoko looks at Kyoko with concern clearly written over her face.

"I don't think she will make it Ryoko." Kyoko gets down on his knees and looks at Ryo-oh-ki. "Those bastards don't care who they hurt I'll kill all of them evil vile creatures." Kyoko slams his hands into the floor and leaves a very big dent in the haul. Washu and the group come running in and see Ryo-oh-ki and Sasami bursts into tears thinking she has passed away.

"Princess Sasami Ryo-oh-ki will be fine Azaka please come and help me." Kamedake looks at Azaka and nods.

"Kamidake do you mean we will use that ability?" Asked Azaka not exactly sure what is going on.

"Yes that is exactly what we will do. Now everyone please stand back." Asked Kamedake as he turned to the others. Everyone stands back as Azaka and Kamidake channel some of their energy to keep Ryo-oh-ki alive and they quickly rush her to Washu who looks after her.

"She will pull through I take it you didn't want another Ryo-oh-ki to take her place?" Asked Washu looking at Ryoko.

"I mourn every time I lose Ryo-oh-ki. Although she comes back and doesn't remember what happened before I hate losing her Washu. Ryoko then teleports and holds Kyoko.

"Don't worry Ryoko we will get them god damn monsters for this." Kyoko eyes begin to glow a fiery red as he walks back to the control room after letting go of Ryoko.

"Samonuske!" Yells Kyoko as he walks on to the bridge.

"Yes Kyoko what is it?" Asked Samonuske wondering why Kyoko is yelling.

"Give me access to the cannon that this ship was just equipped with when Ryo stole you from the Galaxy Police." Kyoko looks over at the little drone that represents Samonuske and he nods

"Ok Kyoko I have activated the cannon as you requested." Samonuske optics turn blue as he begins the cannon's activation sequence.

On the main Warship in what's left of the small Scryia fleet the Commander watches as the cannon Kyoko was talking about, begins to show itself; coming out from the underbelly of the ship and extending its barrel right to the front of the ship. "What the hell is that? That cannon is enormous sir." Yelled one of the Commanders underlings.

"Yes it is soldier now order the battleships to attack it quickly." The officer proceeds to order the battleships to attack ship formally known as the Vapoureon which is now known as the Vindicator.

Back on the Vindicator Kyoko notices the ships are preparing to attack. "Ha do you think your going to stop me this is hurting Ryo-oh-ki you evil shits. DEVIL CALLER CANNON FIRE! Kyoko hits the firing button and the cannon fires with a bright light destroying two of the battleships upon impact and overloading the rest causing them also to explode.

"Ha that is revenge for hurting Ryo-oh-ki." Kyoko thinks to himself he then turns around and looks at everyone.

"Hey how are you guys feeling? We only have the warships to destroy now." He points to the warships which, have stopped advancing and are holding their position. "Ok guys and girls this is the final stretch so Ryo find out how Misaki and the others are holding up." Ryo then switches on the vid screen.

"Ok Misaki how are the repairs coming?" Asked Ryo as he watched Misaki on the vid screen.

"Almost done Ryo dear they will be finished very shortly thank you for holding these fiends off for us." Misaki smiles at him and she waves at Ayeka and Sasami.

"Hey no problem, I always protect my friends." Ryo smiles back at her and gives her the thumbs up.

"Yes well can we go and finish them off now?" Asked Kyoko as he stared out into space where the warships are waiting.

"We know you want them all dead Kyoko so I saved one of those fighters of ours in the hanger its auto pilot will take you there once you get there you can destroy whatever ships you choose." Ryo looks at Kyoko and shakes his head.

"Oh yeah now your talking Ryo." Answered Kyoko but just as he was about to leave Kiyone stopped him saying

"Are you mad you can't fight those ships in a fighter, one hit and your dead!" Kiyone looks at him thinking he's crazy.

"Don't worry about him the fighter is custom made for him, when he pilots it, it has 7 times the fire power, 3 times the shields and armour, he can move it as quick as his own body and it has a special combat mode that you just have to see it to believe it." Smiled Ryo thinking that the jet he created is really cool.

"Yeah but if I am lucky I won't need the ship I plan to get aboard so see you guys soon." Kyoko winks and smiles at the group he teleports to the hanger and leaps into the cockpit of the fighter.

"Ok well I'm in the fighter Ryo time to launch." Smiled Kyoko as he hit a few buttons on the ship's control console. Ryo then talks to Kyoko over the intercom.

"Roger that operation go kick ass will commence in 3…2…1… launch." The custom made fighter flies out of the hanger bay and straight at the Scryia warships.

"HAHA here I come, you pieces of shit!" Kyoko's fighter has left the hanger and is proceeding to target the evil grin is streaking across Kyoko's face.

Meanwhile on the ship that is leading this little operation the Commander notices the small dot on the radar. "So they are sending one little fighter to destroy us how pathetic. Blast him out of the existence." The Commander then waves his clawed hand and the young Dragon officer orders the ships to open fire on Kyoko.

Well on the bridge of the Vindicator Tenchi and the group watch as they see the fighter dodging the fire power which, is coming from all sides.

"Ah hell he won't get close fighting them like that." Moans Ryo as he watches Kyoko showing off by dodging the attacks of the enemy ships.

"Will Kyoko be ok Azaka and Kamedake?" Asked Sasami looking at them and then watching Kyoko on the vid screen.

"Yes he should be ok… we hope princess." Azaka and Kamedake both look at the vid screen showing the battle.

"Yeah don't worry Sasami he will come back he's Ryoko's boyfriend after all." Giggles Ayeka as she looks at Ryoko.

"And what is that supposed to mean princess? Kyoko will win and it's not because he's my boyfriend, he could beat them even if I was with Tenchi and not him" Ryoko then spits her tongue out at her.

"Yes I agree with Ryoko on this one Ayeka I am sure we will win." Smiles Tenchi hoping he won't get creamed.

"Yeah Ayeka show some faith in him will you he's cute and is very strong no one will beat him." Laughed Mihoshi with a smile on her face.

"Mihoshi I am so ashamed of you." Replies Kiyone who then gets pushed out of the way by Ryoko who grabs and grabs Mihoshi shakes her silly saying.

"You keep your hands of Kyoko, you here me or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich you will never forget." Ryoko's face is flaming red and the others try to calm her down.

"Hey Ryoko calm down will you." Said Tenchi as he grabbed her to calm her down.

"Well guys I have just analysed those ships and the Dragon aura has all those ships protected, each ships own Dragon aura is being made stronger by each ship there. So Kyoko can't get in that way, he will have to ram the ship into one of the ships at the end, that will break the aura protecting them all then he can destroy them." Everyone looks round with Tenchi still holding onto Ryoko's ankles.

"Well then someone better tell Kyoko before he gets himself killed and Washu why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Yells Ryoko as she kicks Tenchi away and now is shaking Washu senseless.

"Because Ryoko…I…only…found out…now." Ryoko lets Washu go and Washu crawls over to where Ryo is sitting and climbs onto the chair beside him.

"Kyoko it is Washu I have some bad news… Your little fighter's weapons won't break that Dragon Aura shield of theirs you must overload you engine and then smash it into one of the ships at either end that's where the shield is weakest only by crashing your little fighter will the shield fall, then you can destroy the ships at will, please come back safe to us. Sighed Washu looking down at her feet.

"Yeah Kyoko come back to us." Said Kiyone and Mihoshi as they looked at Washu looking concerned about his chance of survival.

"Ayeka! Kyoko will come home right he can't die right?" Sasami looks up at Ayeka with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Sasami all we can is hope that he will be ok." Ayeka then looks at the vid screen and watches Kyoko evade there fire power trying to move into a position so he can ram one of the ships on the end of the formation.

"Come on you guys it's Kyoko I am sure he will be fine isn't that right Ryoko?" Asked Tenchi as he turned and smiled but only got a concerned and upset look back.

"He hasn't did this before I don't know Tenchi... he has done big things before but I don't know, Kyoko please come back to me." Ryoko then turns and looks at the others before looking at the vid screen.

"Well guys, no offence Ryoko and Washu he has come along way since you last seen him so have faith." Ryo then turns around and thinks to himself. "I hope I was right saying what I said you better come back."

"Meow Meow…" Ryo-oh-ki comes onto the bridge and looks at the screen.

"Yeah Ryo-oh-ki I hope your right." Ryoko sighs trying not to think what could happen.

"Roger that Washu and you guys stop worrying I'll be ok don't worry about me." Replies Kyoko being confident trying not to worry everyone.

"Ok Kyoko hurry back and be careful." Ryo looks away from the screen wondering what is going to happen

"Ok I am lined up with one of the end ships proceeding to overload the engine." Kyoko hits a button combination and engine begins to overload. "Ok guys engine is overloading lets do this." Kyoko then flies the ship at the Scryia warship to the left end of the formation. "Ok now!" Kyoko teleports out of the ship just as it hits the shield and the ship explodes. Kyoko gets himself flung into the side of the second ship on the right and leaves a big dent in the haul. "Ah that hurt, I never want to do that again." Kyoko begins to rub his head and his neck. "Now it's time I made an entrance." Kyoko turns around and looks at the dent in the haul and punches through it.

"Commander we have a problem our haul has been breached and that small ship that blew up some how destroyed our Dragon Aura shield." The officer turns to face the ships Commander.

"What that is impossible but never mind that now find the intruders and kill them and fire on that ship blast it out of existence." Replies the Commander to the officer standing in front of him.

"Can't do that sir all the ships weapons and shields are down." Replied the officer with a scared tone in his voice.

"THOSE BLASTED WARM BLOODS report this to the Commander on the flagship and kill the intruders." Replied one of the bridge officers.

"The report has been sent sir." The Commander and the bridge crew hear an explosion in the moments that followed only to find Kyoko standing in the doorway that used to be the door to the bridge.

"Who are you and what happened to the grunts that were on this ship." Barked the Commander looking very pissed off.

"You want to know who I am. Come on and you will find out the hard way." Kyoko grins and clenches his fists.

"Ok take him." Orders the Commander as him and the bridge crew of the ship attack Kyoko.

"Ha is this all you got come on don't insult me?" Kyoko throws a few energy lances at the lizard like creatures attacking him killing them all but the captain and two others. The captain and the others begin to back off as Kyoko walks closer to them. "Normally I only eliminate the dragon part of your kind but since you down grade dino creeps attacked the Jurian King and his Queens... well I just can't forgive that." Kyoko begins to walk towards them with an evil grin gracing his face.

"But you're a space pirate why do you care?" Asked the Commander who was frozen with fear. Kyoko picks up one of the other crew members breaking his neck as he walks past him. Kyoko let's the blood run down his arms, he then shoots the other one remaining.

"I care because I am good friends with their daughters now it's time for you to join your comrades and die." Kyoko then energises his sword and cuts off the head of the Commander and watches it bounce along the ground leaving a pool of blood behind it. Kyoko then activates the ships self destruct and quickly gets off the ship as it blows up taking out the two ships which were close by. He then destroys the next three ships by destroying their engines and killing the crews on all three ships before they exploded and become space dust.

Back on the Vindicator the others watch as Kyoko blows up each of the ships.

"That's it Kyoko show them what a pirate is made off." Ryoko starts jumping up and down in delight.

"See now we wait until he is done with the flagship then we can move to pick him up." Replies Ryo as the others watch on.

"Looks like this is it, this one ship and then I can go get their king where ever he is." Kyoko fires an energy lance at the haul blowing a hole in it and an alarm goes off.

"Commander Sir! The intruder that destroyed the rest of ships is now on board and we still have no shields and weapons and well this is the pirate Kyoko. His partner Ryo is more than likely on that ship. He has the strength to beat the space pirate Kagato and Ryoko and did I mention he is the love of Ryoko and his power is greater than the Light Hawk Wings and maybe even our Dragon Aura… I don't know about you sir but I ain't staying. Since our king made him murder his own family with that mind control technology he stole this monster is going to kill each and everyone of us!" The grunt begins to go insane.

"Pull yourself together fool." The Commander grabs the grunt and he rams his fist through the grunts chest and rips out his heart and roars. "Now let that be a lesson no one leaves we all fight and we all die, for our elite guard and our king." The soldiers start to cheer just as Kyoko kicks the door down.

"So you are going to die for your king…that suits me fine as you can go to hell and he CAN JOIN YOU LATER!" Kyoko fires a blast of energy released from his hands and he watches as everyone dives for cover. "Some soldiers they run for cover instead of facing death like they should." Kyoko is about to attack when an explosion throws him and everyone on the bridge off balance. "What the hell was that?" The Commander and Kyoko turn round to the door to see someone standing there in the door way with a grin on their face. Kyoko gathers the energy needed for both of his swords and changes the energy into two blades.

"Which one of you wants to die first?" Kyoko points one sword at the Commander of the ship and another one at the stranger.

"Well I don't think it will be me." The stranger quickly runs past Kyoko and kills the Commander. Kyoko watches the body drop to the floor.

"Well now that he is dead time for me to blow this up." Kyoko activates the self destruct. "Well stranger time for us to take our leave."

"Yes Kyoko I think it is time we left." The stranger runs off. Kyoko quickly climbs back out of the hole in the haul he used to enter and signals Ryo to come and collect him. Ryo receives the signal and begins to fly towards him but the ship blows up and sends Kyoko flying.

"Ryo hurry up I am drifting out here and well it's boring and I am moving away very quickly." Kyoko folds his arms as he floats in space waiting on him.

"Yeah Yeah Kyoko we are coming don't be so impatient you could fly back." Replied Ryo.

"No I can't be bothered Ryo just hurry up." Kyoko continues to drift until he bumps into something.

"Hey you get on board." A beam of light teleports Kyoko to the bridge of the ship where the stranger from before is waiting. "So you are the legendary pirate Kyoko I presume." Asked the stranger still hiding under a hooded robe.

"Yes I am and who might you be?" Asked Kyoko with a sharp grin on his face.

"Well my name is Nagi and this ship is called Ken-oh-ki." Nagi lowers her hood and smiles at Kyoko

"Oh I remember you, you're that famous bounty hunter and you are after Ryoko aren't you?" Asked Kyoko as he folded his arms and continued to watch Nagi.

"Why do you ask do you know where she is?" Kyoko energises both of his swords and takes a battle stance.

"Yes I do and well if you want her you will have to kill me first." Nagi walks over to Kyoko and says

"Well handsome for one you can put your swords down and two I ain't here for Ryoko I am also going to be effected if Juria loses this war I don't like those Scryia much either I have dealt with their kind before and I would prefer Juria's rule compared to theirs. So for now, I'll take back to the ship you are with and we can talk more there ok?" Nagi has a serious look on her face.

"Yeah ok just don't expect Ryoko to be happy when you arrive and she will be even more pissed to find me on your ship." Kyoko sighs as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Yes well there they are." Nagi points to the ship that is closing in on their position.

"Where is he I can't locate him using my telepathic link where is my Kyoko oh no maybe he is hurt or even dead and if he is I swear those Scryia will pay for the death of Kyoko I will avenge him." Yells Ryoko as she paces up and down the bridge.

"Please Ryoko calm down he is ok he will show up any minute now." Smiles Mihoshi trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah Ryoko I agree he is on his way I bet you we will find him soon." Smiled Tenchi.

"Yeah don't worry Ryoko." Smiles Sasami and Ayeka. Kiyone walks over to Ryo and kisses him on the cheek. Misaki then pops up on a vid screen.

"Uh… hey Misaki what's up?" Asked Ryo as he looked at the screen looking a little surprised.

"Sorry to disturb you my little Ryo but I just wanted to let you know the repairs are complete and there is a ship coming in close by you it looks like that bounty hunter Nagi's ship."

"OK thanks Misaki for telling…" But before he could finish Ryoko ran over to the vid screen.

"Misaki are you sure that is Nagi?" Asked Ryoko as she changes into her battle outfit.

"Yes I am positive dear." Misaki replied looking concerned.

"Uh Ryoko why are changing for battle? Asked Ryo looking a tad confused.

"I have a bounty on my head and Nagi has never stopped chasing me the only reason she could be here is to battle me and I don't fucking need a fight right now I need Kyoko back that's all that matters right now." Kyoko puts on a fighting face she's very serious.

"Well Ryoko the ship is trying to communicate with us." Replies Ryo as he sits in his chair.

"Bring it up Ryo. Ryo punches a few buttons on the console and brings up a vid screen with Nagi appearing on the screen just as Ryoko requested.

"Ok Nagi what are you doing here? You better not want to fight me as today I ain't in the mood I am looking for someone and I don't need you here." Growls Ryoko over the vid screen as she looks at Nagi.

"Don't worry Ryoko I am not here to fight you I am here to return this very sexy man back to his ship." Nagi the shifts the screen so that Kyoko appears on it as he eats a sandwich.

"Hey Ryoko I told you I would be ok didn't I." Kyoko smiles and he waves as he finishes the sandwich.

"Kyoko I want to have a word with you when you get over here… let her aboard Ryo." Ryo hits a few buttons and then Ken-oh-ki docks. He then turns into his cabbit form and runs off with Ryo-oh-ki. Kyoko walks up to Ryoko and the others and gives Ryoko a hug.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Kyoko with a warm smile on his face.

"Well how come you are with HER." Ryoko turns and looks at Nagi giving her a dirty look.

"Oh Ryoko don't be so jealous." Kyoko laughs trying to reassure . "I was floating in space waiting on you and the others when I litterly bumped into her ship and well she offered to give me a lift and she was the one who killed the Commander of that fleet." Nagi then walks over and leans seductively against Kyoko and says while stroking him across the chin.

"Don't blame her for being jealous Kyoko, everyone knows that I am more sexy and beautiful then she is." Nagi starts laughing and Ryoko turns to face her.

"What do your mean more sexy and beautiful than me everyone knows that I am the sexiest female that ever lived, even Ayeka is better looking than you and I am most definitely better looking than she is!" Shouts Ryoko as she pushes Nagi away from Kyoko and shoves her face into Nagi's but before anything can go any further Ayeka storms over and shouts

"What do you mean your better looking than me I am better looking than the two of your put together." By this stage all three girls are growling at each other and everyone else is edging away from them meanwhile Ryo turns round from his controls to see what is happening behind him and when he noticed that the girls are powering up for a fight and he quickly says

"Um girls is there something wrong?" The three girls turn to Ryo with very angry looks which, make Ryo cringe but before anything can happen to him Ayeka comes up with an idea and says

"I have an idea, Ryo here can judge between us who is the better looking of us." Nagi then adds

"Yes that is an excellent suggestion he is the prefect judge." She grins and looks towards Ryo with a smile on her face.

"Well I am surprised you actually came up with a good idea." Adds Ryoko with a smile on her face.

"And as an ex-Juria Knight it is unlikely that he will lie." Finishes Ayeka, while they all look at him expectantly while he is busy cursing at himself and thinking that he should have kept his big mouth shut.

"Umm come on girls I am sure there is a better person for deciding this question why don't you ask Tenchi or Kyoko to judge I am sure they would be much better suited to judge a question of such importance?" Said Ryo as he tried to find a way to worm his way out of this problem before he gets the ass kicking of a life time.

"Nope neither of them are suitable for this because they not impartial, what with Tenchi being in a relationship with Ayeka and me having one with Kyoko that only leaves you as the judge because you have no ties to any of us." Answers Ryoko as the girls quickly grab him and pull him away from the control panel so he can't pull any sudden escape plans and they also removes any controls on him so he can't use them either.

During all of this Kyoko is sitting in a dark corner sniggering away while the rest of the group just watched stunned at this surprising turn of events and are feeling sorry for poor Ryo and wondering how the hell he is going to get out of this mess in one piece. Tenchi walks over to Kyoko and Kyoko asks him

"Did you get this all the time back home?" And Tenchi replies

"Yes this happened all the time except Nagi never joined in before but now I am glad, as that happens to you now and not me." Tenchi gives one of those looks saying he is free and he is glad.

"Yes but poor Ryo is going to get creamed by them three then Kiyone will do it after they are I bet." Kyoko starts to laugh at the thought of it.

"But should we not do something?" Asked Tenchi looking concerned for Ryo's safety.

"Well would you want to get in the middle of that?" Kyoko points at the three girls as Ryo is trying to say who is prettiest.

"Girls I don't know what to say you are all very pretty." Ryo cringes as he knows soon he will get hit by at least one of them.

"No only ONE of us is pretty the rest are ugly." Growls Ryoko as she looks at Ryo then looks at Nagi and Ayeka again. "Ok well in that case none of you are pretty in my eyes because Kiyone is the prettiest girl here." Ryo cringes waiting on the hitting to begin.

"WHAT!" All three of them look at Ryo. Kiyone gets a red face and quickly leaves with Ryo shortly running after her as the three girls chase after him.

"Oh well Tenchi looks like he is dead now." Kyoko closes his eyes not wanting to see the pain and anguish on Ryo's face.

"Yeah the poor guy never stood a chance." Tenchi and Kyoko both start laughing.

"Yes well I guess we won't be going anywhere until he gets back." Washu sighs and looks out side. After a brief moment of silence Funaho and Misaki enter from their own ship. Misaki runs over and give Kyoko a hug crushing him.

"Thank you Kyoko you protected us from harm and now we are safe." Misaki gives him a rib breaking hug then lets him go. Funaho then approaches him and gives him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you for defending us I am really grateful." She smiles at him.

"Yes it is ok no need to thank me." Kyoko takes a bow.

Kyoko, Tenchi, Mihoshi and Washu continue talking to Funaho and Misaki. Nagi Ayeka and Ryoko are talking in the ships canteen and Ryo has made his way to Kiyone's room where she is still blushing.

"It is true Kiyone you know that don't you?" Ryo smiles at her.

"Yes I know…" She moves closer to him. Meanwhile Ryoko Nagi and Ayeka walk back to the control room.

"Where's Ryo did you find him?" Sniggers Kyoko as he waits on their answer.

"No we didn't find him I give up." Ryoko and Ayeka shake their heads. Kyoko walks over to Nagi.

"So are you going to stay around or are you going off again?" Asked Kyoko looking at Nagi.

"Kyoko stop you looking at her what about me." Ryoko looks upset.

"It's ok Ryoko I just want to know if she joining us on the ship because her flying around on her own ain't a good thing, so are you staying or going Nagi?" He looks at her with a grin.

"Yes I will hang around I have nothing better to do and besides I like you a lot." Nagi walks off to find herself a room and Kyoko walks over to Ryoko.

"Hey don't you get jealous over her. She can't hold a candle to you." Kyoko kisses her and smiles. "Samonuske could you please get the simulation room ready? As I want to head in and train a bit."

"Ok Kyoko it is ready place make your way their now." Replies Samonuske as the computer sets the room up for him.

"Well Ryoko I am off to train a bit so you can come and watch if you like and Samonuske please pilot the ship to somewhere remote where Scryia have no presence there. Also please give the Juria treeship instructions to follow." Kyoko walks off to the simulation room and Ryoko follows him. Ayeka and Tenchi are eating food, Kiyone is with Ryo in her room and Mihoshi and Washu and are going to simulation room's gallery to watch Kyoko train Nagi also decides to join because she has picked her room and stumbled on the training area while looking for one.

Kyoko has already entered the room and has started training when the others come in and see Ryoko watching him train.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Ryoko as she notices them enter the room out of the corner of her eye.

"We came to watch your handsome boyfriend train and see how well his fighting skills are." Nagi looks at Ryoko as she spoke with a giggle in her voice.

"That's why you are here Nagi not why Mihoshi and Washu are here." Ryoko looks at them giving them a weird look.

"Well Ryoko I am here to study Kyoko's fighting abilities and Mihoshi is here as she has nothing to do." Laughs Washu as she rubs her head.

"Umm hmm that's right I am here as I have nothing to do." Mihoshi gives one off those big smiles.

"Then well you better sit down as he's been at it for a few minutes now." Ryoko turns and continues to watch Kyoko. The rest of them sit down and watch as Kyoko bounces around the room taking out his simulation enemies in a spilt second.

"Ok increase the training level." Kyoko wipes the sweat away as the training level gets increased. Washu continues to record his data as he starts training again the others just keep watching him wondering what he will do next.

The ship continues to float their in space no Scryia have come after them for now.


	6. A Period of Rest

Disclaimer: Well as you guessed we don't own any of the characters used in this story they are owned by AIC and Pioneer and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. We do own two characters, Kyoko and Ryo plus the race known as the Scryia as well. They are our own; well please don't sue us as we are broke; with that said lets go! On with the story.

Empires at War!

Chapter six… A period of rest.

Kyoko is still training in the simulation room and still Nagi, Mihoshi, Ryoko are watching him, while Washu is still recording his data.

"I have to admit Ryoko your man is very impressive." Nagi turns to Ryoko and then turns back to Kyoko as she watches him continue his training.

"It's Kyoko... of course he is impressive and in more ways than one trust me I know." Washu starts sniggering and Nagi gives a small sharp smile.

"Washu stop that will you!" Ryoko goes to grab her but before Ryoko could grab Washu. Kyoko had come out from the simulation room.

"Oh I didn't know I had an audience, what can I do for you?" Kyoko looks at them all with a smile on his face.

"Nothing for me I just came to record your battle data, Ryoko came to watch you, and Nagi also came to watch as did Mihoshi." Laughs Washu as she closes down her computer and looks at him.

"Well I knew Ryoko was watching she always does, but I didn't expect you Mihoshi and Nagi to watch. Replied Kyoko.

"Yes we know everyone is on a relaxing period right now so we came to watch you and I must admit I am impressed due to the fact your training instead of relaxing I like it, you are definitely are a warrior." Smiles Nagi looking at him.

"Well I am going off to have a bath but thank you Nagi I pride myself on my fighting ability." He walks over to Ryoko. "Are you coming?" Ryoko nods and they both walk off to the baths hand in hand.

"Washu just exactly how did those two meet?" Asked Nagi very curiously.

"Well Nagi shortly after the incident on Kyoko's home planet I had met him then. I already had begun on creating Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki at that point he became a space pirate and left after staying with me for a while and left once I finished fusing his powers into the gems Ryoko uses. Before me and Ryoko where captured by Kagato him and Ryoko got very close and eventually fell in love. So good luck if you're trying to take Kyoko from her as that would be hard." Washu gets back to her work while Mihoshi is away to the bath room and Nagi is staring into space. Then the rest of the group come in which, bring Nagi back to reality.

"This is where the rest of you are, so where's Kyoko, Ryoko and Mihoshi?" Asked Tenchi as Sasami, Ayeka, Funaho, Misaki, Azaka, Kamedake, Kiyone and last but not least Ryo had entered the room behind him. Washu looks up from her computer and says.

"Well Mihoshi is off to the toilet and Ryoko and Kyoko are taking a bath." Washu then gets back to work on her computer and Funaho walks over to see what she is doing.

"Excuse me little Washu but what are you doing?" Asked Funaho looking at the computer.

"I am studying Kyoko's battle data and I am looking to see how great his power is since I last saw him." Replied Washu as she explained to Funaho while the others where talking and having a laugh.

"So Washu by looking at your data is he more powerful than the Light Hawk Wings and is he stronger than before?" Asked Funaho looking at Washu.

"For the last time... he can beat the Light Hawk Wings and yes he is a lot stronger than before. But compared to Tenchi I am unsure." Washu looks at her and smiles

"Ok Washu I believe you, so when Kyoko returns from the bath, we will have put on a little match it will be Kyoko vs. Ryo, Tenchi, Azaka and Kamedake." Smiles Funaho.

"Ok I am sure he would do it but don't look surprised is he wins." Washu rests her arms behind her head and laughs.

Mean while in the bath Kyoko and Ryoko are talking.

"Hey Kyoko so what do you plan to do when this is all over?" Asked Ryoko as she turns to wash his back.

"Me? I plan to live on earth with you and Tenchi as I promised now turn around." Ryoko turns round and Kyoko begins to wash her back she smiles as he rubs the sponge up and down her back.

"Nagi is out to take you away from me you know that don't you?" Asked Ryoko as Kyoko continues to wash her back.

"Yeah I noticed that but you have nothing to worry about, I wouldn't go off with her even if you paid me too." Kyoko laughs and gives Ryoko one of those warming smiles.

"What do you think will happen with Ryo when you tell him you're staying with me and Tenchi?" Ryoko looks at Kyoko as he thinks for a second and then replies

"He will probably be allowed back to Juria and if not, he will go with Kiyone and join the Galaxy Police. But in truth Ryoko no one will really stay away we will all meet up again sometime down the line it always happens." Kyoko now begins washing himself.

"Yes your right I guess but…" Ryoko grabs him and throws him into the water and pins him down. "Your not going anywhere without me." She smiles at him.

"Oh is that right." Kyoko rolls her over and pins her down in the water and kisses Ryoko on the forehead. The two of them continue to play around in the water for a while longer then they get out and go get dressed.

Meanwhile everyone is still in the simulation room's gallery.

"Samonuske can you tell me where Kyoko is please?" Asked Funaho.

"Yes Funaho, Kyoko and Ryoko are in Kyoko's room getting dressed." Replied Samonuske

"Ok thank you, could you tell him to come here once he is finished?" Asked Funaho as a little droid pokes its head out of the ceiling and looks at her.

"Yes Funaho he has got the message he will be along shortly." Replied Samonuske.

"Well it gives me the chance to record Kyoko fighting people that have Jurian powers." Laughs Washu as she gets a really big grin on her face. Washu and Funaho then announce to the rest of them what they would like to do. Everyone but Azaka and Kamedake don't like the idea.

"There's no way me and Ryo are fighting Kyoko." Tenchi and Ryo begin to cringe about the idea and Mihoshi enters the room shortly after.

"Its only going to be sparring Ryo and Tenchi, Kyoko won't hurt any of you." Laughs Washu trying to reassure them. "That's what you think." Sighs Tenchi and Ryo as Tenchi lifts his grandfathers tree weapon and enters the room and Ryo is about to leave to get his guns when he gets stopped by Misaki.

"Don't use them Ryo use this instead." Misaki hands him his Jurian tree weapon.

"Where did you get this from?" Asked Ryo very surprised.

"I took it from the emperor and kept it myself, shortly after you got banished. But now I can return it to you." She watches as he gets to grips with the sword that once belonged to him and watches as he activates it and then deactivates it.

"Thanks Misaki I owe you one." Ryo enters the room followed by Azaka and Kamedake. A few moments later Kyoko enters the room with Ryoko.

"So what do you want me for?" Kyoko looks round and notices Tenchi, Ryo Azaka and Kamedake in the training area. "You want me to watch them fight each other?" Asked Kyoko looking puzzled.

"No…no actually we want you to fight all four of them." Smiled Misaki in her usual cheery voiced self.

"You want me to fight them four in there." Kyoko smiles at her. "Ok I'll fight them." He turns to Ryoko and winks at her. "Is it training data you want on them?"

"No Kyoko we just want to test you to see how strong you are." Misaki smiles at him again.

"Oh I see don't worry you'll know." He smiles, Ryoko grins and Washu grins. Kyoko enters the room and stands in front of Tenchi, Ryo, Azaka and Kamedake.

Meanwhile everyone is now in the training room gallery and Sasami has brought food and drink for everyone they have all sat down and are ready for the sparring match.

"So Ayeka why are we here?" Asked Sasami.

"We are to see a training match between Kyoko who will be facing against Ryo, Tenchi, Azaka and Kamedake." Replied Ayeka.

"That's not fair Ayeka; Kyoko has to fight four people that is cheating." Ryoko walks over to Sasami and whispers in her ear.

"Don't worry it is them who are out numbered trust me." Ryoko walks down to Washu and sits beside her.

Well back in the room Kyoko is staring at the four of them.

"This will be fun I think, I won't hurt you lot much." Kyoko sniggers as he looks at them.

"Yes Kyoko but now I have my Juria tree weapon back I can fight you better. Ryo activates his tree weapon as does Tenchi also Azaka and Kamedake lift their staffs ready to fight.

"Ok it looks like your ready so bring it girls." Kyoko activates both of his swords as Tenchi and Ryo attack him. They charge with almost perfect timing but Kyoko isn't worried as he easily stops their advance.

"Oh come on you call that a sword attack watch me." Kyoko swings his own sword and Ryo and Tenchi get flung back as Azaka and Kamedake try to rush him from behind. Kyoko notices the charge and he flips behind them and throws them into Tenchi and Ryo. "Ok now it's my turn." Kyoko rushes at Tenchi and Ryo. They take a defensive stance as Kyoko's energy blade hits Tenchi's sword and Kyoko uses the other sword to send Ryo crashing into the ground. He grabs and throws Tenchi on top of Ryo and charges at Azaka and Kamedake, Kyoko's swords hit off their staffs. Azaka and Kamedake duck low to try and trip Kyoko up but he uses his right hand and flips backwards onto his feet and he throws an energy lance at them. They defend the attack but can't see him due to the smoke.

"Where did he go?" Asked Azaka as he looked around.

"He's above us watch out!" Kamedake jumps out of the way but Azaka gets caught.

"Sorry Azaka I got you." Smiles Kyoko as Azaka looks back up at him.

"That you did my boy I accept my defeat." Azaka nods and Kyoko smiles

"Ok Kamedake your turn." Kyoko charges at Kamedake who has a big grin on his face. "What the?" Tenchi and Ryo jump up over the top of Kamedake's back and try to strike Kyoko. Kyoko puts his swords out horizontally as he defends the attack but goes to his knees due to be taken by surprise.

"Yeah we got him Ryo." Smiled Tenchi as Kyoko dropped down onto one knee.

"You…really think…so…do…you!" Kyoko begins to rise from his knees as Tenchi and Ryo struggle to hold him; he kicks Tenchi away as Ryo tries to attack Kyoko; as his back is turned but Kyoko ducks and elbows him in the stomach. Ryo takes a swipe as he drops to the ground holding his stomach but Kyoko has already gone for Kamedake. Kamedake's staff and Kyoko's sword clash as Kyoko deactivates one sword and fights Kamedake using the one sword he has left. They exchange blows for five or ten minutes each getting hit only a few times as they duck and defend each others attacks until Kyoko activates his second sword again and points it towards his stomach while he has his staff in the air blocking the attack from the other sword. "Sorry Kamedake you did very well but you're dead."

"Yeah your swordsmanship skills are very impressive I should have guessed you would do something to leave my stomach open so you could attack with the other sword. I accept my defeat." As Kyoko gets up Kamedake had a slight grin on his face and Kyoko turns round to see Ryo and Tenchi running at him again. So Kyoko runs at them this time and swipes downwards with his sword only to find they jump to the side and they both take a swipe at him Kyoko ducks but on his way back up Ryo and Tenchi kick him.

"Oh you actually got me good job you two." Kyoko gets a very sharp grin across his face. "Now try to get me." Ryo and Tenchi try to move but nothing is happening.

"What the hell is going on I can't move!" Tenchi and Ryo look confused as to why they can't move.

"From the looks on your faces you are wondering why you can't move, well it's because I using my energy to constrict and bind you to the one spot how's that for a move, also my eyes are bright red not their usual blue colour which mines I am using my powers so watch out for them in the future. Now I'll finish you off." Kyoko flies over to them he energises his swords once again and releases them for his hold.

"You two lose." Kyoko smiles as he flies towards them.

"No we don't Kyoko!" Ryo and Tenchi then start swinging their swords and Kyoko begins to back off as he dodges their attacks, Kyoko thinks to himself.

"Yeah I knew I should have kept them held but they have spirit I like that. Its way I am letting them think they are holding out against me."

Back in the gallery everyone is watching the fight progress.

"Ok it looks like Kyoko is beginning to lose is he as strong as he says?" Funaho looks at Azaka and Kamedake slightly confused.

"Yes he is my queen and if I can blunt…he's toying with them he could of beaten them ages ago." Replied Kamedake as he turned to face Funaho.

"I see..." Funaho looks on as they continue to battle.

"Yeah Ryo and my dear Tenchi are hopeless against Kyoko who I adore a lot." Ryoko then glares at Nagi. "So stay you away from him." Nagi looks at her and grins while raising her arms to the air she then switches her attention to the battle.

Back in the training room Kyoko has fired an energy lance at Ryo who uses the shield on his Juria tree weapon to block while Tenchi tries attacking again only for Kyoko to swing his arm and the force and speed used sends Tenchi flying.

"He's used that move before and he has thousands more we can't beat him." Ryo attacks again with Tenchi attacking shortly behind them. They miss with their sword attacks but they each land a kick which makes Kyoko slide backwards. "Got you that time Kyoko how did you like that." Ryo smiles. Kyoko stands there with his energy swords deactivated and he lifts his hand points at the both of them and says. "Hardly impressed, care to try that kick again you two?" Tenchi and Ryo who are annoyed right now run at Kyoko but this time when they kick him Kyoko grabs them both by the leg and spins them around before throwing them into the corner. He then teleports into the corner they are lying in.

"You two are dead." Kyoko points his freshly energised swords at the two of them.

"Yeah yeah… Kyoko we give up." Sighs Ryo as he struggles to stand Tenchi is also struggling to stand.

In the gallery of the simulation room the others watch as Kyoko helps the two of them out.

"I told him not to be to rough on Tenchi." Sighs Ryoko as she rubs her head.

"That looks sore!" Added Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"Are they going to be ok Ayeka?" Asked Sasami as she looked up at Ayeka.

"Yeah they will Kyoko hurt them a bit more than we guessed." Replied Ayeka as she looked down at Sasami as Sasami held onto her.

"Kyoko is a bad boy he's getting scolded!" Said Sasami looking a bit angry.

"Well Misaki and Funaho are you two impressed with him?" Asked Washu with a grin on her face.

"Yes we are but did he have to so rough?" Asked Funaho as she looked back at Washu again.

"Yeah did he poor sweetie pie Ryo looks hurt?" Sighs Misaki with a big upset look on her face.

"No he didn't have to but that's the way he is and that's not rough to his standards he also wasn't even trying. But why did he hurt Tenchi like that?" Smiles Ryoko who then looks at Tenchi and sighs.

"You should keep your monster boyfriend under control." Growls Ayeka.

"Well I for one am very impressed." Smiles Nagi looking at Ryoko.

"Oh geesh someone get miss bounty hunter a chew toy before she drools all over the ship." Laughs Ryoko trying to hide her jealously. Nagi just ignores her when a slightly injured Kyoko brings a battered Ryo and Tenchi into the room and sets them down.

"I was a little rough on them though I didn't mean to beat them up this bad." Laughed Kyoko trying to be innocent. The rest of them sigh and Ayeka and Sasami of the clean the three off them up.

"I think I will go to the bath now." Ryo begins to walk off to the bathes and the other tow follow him leaving the rest of the group discuss the fight.

"Kyoko was impressive." Smiled Nagi as she looked at the rest of the group.

"That I agree but he was a bit rough and he wasn't even trying." Added Funaho slightly confused.

"He always was rough but in more ways than one. Though don't tell him I said that." Ryoko sniggers.

"Ah we aren't here to listen to your sex life Ryoko." Moans Ayeka as she turns to look at her.

"Yes that's true but from what data I got Kyoko could turn the edge of this war but he doesn't know yet." Adds Washu as she looks at his battle data.

"Washu the last time you tried to make him use that power it almost killed him and you are only going to try that again if you can get over my dead body!" Yelled Ryoko as her face looked like thunder.

"What do you mean Ryoko? Has Washu tried to awaken this power before?" Asked Funaho with a curious look on her face.

"Yes she has, it was for one of her crazy experiments, she was trying to see how far Kyoko's powers could be pushed but she pushed it too far and she nearly killed us all with her crazy moronic egotistical scheme." Answered Ryoko angrily.

"What happened?" Asked Misaki also interested now.

"I don't really know though as he powered up more and more his mind seem to turn more and more feral and animalistic it was as if his brain was shutting down and he was running on pure instinct the only reason we managed to survive was because he ran out of juice chasing us and blasting his way through all of Washu's defence systems and shields and even then he almost got us, and he almost died... because he was almost totally drained off all power by the end of it, Washu's life support systems just barely kept him alive and she gave him a drug which made him forget about his transformation but left a feeling in his body to say he can go power himself up to be a god, that was the power he mentioned before the power he only used once, he thought it was a battle... also it was 2 months before he woke up after that!" Answered Ryoko looking at Washu with flames burning in her eyes.

"Wow I can see why you don't want Washu to unlock this power inside of Kyoko." Replied Misaki with a note of concern in her voice.

"Ryoko what was Kyoko like when he changed?" Asked Sasami as she looks at Ryoko with a curious look in her like.

"He was unstoppable, I couldn't even keep up with him, and it was like his power speed Stamina etc had increased so much it was if he was a God. But the worst thing about it was the way he changed he got taller and his muscles bulked out like he was on some kind of strength enhancing drug, his eyes started to turn blood red along with his hair which, began to change to a very black cold colour, he was hunched over and wings grew out of his back, very big wings might I add once they came out of his back he stood very tall and straight and finally his nails grew longer into these razor sharp talons that could slice thought reinforced Quadurium like it was a wet paper bag also his energy swords and blasts power also went through the roof he was a true demon now." She turns on Washu, grabbing her by the front of her top and picking her up she starts shouting

"Washu if you even talk to Kyoko about activating his power, I swear to every God and Goddess in existence that I will kill you so slowly and painfully that even the most evil creature that has ever existed will have nightmares for life!" Everyone is staring at her with sweat dripping down their faces while Washu is busy being choked and strangled so she can't say anything to her.

"Umm Ryoko your had better let go off her or she's not even going to live long enough to look at him." Suggests Kiyone carefully so as not to get Ryoko upset at her.

Ryoko then drops Washu and says in a threatening tone

"As long as she does as I said and she doesn't talk to Kyoko about this she'll die a natural death instead of an unnatural one." Ryoko lets her fall to the floor. While Washu is lying on the ground gasping for breathe while Misaki in that happy voice of hers asks.

"Well now that is settled I am going to go have a bath anyone going to come. She casts a meaningful look at Ayeka and Sasami telling them they must come. After seeing this they both agree to come and Funaho says

"If Ryo is up to his usual standards the bath should be as good as one on Juria if not better so I am going." After hearing this everyone agrees to come even Washu who just barely answers, through her gasps for breath, so they all headed to the baths with Ryoko leading the way seeing as she already been there.

Mean while in the baths Tenchi, Ryo, and Kyoko are all relaxing.

"Kyoko did you really have to beat us so badly?" Asked Ryo as he sat there all relaxed in the bath.

"No I didn't but I thought I would teach you the hard way." Laughed Kyoko

"I knew it he beat us that bad on purpose just to show everyone how bad we are." Moans Tenchi looking over at him.

"No Tenchi you and Ryo are remarkable fighters it's just your nothing compared to me they put you two in an unfair test." Replies Kyoko.

"Don't lie Kyoko…you where glad to be able to beat us up so badly and your also very cocky." Ryo looks at him sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Ah damn well I guess you found out my secret and I have the right to be cocky no one has ever beat me." Kyoko rubs his head and looks uncomfortable. Tenchi and Ryo look at him before hearing noises they both turn their heads to see the girls coming in for a bath.

"Oh boy here we go ok guys hide here come the girls." Panics Tenchi. At which point all the guys make a quick rush for the nearest piece of cover they can hide behind, just barely making it into cover in time as the first of the girls come into the baths. Unknown to the guys Washu and Sasami the first two into the room had spotted them before they could completely hide but neither decided to mention anything to the others so that they can both see what happens.

"Ok guys what do we do? We shouldn't be in here." Sighed Ryo.

"I agree the girls should take their baths with out us being here." Agrees Tenchi.

"Come on you guys what's wrong with us being here I take baths with Ryoko all the time." Whispers Kyoko looking puzzled.

"Ok mister idiot. There's no problem doing that when there is just you two but me and Tenchi aren't like that are we Tenchi?" Asked Ryo looking at him.

"No we aren't like that." Replied Tenchi.

"That's because Tenchi is too shy, and you I hate to admit it Ryo but there is three girls in your life and to make it even more exciting two of them are married you're a sly one so you are you would have a heart attack if you seen them naked all at once." Kyoko grins and sniggers to at him.

"Don't you start that ok look I didn't do anything wrong ok I was just close friends to them ok." Whispers Ryo as he watches the girls talking away.

"Ok Ryo just relax its only a joke sheesh now come on we need to sneak out of here... as much as I don't like the idea of leaving the bath just because you two are scared of them." The three of them begin to sneak to the door when the girls spot them.

"Hey you guy's are you coming to join us?" Asked Nagi looking at them.

"Well…umm… we where just about to leave." Replied Tenchi looking at the water very embarrassed.

"Nah don't be silly come on and join us Azaka and Kamedake are taking care of things up top so we are fine. You don't need to worry we wont be attacked." Smiled Misaki.

"But you girls are nearly naked it's not proper." Replies Ryo also looking down at the water. Kyoko stands there shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Come on you two chickens it's rude to keep the ladies waiting." Kyoko goes and sits beside Ryoko kissing her on the cheek and giving her a hug.

"Come on Ryo and Tenchi join us and Ryo you have seen us naked before like that time Misaki fell in the bath room and you ran in to see if she was ok, and she was naked on the floor I had never seen you leave a bathroom so quick in your life." Laughs Funaho as she sat in the bath all relaxed which is very unlike her.

"Yeah I remember that too Ryo covered his eyes as he ran out of the room it was funny." Added Misaki almost laughing again.

"DO you have to tell them all about that Ok…OK… I'll join you two but not for long we need to heading on our way soon." Replies Ryo obviously grumpy about the secret that was just spilled.

"Yes we know that but after this bath and have something to eat, then we will move on is that ok for you?" Asked Misaki as she looked at Ryo with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Yes it's fine though I don't mean to be pushy." Added Ryo as he tried not to look at Misaki and Funaho as he sat down. Once he sat down however Misaki and Kiyone both moved closer to him.

"So any news on Juria yet anyone?" Asked Tenchi as he sat next to Ayeka and Sasami.

"Yes we got a message saying that a few Scryia ships have made it to Juria but our fleet with the help of the Galaxy Police are keeping the main force at bay the ships that made it to Juria where destroyed by the defence fleet." Replied Funaho.

"Well what are we doing sitting here if some ships could get through then should we not go and help?" Yells Ryo as he gets up.

"Calm down Ryo everything will be fine sit here for a few minutes and unwind then we can go and make preparations to leave." Replied Kyoko as he looked towards Ryo.

"Well Kyoko I have already took care of the preparations so all I need to do now is go to the bridge so I can pilot the ship." Ryo gets out and leaves.

"Well he is worried about his home world I guess we should get ready to leave." Sighs Kyoko as he gets out of the bath when his towel slips off and the girls catch a glimpse of his rear end. Ayeka covers Sasami's face and everyone looks at Kyoko trying not to laugh.

"See I told you my boyfriend has a lovely bum." Laughs Ryoko as she gets up and leaves.

"Yeah you did but we didn't expect such a treat." Laughs Nagi as she follows Ryoko out and slaps his bum on the way past. The rest of them continue to laugh as Kyoko rushes out in embarrassment.

"Silly idiot…" Laughs Tenchi as he follows the girls as the rest of them leave.

A short while later they are all in the canteen area and Sasami is making something to eat.

"Well I guess it's off to Juria now then guys." Said Ryoko as she looked at the others her voice sounding distant and worried.

"Yeah hopefully now we can end this war their king is very powerful and vicious from what I hear." Added Funaho showing her concern.

"Yes I will beat their king when I find him and I will kill him for what he has done to me." Mihoshi puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Yep then we can have a big party after we won." She smiles at him trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah we can I guess Mihoshi I just want to make sure you all want to go with me to Juria I will kill him for what he has done." Replied Kyoko.

"Well Funaho and Misaki are going so will the guardians am I right?" Asked Ryo as he looks towards them.

"It's our planet as it is your own of course we will go." Replies Funaho with a proud tone in her voice.

"Ayeka and Sasami what about you two?" Asks Tenchi as he swings round in his chair.

"Yes lord Tenchi we are also going." Replied Ayeka. Kyoko turns to Mihoshi and Kiyone.

"What about you two?"

"Yes the Galaxy Police are in this too so as officers we will assist." Nods Kiyone.

"Yep that we will." Adds Mihoshi as she smiles at him.

"OK Tenchi are you coming?" Asked Kyoko.

"You bet I am, I am not letting my godfather fight an enemy so strong on his own and also I am related to Juria's Royal Family so in a strange way it's also my planet." Tenchi smiles.

"Ok Nagi what about you?"

"Yep I am going to have to watch you, you know." She winks at him and Ryoko gives her a dirty look.

"Well I know for a fact Ryo is going… so Ryoko my dear and you too Washu I don't want you to go but I won't stop you if you do decide to go." Said Kyoko as he looks at them.

"I am going not letting you go again." Replied Washu as looks at him and nods.

"And of course I am going I will fight by your side as long as I can draw breath, I refuse to lose you again." Ryoko hugs him and he kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks I don't know what I will do if I lose you again. Let's hope we both don't die doing this." Kyoko looks at her almost frowning.

"We won't die but if I need to give my life so you can live I will do so." Ryoko smiles at him.

"Thanks but please don't say that." He gives her a kiss on the lips and they start to eat the food Sasami had prepared.

"Ok Washu and Sasami I want you to find a safe place to hide when we arrive you both aren't fighters." Added Tenchi as he continued eating.

"I agree please find somewhere safe." Adds Ryo as he finally enters the room.

"Also Funaho and Misaki I request you find somewhere to hide also I don't want to lose my closest friends in this war… I know you can both fight but please hide and only fight if you have too." Pleads Ryo as he looks at them

"Ok Ryo my dear we will find somewhere to hide." Misaki Smiles at him.

"Will the emperor of Juria be ok?" Asks Tenchi as he sits eating his noodles.

"Yes he is fine he will be on board Tsunami with me, Funaho, Washu and Sasami when we reach Juria." Replied Misaki.

"Ok but I want Azaka and Kamedake there just in case." Ryo looks at them both.

"Please protect them." Asked Ryo politely.

"We will do our best sir." Replied the Royal Knights.

"Ok thank you, me and Kyoko have to go to the bridge to check the systems again just in case then we are off to Juria." Kyoko and Ryo leave for the bridge more determined than ever.

That's it for now sorry about taking so long to get this written and even now its not the best but hope you enjoy it -


	7. Juria has Fallen

Disclaimer: Well as you guessed we don't own any of the characters used in this story they are owned by AIC and Pioneer and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. We do own two characters, Kyoko and Ryo plus the race known as the Scryia as well. They are our own; well please don't sue us as we are broke; with that said lets go! On with the story.

Empires at War…!

Chapter Seven…Juria has fallen

Kyoko and Ryo arrive at the bridge of the Vindicator and are set to launch.

"Ok Ryo I guess it's time we went then?" Asked Kyoko as he watched him hit a command into the ships computer as the engines begin to roar as they come online. "Engines are on Ryo and are stable." Ryo turns to Kyoko and nods.

"Ok Kyoko Vindicator is launching." Everyone holds on as the ship takes off and heads off to Juria to stop the war once and for all.

"Well guys this is it once we get there we don't leave until the Scryia king is dead and the Juria empire is safe. Ryo swings around in his chair and looks at everyone.

"Yeah but as you know I ain't here to do it for the Juria empire." Replied Kyoko.

"Yeah you're here for what his mind trick did to you and your family." Replied Ryo.

"No it's what he made me do to my own family and he will die and if I have to join him so be it!" Kyoko glares at Ryo with a look of pure rage.

"No one is going to die except them so cheer up." Smiles Washu keeping your usual cool self

"But you must admit we are in a bit over our heads." Replies Kiyone looking very awkward.

"Kiyone there is nothing to worry about you have got the most powerful and skillful beings in the universe on you're side." Replies Ryo calmly.

"If you lot are the most powerful and skilful people in the universe then I am Ryoko's mother, oh wait I am." Replies Washu while fiddling with a control console on the other side of the room, when Ryo notices what she is doing he asks

"What the hell are you doing over there Washu?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" Answers Washu with out even looking up.

"Fiddling around with this ship I bet, haven't I told you before not to do that." Sighed Ryo thinking to himself "Will she ever learn?"

"Me? Play with this ships system, no sir not me." Washu puts on an innocent looking face but it was obvious she was doing something. Ryo sighs and said

"How about this Washu why don't you leave the ship alone till we make it to Juria then I'll give it to you for a day so that you can work away to your heart's content hmm how does that sound?" Ryo looks at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Really can I?" Laughs Washu happily.

"Yes you can, but the deal only counts if you leave the ship alone till we get to the Juria, so if I find you've done something to this ship the deal is off got it? And to make sure you do it I am going to ask everyone to keep an eye on you to we get there, now get off my bridge!" Ryo looks at Washu very serious if not a bit harsh.

"Ok I am going but your had better keep your end of the deal or you'll regret it." Replies Washu as she left the bridge.

"Ah heck Ryo calm down she was only improving it, give her a break." Sighed Kyoko as he turned look at him.

"That is not the point." Moans Ryo looking at him with a blank expression on his face.

"OK you two calm down will you, geesh you're both like kids." Replies Ryoko with a very serious expression her face. Kyoko and Ryo look at each other and think

"And this is coming from her." They almost burst out laughing but Ryoko turns around again and they stop really quickly.

Meanwhile downstairs in the cafeteria area Washu is sitting talking with Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki.

"Ryo will know what I did to the ship when we next get into a fire fight and he will be very happy." Washu starts going about how good of a genius she is. Sasami sighs and continues to clean while Ryo-oh-ki sits and watches Washu as she blabs on meowing every now and again to make Washu think she's listening.

"Yeah but Washu should you really be messing about with that equipment it doesn't belong to you." Comments Sasami as she looks at Washu from her little work station.

"That's very true but he can't say the ship is his, as he did steal it." Replies Washu with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that so basically no one should be allowed to mess about with it except Kiyone as this ship was to be given to her since she got promoted so you should ask her." Laughs Sasami as she pours Washu a drink.

"Ryo and her are now going out with each other so I bet she would take his side but it don't matter the thing has been done so no point moaning about it now so my dear Sasami I am going to work on a new invention or something." Washu leaves and goes off to her lab on the ship and begins working on a new invention.

"Hey Sasami what you up to in here on your own?" Asked Tenchi as he entered the cafeteria.

"Me and Washu where just talking then she got up and left to start on some new invention." Replied Sasami as she drank some tea.

"Washu and her experiments no surprise there." Laughs Tenchi as he sits down.

"So Tenchi what are the others doing?" Sasami smiles and Tenchi replies.

"Well Ryoko and Kyoko are playing that video game you got Ryoko with Azaka and Kamedake cheering each of them on. Ryo is talking with Kiyone and Mihoshi. And Nagi, Funaho, Misaki and Ayeka are talking about something, not sure what though." Smiles Tenchi as Sasami hands him a drink.

"So is Kyoko beating Ryoko at the game?" Asked Sasami curiously.

"No poor Kyoko is getting his butt kicked by her. He's tried ten times so far, he can fight in real life but in that video game he loses all the time, Kamedake and Kyoko are probably crying and Azaka and Ryoko are jumping for joy." Laughs Tenchi as he gets mental image of it in his head. Sasami begins to giggle.

"Poor Kyoko I bet he is really annoyed at the fact he's being beat by his girlfriend." Sasami bursts into laughter and Tenchi joins her. After a few minutes of laughing Tenchi tries to regain his composure and calms down.

"Also Ryo is loving every minute of it; he keeps teasing him about it now." Laughs Tenchi.

"Oh poor Kyoko I think we should go up to them and see how he's doing now." Laughs Sasami as she gets up to leave with Tenchi following behind her.

Meanwhile back upstairs Ryoko and Kyoko are stilling going at it.

"Take that and that and that." Ryoko's video game character falls to the ground.

"Oh yeah I beat you!" Kyoko gets up and does a victory dance along with Kamedake.

"Yes Kyoko dear you did beat me that time, but look at the score." Kyoko looks at the results screen of the game and sees he's still way behind on the score board.

"No way Ryoko how the hell do you beat me at these things." Ryoko smiles and replies

"I have a talent for these things." Ayeka turns round and mutters to herself.

"If you have talents then I am not the Crown Princess of Juria."

"Oh well I give up she can beat some other poor sucker I give up." Kyoko gets up and sits down beside Ryo. "Don't start with the "you lose" taunts Ryo or your dead." Kyoko folds his arms and looks at him with a stare.

"I am the winner!" Ryoko starts jumping around as Azaka watches her.

"So I take it you won Ryoko?" Asked Tenchi as he entered the room with Sasami.

"Hell of course I won I kicked his sorry butt ha-ha!" Yells Ryoko as she puts an arm round Tenchi.

"Yeah rub it in why don't you." Kyoko looks very miserable.

"Oh come on it's only a game Kyoko don't so upset." Ryoko flies over and smiles.

"Though I am glad to see some one is better than Kyoko at something as that guy is good at a lot of things." Laughs Ryo as he looks at him.

"Oh yeah at the rate Sasami is learning to play on that guitar she could play better than me and you hands down." Kyoko looks over at Sasami.

"REALLY I can play better than you." Sasami goes into a little dream world.

"Well I am getting hungry so when is it time to eat?" Asked Mihoshi, rubbing her belly. After snapping out of her little dream world Sasami replies

"Lunch is prepared just needs to be heated up." Mihoshi looks at Sasami with an expression of happiness on her face.

"YAY! We get to eat now!" Everyone looks at Mihoshi and wonders

"How did she become a Galaxy Police officer and why did we get stuck with her. They all shrug off the thought and they make their way to the cafeteria and sit down as Sasami begins to bring out the food once it has be heated.

"So how long now to we reach Juria?" Asked Nagi looking at each of them in turn.

"It shouldn't be to long now and when we do get there we will find their king and kill him, once we do that his troops will no longer want to fight that's what the Scryia are like." Replied Ryo as he sat there.

"Though we have talked about this before…" Adds a very glum looking Kyoko.

"And trying to keep their fleet away from Juria will be hard as our fleet is slowly beginning to lose. We got a transmission a few minutes ago stating the status of the Jurian fleet and they are beginning to buckle." Adds Misaki sounding nervous.

"So their weapons can penetrate the light hawk wings on your ships?" Asks Nagi looking as serious as ever.

"Yes but we can penetrate their shields now too but are ships aren't as heavily armoured as theirs." Replied Funaho.

"I see so we need to get there soon as we possibly can." Added Tenchi. The ship suddenly speeds up and Kyoko looks around wondering what had happened.

"Kyoko I have increased our speed is that ok with you?" Asked Samonuske as it begins to check the ships engine status.

"Yes it is ok though since you're a computer I thought you only did as you where ordered." Kyoko looks at a little robot droid that Samonuske is talking from.

"Yes I am a computer but I can learn and from the data I gathered if we don't reach Juria soon the life forms there could get destroyed." Replied Samonuske.

"That's a very smart and caring computer I didn't think machines could feel." Added Ayeka looking puzzled.

"Our computer can though I don't know why." Replied Kyoko as he gets up and leaves.

"Where you going Kyoko?" Asks Ryoko as he gets out of his chair. Kyoko kisses her and replies.

"I'll be back shortly ok let me know when we arrive and the Scryia fleet is visible." Kyoko then leaves the room and walks off. He strolls down a few corridors turning left and right when he arrives at Washu's.

Meanwhile in Washu's lab, Washu waits on Kyoko's arrival.

"Ok Washu as you requested I am here so what's up?" Asked Kyoko as he stood in the door way his back leaning up against it.

"I got my invention finished and I want you to be the first to here about it as it's yours." She replied smiling at him.

"Ok fair enough, so just exactly what does it do?" Asks Kyoko looking puzzled and a little worried. Washu smiles and Kyoko hears little feet running along the ground and something jumps at him. "What in the hell is this1?" Kyoko looks down and the creature looks back.

"Meow…" Replied the creature. Washu grins and says "Do you like him? I created him just for you. I used the design of Ryo-oh-ki so the process didn't take no were near as long as it did then." The creature jumps down onto the floor and looks up at Kyoko.

"Hey there little fella what's your name?" Asked Kyoko as he tried to get a good look at it. Then suddenly Washu turn's a light on so that he could see it, what he saw was a male cabbit very much like Ryo-oh-ki except he had jet black fur, red streaks through the fur on his cheeks and fiery red eyes and look on his face that says he has an attitude similar to Kyoko's. As Kyoko continues to look at him Kyoko hears a voice in his head telling him.

"My name is Lei-oh-ki nice to meet you." Kyoko looks at it and grins.

"So he has introduced himself has he?" Asked Washu as she noticed Kyoko's grin.

"Yes he has introduced himself, is he the only reason you asked me down here?" Asked Kyoko as his cabbit jumps up and is now sitting on his shoulder.

"Yes it was to give you a cabbit so now there you go." Washu smiles at Kyoko again folding her arms across her chest.

"Thanks Washu now I don't have to depend on Ryo and his ship to get around on now." Answered Kyoko with a cheery tone in his voice.

"Yep and it saves on the parking bill to." Replied Washu with a giggle.

"So what else are you doing in Ryo's lab Washu?" Asked Kyoko.

"I am making some battle suits for Kiyone and Mihoshi as well as some weapons for them to use when we next fight." She looks up at Kyoko with a smile.

"Ok cool, could I ask you to take a look at the link I have with Ryoko? As it doesn't quite feel right anymore." Asks Kyoko holding is head.

"Yeah ok sit over there and let me look. I will see what I can do." Replies Washu. Kyoko then sits down and Washu examines his head while Lei-oh-ki sits and watches.

Back upstairs everyone is watching the vid screens and wondering when they will see the Scryia fleet. A few minutes ago Misaki and Funaho had headed back to their ship and found out that the emperor is going to pull through.

"So father is going to pull through mummy?" Asked Ayeka as she looked over the vid screen at her mother.

"Yes Ayeka but please hold on we have a transmission coming from Juria.

"Ok mum I'll wait." Ayeka waits until Misaki comes back, but when she does she looks very upset and serious.

"Ayeka my dear quickly tell everyone onboard to get ready for battle as Juria has fallen!" Misaki slams her hands down on the desk and has never looked more serious.

"What Juria has fallen? Oh dear…!" Replies Ayeka looking very shocked indeed. Everyone swings round and looks at the vid screen as Misaki explains that reminder of the fleet has fallen back and that most of the Scryia ships have broken off in pursuit leaving a few to guard the planet, most of the Jurian people got evacuated but there are people captured and in prison. Ryo quickly puts the ships engines to max without even needed to be told.

Back down stairs Washu has just finished examining Kyoko's head. There. You will be ok now, plus I added a special DNA sequence to the brain function for your link with Ryoko has been improved." Washu falls over as the ships speed continues to increase. Kyoko runs over the communication console in the lab and contacts the bridge where Ryo answers.

"What the hell is going on Ryo? Washu fell flat on her face what the hell are you doing!" Yells Kyoko as Lei-oh-ki jumps up on his shoulder.

"Juria has fallen Misaki's ship has gone on ahead and we are following with Misaki and Funaho and Azaka and Kamedake their ship was sent ahead and where ordered to flee if anyone attacked." Replies Ryo.

"OK keep me posted I am on my way up." Kyoko turns to Washu. "Juria has fallen Washu! Quickly we need to get to the bridge.

"OK well what are we waiting for lets go." Washu is about to run out of the lab when Kyoko grabs her and Lei-oh-ki and teleports them all to the bridge.

"Ok Ryo we are here how long left to we reach that fleet?" Asked Kyoko as Washu tried to regain her breath

"Not long now we should be there soon." Replied Ryo.

"Ok Lei-oh-ki, come with me." Lei-oh-ki jumps up on the desk and looks at everyone.

"Is he yours?" Asked Nagi and Ryoko at the same time.

"Yes he is mine you two Washu made him for me." Kyoko leaves and Lei-oh-ki follows him.

"OK where is he going?" Asked Tenchi looking puzzled.

"He's away to do something he will be back." Kyoko goes to his room and Lei-oh-ki follows. Kyoko uses the telepathic link he his with his new cabbit and asks him can he turn into a space ship.

"Yes I can turn into a ship similar to Ryo-oh-ki's but bigger and better." Replies Lei-oh-ki using the telepathic link. Kyoko replies "You're very cocky aren't you."

"Yes I am, but I was designed on you so it's no surprise that I am cocky." The cabbit puts a smile on his face.

"You're definitely like me and that's creepy." Kyoko summons his battle armour and then puts the armour Washu fixed for him on, on top of his own. "Ok Lei-oh-ki lets go." Lei-oh-ki follows Kyoko back to the bridge.

"OK Kyoko we have just arrived and there is the fleet." Ryo brings up the screen and points to the fleet.

"Got it Ryo be back soon." Kyoko teleports himself and Lei-oh-ki to the airlock.

"Now Lei-oh-ki, transform in to your space ship." Lei-oh-ki transforms in his space ship and Kyoko boards. The others watch as he flies into the small fleet and they can see the blasts being fired and explosions all taking place right in front of them. "I'll lay down fire for him. Washu also told me Lei-oh-ki can take the hits so he should be fine." Ryo hits the firing button and the ships guns begin to fire.

"Ok Ryo-oh-ki time to get going." Ryoko looks down at Ryo-oh-ki and Ryo-oh-ki nods looking back up at Ryoko. "That's my girl come on." Replied Ryoko as they both go out into space and Ryo-oh-ki transforms into her spaceship.

As Ryo-oh-ki and Ryoko rush off to aid Kyoko the others remain on the ship and continue to fire from a safe distance.

"Those guys are history, Kyoko and Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki and Lei-oh-ki are going to beat them senseless." Grins Ayeka as she lets out one of her laughs.

"I hope Ryo-oh-ki and the others will be ok." Sighs Sasami as she looks up at Tenchi.

"Don't worry Sasami they will be fine." Replied Tenchi as he took Sasami's hand and Tenchi reassures her that they will be ok.

As they watch from the bridge of the Vindicator Kyoko and Ryoko are destroying everything that comes near them.

"I remember the good old days we used to do this all the time." Kyoko looks at his vid screen which shows the inside of Ryo-oh-ki where Ryoko is standing.

"Yeah Kyoko the good old days were great now lets take the lizards out to dry." Laughed Ryoko as Ryo-oh-ki fired destroying two of the enemies in front of her.

"Roger that let's do this HAHA!" Kyoko laughs back as he watches Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki fly towards the last group of ships.

"Sir that pirate is gonna crash into us what should we do?" Cries out the Scryia grunt as the ship continues to fly towards them.

"We won't be able to shoot her down and neither can the other ships or they might hit us so brace yourselves." Ryo-oh-ki looks like she is going to crash into them but she suddenly pulls up leaving the Scryia flagship confused.

"She could of destroyed us but why the hell…" The enemy commander is confused when a grunt interrupts.

"SIR SIR, LOOK OUT THERE!" The Grunt points to the front monitor. The lead officer on the ship looks out side to see Lei-oh-ki's gun ports all aimed directly at them.

"Those idiots fell for it hook, line and sinker so now finish the job Lei-oh-ki FIRE!" Lei-oh-ki fires all his weapons and the Scryia flagship blows up, but before the other Scryia ships could respond Ryo-oh-ki had attacked and blew them all up Ryo-oh-ki's shots few through their hauls like a hot knife through butter.

"Ryo the fleet is down you can land and reclaim your home but you know where I am going so this is good bye…for now take care my friend." Kyoko cuts his com link to their ship. Ryo-oh-ki and Lei-oh-ki land on the planet and they both revert back to their cabbit forms.

"Yes we made it you ok Ryoko?" Asked Kyoko as he looked at Ryoko with a smile.

"Yeah Kyoko I am ok but was it a good idea leaving them up there like that?" Ryoko looks at him a bit concerned.

"I don't want them or you to get hurt but the only reason you're here is because you wouldn't listen to anything I say." Kyoko smiles at her trying to lighten up the situation.

"Yes of course I won't listen I am not letting you do this on your own." Ryoko begins to look around looking for enemy troops.

"And besides Ryo won't listen to me neither, he will land the ship and come and help it's just a matter of time." Replied Kyoko as Ryoko and Kyoko walk through what is left of a city and take in the destruction and horror.

"I thought this place looked bad when I attacked it… but now it's even worse." Ryoko continues to look around looking at the mess she sees around her dead Jurian bodies stacked all over the street she feels physically sick.

"They where nasty to these innocent people." Kyoko looks at a small body of a girl and boy holding hands and looks round at Ryoko with tears coming down he walks over to the little boy and girl and Kyoko breaks down. "We got to stop this before more innocent people get hurt." Kyoko continues to sob and Ryoko gives him a hug.

"I know how you feel we will get them so that everyone on Juria can rest in peace." Kyoko looks at the palace as it stands there covered with an evil aura.

"We have to get their, that's where the bastard would be." An expression of anger and hate shoots across Kyoko's face.

"Yeah I thought we were bad when we killed people but even I am ashamed to look at the horror that dragon has caused." Ryoko looks at few bodies and looks away in disgust.

"You have changed a lot since I last saw you normally you wouldn't care about these people." Kyoko looks at her again as he switches his attention from the palace.

"Yeah I know, before I didn't even look like I loved you, but once I got locked up, thought you died and met Tenchi, well I changed." Replies Ryoko looking at Kyoko. Kyoko raises his hand as he hears noises coming from around the corner.

"Hush Ryoko listen." Kyoko and Ryoko listen to the noises and it sounds like some one is in trouble.

"No please leave my family alone we haven't done anything to you leave us in peace." Cries a Jurian man.

"I won't be leaving you in peace but in pieces that I can do." Replies the Scryia grunt as he approaches the man with his sword ready to strike. The grunt swings his weapon at the man and the man covers his eyes as his family screams. A few seconds later the man opens his eyes only to find that the weapon hasn't cut off his head. The man looks up to see a man holding the sword by the blade and he watches as the dragon grunt struggles to get his sword free.

"Are you trying to hurt this man and his family? If you are I am afraid I can't let you do that." Kyoko snaps the sword in two and punches the dragon knocking him backwards. The dragon wipes the blood away and looks at the man in front of him.

"Who are you? All the Jurian soldiers are locked up." Growls the dragon grunt as the man walks towards him.

"Me? My name is Kyoko." Kyoko smiles almost evilly as the grunt recognises the name.

"What the space pirate that the king used to wipe out his home planet?" Replied the Grunt with fear in his reptilian like eyes.

"Yes it's me you freak." Smiles Kyoko as the dragon backs off a bit more.

"But your here why?" Asked the grunt as he looks at Kyoko, with a scared look across his face.

"Your king made me kill everyone that was close to me… that was unforgivable. And I am hear to keep a promise to someone" Replies Kyoko.

"So you think you can beat me?" Laughs the grunt.

"I can take you and your 12 mates behind those walls." Kyoko raises his hand and blasts both walls revealing the other grunts.

"OK you found out our little secret ok guys let's get him." They all attack Kyoko at once Kyoko looks down at his feet and then raises his head laughing. "Oh and my friend here is the Space pirate Ryoko." The dragon grunts stop and look around.

"What friend?" Replies the dragon only to get punched in the face by Ryoko the dragon flies backwards and it loses two of it's teeth as it hits the ground with a large thud.

"This friend." She laughs as her and Kyoko attack the grunts. Kyoko flies into one of them sending him crashing into the wall, he then shoots him through the head and kills it. Kyoko turns around and watches as Ryoko kills another two by crushing their heads off a wall. She lands beside Kyoko and looks at him.

"Ok we have 9 of them left." She smiles as they come running at them.

"Yeah that we do. You thinking what I am thinking?" Kyoko looks at her and grins and she grins back. They both lift their hands and begin to gather energy in their hands. "Now you die!" Kyoko and Ryoko both fire their blasts of energy and the watch as the rest of the grunts die as the blasts hit them.

"They didn't do to well did they?" Laughs Ryoko as she looks at the bodies. Kyoko walks over to the man and his family who are still scared and are hiding in the corner.

"Stay…away… from…us." Cries the man.

"Hey there it is ok I am not going to hurt you, are you and your family ok?" Asks Kyoko as he helps them man to his feet.

"Yes we are ok thank you for saving us." Replies the man as him and Kyoko shake hands but the man is still very shaken.

"What happened the Jurian soldiers where is every one else?" Asked Ryoko as she walks over to them.

"All the soldiers and people that didn't die are locked up in prison." Replied the man as he lead Ryoko and Kyoko to his hide away. They all sit down in the man's hide away and his wife gives them a drink.

"So you are hiding here away from the Scryia?" Asked Ryoko a she looked around.

"Yes we are and we thought we where going to join the dead until you showed up and we thank you for that, but excuse me for being blunt but why do you space pirates care about this war?" Asks the man a bit confused.

"I have a personal reason to get involved and I have Jurian friends." Replies Kyoko as he watches Ryoko play with the kids. The man notices him looking at Ryoko and Asks

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kyoko looks up at him and replies.

"Yeah she is I lost her a while back for a whole 700 years and now I found her again this war started we only got back together and I don't think I'll live long enough to keep her safe." Kyoko looks at the man.

"Yes but don't give up you can do anything you put your mind too but may I ask why you think you won't survive?" Kyoko puts on a serious face and he tells the man.

"I plan to kill the king that came here and took over your planet." The man looks at him with a surprised look on his face.

"You are going to fight him…your crazy you will die." The man pleads with him to reconsider.

"Sorry I am grateful you are worried for a stranger but he made me destroy my family and friends I can't forgive him for that." The man replies

"I see… sorry. Oh yes I haven't introduced myself yet my name is…" But before he can finish Kyoko buts in.

"You don't have to tell me you name you can tell once this is all over." Ryoko and Kyoko continue to talk with them finding out as much as they can before they proceed.

While on the Vindicator Ryo is getting very worried.

"I can't sit here and let Kyoko and Ryoko be down there on their own." He walks up and down pacing himself and Kiyone rests her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax they will be fine trust them." Ryo turns around and looks at her.

"I do trust them but we have to help them its my home they shouldn't be down there without me." Nagi stands up and everyone looks at her.

"I agree with Ryo we should go down there and do what we can." She gives Ryo a serious grin.

"Yes I also agree." Replied Funaho and Misaki looking at Nagi strangely as she isn't normally like this.

"Ok then it's settled." Ryo then takes the Vindicator into the atmosphere and lands near a lake. They all get off the ship except Sasami and Washu who stay aboard the ship.

"Ok first we have to locate Ryoko and Kyoko then we proceed to the Scryia king and kill him do you all agree?" Asked Ryo as he turns to the others. The group all nod in agreement.

"But where could they be?" Asked Mihoshi as she looks around.

"I sent him a message but I can't tell if he got it or not. But my guess is that Kyoko and Ryoko are trying to find a way into the palace as that is where the Scryia king will be." Replied Ryo as he looked around.

"Then Ryo I think we should quickly look for Ryoko and Kyoko and think of a plan." Added Kiyone as they continued to walk.

"I agree but where are all the Jurian warriors, there is no way they could all be dead can they?" Questioned Nagi as she turned to the others from checking out the area for herself.

"They are more than likely locked up in a prison somewhere." Replied Misaki as they now began to enter the city where the palace is located.

"This looks really bad Misaki." Funaho turns and looks at her sister.

"Yes I know sister but we will get it repaired once this is over." They come to a corner and they all look in horror as they see bodies of Jurian soldiers littering the pavements. Funaho and Misaki bury their heads in their hands Ayeka comforts them and Mihoshi also tries her hand at it. But Nagi and Ryo continue to look around as Kiyone follows them staying close to Ryo.

"So Nagi what do you think we should next?" Asks Ryo as he looks at her.

"Well I think we should go to this prison and check out the area. If we are to take the palace we will need soldiers." Replies Nagi as she takes a quick look around again.

"Ok we go to the prison." Ryo then helps Misaki and Funaho to their feet while Tenchi supports them.

"It's ok just be strong it will be over soon." Funaho and Misaki nod and begin to walk forward with the rest of them as they continue on their way. "So we locate the prison and free the soldiers that are locked up correct?" Asks Tenchi as he continues to walk.

"That is correct Tenchi and we aren't that far from the prison." Replied Ryo as he pointed to a large building which was just down the road from where they are. Nagi sends Ken-oh-ki ahead to scout around and to see if there is anyway in. Ken-oh-ki runs to the entrance of the prison at lighting speed and sees six guards posted there, he then runs round the outer walls to see if there is another way in before returning to Nagi.

"I doubt there is another entrance in there." Said Tenchi as he sees Ken-oh-ki explain to Nagi what the situation is.

"Your right Tenchi… that is the only way in but why only six guards and no watch towers?" Ryo then adds

"The Scryia are very cocky. They don't have many guards on the outside or the inside the only real threat here would be the Royal guard stationed there."

"If I recall those are those two big dragons Kyoko fought on his own back on earth when you both arrived is that correct?" Replied Tenchi.

"That's right Tenchi so we have try to avoid fighting with him as I don't think even we can beat him." Sighs Ryo looking at him. Misaki walks over to them.

"Aww are my little friends feeling down, just believe in yourself and you will be ok and Kyoko might come to our aid who knows." She smiles and goes over to Ayeka and Mihoshi. "You look after the both of them ok as they really gonna need us later." The group sneak up to a wall which is not far from the grunts positions and quickly take a look. Ryo whispers into his little box on his wrist.

"Washu it is Ryo have you located Kyoko and Ryoko yet?" Washu replies

"Yes I have but they have been fighting a lot of enemies, but for now they are safe they are on the other side of the prison they moved from the palace entrance as I told them to, they could get caught. They are waiting on your arrival." Washu then sighs and remains silent.

"Ok Washu tell them to wait there we have to check out something." Replies Ryo over the com.

"OK Ryo be careful." Replies Washu as she relays the message to Kyoko.

"And I though you told me you would be on board Tsunami?" Misaki replies

"We wanted to be here and Washu and Sasami stayed on your ship, we got a message saying our ship caught up with Tsunami and that the emperor is ok and the small fleet Tsunami has left are now in orbit sorry I didn't listen but Azaka and Kamedake are staying to protect Washu and Sasami sorry Ryo it slipped my mind." Misaki frowns and looks upset.

"Its ok Misaki but you guys stay here. Me and Nagi are going to take out the guards so wait here." Nagi and Ryo run behind another wall just as three guards go inside. Nagi throws a rock and the remaining guards go to investigate so Ryo can sneak up behind them and break there necks. He signals the rest to come on as the bodies hit the floor. They push open the door to the prison and enter.

"At least this hasn't changed." Smirks Ryo as he walks into the main chamber.

"Quickly hide!" The group hides as the three guards who where outside earlier walk past. Tenchi, Nagi, and Ryo grab a guard and kill them quickly and hide their bodies in a dark corner of the room.

"Very underhanded you think they would more guards." Nagi looks disgusted at the fact they are having it so easy.

"I told you they are very cocky, they think that Jurians are weak and that we won't do anything threatening that's way there is little guards." Smiles Ryo knowing full well that the Scryia are wrong.

"But by putting a Royal guard here they are worried a little." Adds Nagi.

"Yes I guess well we should try to free the prisoners." Adds Funaho. Ryo and the others walk to the door at the end of the main chamber and Ryo pushes it then Mihoshi and Kiyone raise there weapons and run in with the guns up. Mihoshi and Kiyone look around to see all the Jurians held in Jurian tree cells looking very depressed and stressed. Misaki and Funaho enter next and the soldier's faces light up.

"Your Highness's it is so good to see you both safe." Misaki and Funaho walk over to a cell with 5 men in it.

"Are you commanders ok where are the rest of your men?" Asks Funaho.

"Well my lady they are on the upper floors we are here as we are supposed to be executed tomorrow." Misaki and Funaho try to get as much information from the commander about what happened and what happened to the rest of the people.

But outside Ryoko and Kyoko wait in a forest behind the prison as they watch Lei-oh-ki and Ryo-oh-ki sleep.

"All we do now is wait on the others to get here and then we can move on the palace and I can have my revenge." Kyoko turns to Ryoko and notices she is staring at him. "What are staring at me? Is there something wrong?"

"No just looking at you and remembering why I love you." Ryoko smiles at him.

"Now your scaring me normally you go off caving people's heads in and hurling abuse at them. You feeling ok?" Kyoko looks at her oddly.

"I am fine!" Ryoko hits Kyoko on the head.

"Ok ok sorry Ryoko I was just teasing." Kyoko begins to laugh.

"But besides that I wonder how the others are?" Ryoko ponders for a few seconds.

"They will be fine so we should rest up while we can. Fighting those guys took at least some of our energy." Ryoko and Kyoko get relaxed and wonder how the others are fairing.

Back in the prison Funaho and Misaki have been told by one of the commanders, who is locked up that for them to be released they need to get the Jurian control device from the security room at the top of the prison.

"And I bet that the Royal guard is the one that holds it so now we have to fight him." Ryo lets out a big sigh.

"Ok we are going up to get that device just hold on." Smiles Misaki at the soldiers as the group begin to make their way up to the top floor they can hear the Jurian soldiers shouting and cheering. But the Scryia's Royal guard can also hear it so he sends the only other two grunts he has to check what is going on. Just as they arrive at the top they can hear the two grunts making their way towards them.

"Ok we have to get these two quickly and without noise." Whispers Ryo as the two grunts get closer. Once the grunts get round the corner the group jumps them and kills them.

"That was easy." Smiles Tenchi.

"Yes it is but we have to fight a Royal guard." Ryo again let's out another sigh.

"Ok this is the room ok everyone, Misaki Funaho you stay back, Mihoshi and Kiyone, you fire from long range stay with Funaho and Misaki. The rest of us will attack him at close range. OK NOW!" Ryo and Tenchi kick the door down and run in to the room. The Scryia Royal guard turns in his chair and stands up and the group literally strain their necks looking at him.

"Oh boy he looks a lot bigger than the last two that Kyoko killed!" Yells Kiyone as she enters the room.

"Those two so called "Royal guards" they are nothing compared to me." Bellows the dragon. "And you will die for this intrusion." The Royal guard attacks and Ryo, Nagi and Tenchi dive out of the way.

"OK Tenchi Nagi now!" The Royal guard swings round and watches as the three of them charge at him with their swords powered.

"HAHA come on lets see what you have got." They attack him swinging their weapons with such skill and force but the Royal guard has more skill and dodges them effortlessly. "Come on you can't beat me like this, do better I want this to be a great fight." Roars the Royal Guard.

"I'll give you a fight." Ryo charges at the dragon with Nagi and Tenchi shortly behind him.

"Stupid Jurian!" The dragon hits Ryo with his own claws and sends Ryo packing crashing in front of Misaki and Funaho. The dragon then swings his arm and the force sends Kiyone and Mihoshi into the wall they drop and land on the floor holding their backs. The Scryia Royal guard then energises his own sword and attacks Nagi and Tenchi they both do ok in deflecting his attacks but Nagi gets cut on the arm and she drops her weapon. The dragon smacks Nagi on the floor beside the rest of them just as Tenchi sticks his sword into the Royal Guards back. "RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!" The Dragon screams in pain and grabs Tenchi and throws him in front of the rest of the group. Nagi picks up her weapon as her, Ryo and Tenchi struggle to their feet and they attack the dragon again. Nagi and Ryo go for a high attack and get their attacks blocked and countered while Tenchi again stabs the sword into the Royal Guards stomach. "You're good kid but not that good!" The dragon shoots Tenchi and Tenchi flies into the wall.

Outside Ryoko and Kyoko can hear the fighting going on

"OK they are in trouble we should go help." Comments Kyoko as he looks up at the room.

"I agree Kyoko lets go." Ryoko and Kyoko fly until they reach the prison and fly up to the floor the fight is taking place on to see everyone on the floor. Kyoko slams himself through a wall and lands beside Misaki.

"You guys ok sorry we took so long." Smiles Kyoko.

"Please Kyoko they are hurt pretty bad get that Royal Guard." Pleads Misaki. Ryoko and Kyoko charge at him. The dragon begins to recoil and Tenchi crawls over to the others.

"Now you two are strong opponents so bring it on I want to feel you fiery spirit." The Royal Guard swings his sword and Kyoko and Ryoko dodge.

"We are the space pirates Ryoko and Kyoko of course we are strong and you want to see my fire like spirit I will show you it!" Yells Ryoko as she punches him into the wall and knocks him through it. The Royal Guard gets up again and hits Ryoko crashing into the floor and also hits Kyoko sending him into the other wall. Nagi, Tenchi and Ryo get up again and attack the dragon again hitting him with every attack. The Royal guard is very annoyed

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" The Royal Guards strength increases as he goes into frenzy as he begins to smack them all around likes rag dolls.

"He is…a lot…stronger…than the last two I shouldn't of underestimated him." Kyoko stands up and begins to gather power. He attacks the Royal again and again. Kyoko gets hit and is sent to the ground. Ryoko then attacks along side Ryo, Tenchi and Nagi, and the Royal Guard begins to lose his edge and begins to recoil again.

"We got him keep it up!" Yells Nagi as her and the others continue to attack as Kyoko tries to get to his feet.

"Do you think you have won?" The Royal Guard roars and the energy sends Kyoko and the rest of them to the ground. The Royal guard then tries to shoot them but Ayeka uses her shield and reflects the blast.

"Kyoko are you ok?" Asks Lei-oh-ki as he runs to his friend's side.

"Yes I am ok but Ayeka's shield won't protect us for long." They both look at Ayeka and see she is buckling under the attacks from their foe. "I will try to help her Kyoko."

"What can you do Lei-oh-ki?" Kyoko watches as a white light surrounds him and he transforms into humanoid form a lot like Ryo-oh-ki's except his is not a kid and he looks like Kyoko with more fur and is red and black "Whoa that's impressive." Everyone looks at Lei-oh-ki and the Royal Guard looks round just in time for Lei-oh-ki to kick him in the face and sends him packing. But the dragon throws a shockwave like attack and hits Lei-oh-ki and Ayeka causing Ayeka to drop her shield. As the rest stagger to their feet Misaki takes a weapon out of her own.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE." Everyone looks to see Misaki attack the dragon causing a large wound across his chest.

"Stupid woman!" The Royal guard swings his arm and strikes Misaki in the face sending her to the ground beside her sister. Everyone runs in front of Misaki and Funaho. "Now I will finish you!" The Royal Guard begins to gather energy in his hand and is about to fire when Ryo-oh-ki bites his hand and makes his blast hit a wall. "You will not survive my next blast you where lucky that time. The Royal guard begins to laugh as he gathers more energy and he throws Ryo-oh-ki to the ground.

"OK guys wait too he lifts his arms then we attack him, Ayeka get ready with your shield." The dragon lifts his arms into the air ready to attack.

"Ha ha now you will die!" He fires the blast.

"Ayeka now!" Ayeka activates her shield and the blast gets repelled "Now attack him while there is an opening!" Yells Kyoko. They attack the dragon again all of them ramming their swords into his stomach and out the other side

"RROOOAAAAR!" The dragon roars as they pull their swords out and watch as the blood flows out of the big hole now in his stomach. "Now Ryoko." Ryoko begins to shoot the dragon with her energy blasts and knocks him out through the weakened wall and they all watch as he crashes to the ground below and watch as he bleeds to death. Kyoko turns around and looks at the others. "Man that guy was tough is everyone ok." Asks Kyoko as he sits on the ground.

"Yes we are ok some bad cuts but nothing serious." Replies Funaho after she had checked everyone.

"Glad to hear that." Replies Ayeka. Funaho grabs the device and she goes to let all the soldiers out.

"Now that we have freed those soldiers we can try to take the palace back." Smiles Ryo as he sits up against the wall resting. Funaho returns with some medical supplies the soldiers took from the prisons hospital department. She goes around each person and applies the treatments.

"If that guy was tough how the hell are we to beat their king?" Moans Tenchi. Kyoko picks up Lei-oh-ki who has now revert back into his cabbit form.

"We will I'll just tap into more of my powers as I need to save all my strength for the king that's way, in case you are wondering why I didn't use them on him." Replies Kyoko.

"Well that answered what I was going to ask and it's understandable." Smiles Kiyone.

"Yes but once we are all healed up and feeling better we will march on the palace and reclaim it." Added Kyoko

"OK we will go and ask the soldiers to aid us." Funaho and Misaki go out of the room followed by the rest of them as they climb to their feet. The soldiers start cheering for them but Funaho asks them to quiet down as they have something to ask.

"My dear Jurian soldiers we are sorry we left you in those prisons for so long. We ask…. will you again fight for us? As we plan to assault the palace and take it back and end this war!" Funaho lets Misaki take over as Funaho steps back as the soldiers continue to cheer.

"Your weapons and sitting in the prisons armoury and if you want to fight I ask you to go and collect your weapons, but we will not force anyone to fight if they don't want to. This war has seen many of our people fall in combat and many innocents killed for being Jurian and as soldiers I ask that you stand up to this evil and I would also like you to thank our friends for protecting us so we can be here to greet you all. So without further ado I will introduce them the ones you will be fighting along side with if you so decide too. First this is Kyoko the space pirate. The boyfriend of the infamous space Ryoko he is also the source of her powers, you may know him as the destroyer and yes this is the pirate who's power is said to rival that of our own light hawk wings, normally a vicious fighter but lately was warmed up and is quite a nice guy. The soldiers look stunned as Kyoko steps forward.

"It's a pleasure." Kyoko steps back.

"Next up is the space pirate Ryoko; you will know her very well as she was the pirate that attacked us all those years ago. Now going with Kyoko this pirate had a warm spot for Tenchi but now lives with my daughter Ayeka on the planet earth with Tenchi." Ryoko steps forward and the soldiers take steps back they remember full well who she is.

"Hi!" Ryoko then steps back again.

"Next up are two lovely galaxy police officers. Mihoshi and Kiyone. These two are partners and work for the galaxy police, Mihoshi is the clumsy one of the group while Kiyone is the pride of the galaxy police. But being with Mihoshi kinda got her demoted." Kiyone and Mihoshi walk forward

"Hey guys." And then they walk back again.

"Now for Tenchi, this boy can summon the light hawk wings and he was also the one who defeated the pirate Kagato, now dating my daughter Ayeka he's a gentleman plus he's the grandson of our very own Yosho. Tenchi walks forward and takes a bow.

"My names Tenchi how do you do." He takes a step back and joins the others.

"But where is your dear Sasami?" Shouts one of the soldiers.

"Thank you for your concern for my daughter Sasami but she is in a safe place so don't worry." The soldiers begin to cheer again. "So my loyal soldiers please help me in this time of need, will you help us reclaim your home and avenge your friends?" One of the soldiers raises his arm.

"For you my dear lady Misaki and Funaho, I will fight and die whenever and wherever you decide." The soldier then kneels.

"Whoa that is loyalty for you huh." Whispers Kyoko to Ryo.

"The Jurian soldiers are always loyal and they always do what is commanded of them." Replies Ryo as he continues to watch Misaki and Funaho.

"Thank you my loyal friends but I must ask you to follow their orders as well as my own." Misaki points to Kyoko and Ryo.

"WHAT the traitor is going to lead us?" Yells a soldier.

"No he was no traitor he always fights for what he believes in so please follow his and Kyoko's every command." Replies Misaki.

"But what about you and lady Funaho, Lady Misaki?" Asked one of the soldiers

"We will be fighting along side you we won't let you fight this alone, so now please go get your weapons." All the soldiers run to the armoury of the prison and gather their weapons and equipment and prepare for battle. Funaho turns round to the group and smiles.

"Looks like we got our own army." Misaki smiles back.

"Of course we got an army they are hardly going to leave their queens here to die. But why leave your armies at mine and Ryo's command?" Asked a confused Kyoko

"Though you're a space pirate you have a very strong heart no matter what happens me and Misaki believe you can pull through it and Ryo is there as your support." Funaho takes him by the hand.

"Ok lady let him go now!" Ryoko snatches his hand away from her "You leave him alone you hear he's mine so back off!" The soldiers look up in shock and Funaho backs off in shock and then giggles.

"Ryoko is scary ain't she?" Whispers one soldier to another.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be the woman that tries to take her man away. She would be gutted like a fish." Laughs the soldier. Kyoko and the others then begin go around to get to know the soldiers before they go into battle.

Meanwhile back on the ship Sasami and Washu are sitting their waiting for some news, or something to happen at least.

"Washu! Washu!" Yells Samonuske.

"Yes what is it?" Replies Washu looking at the vid screen.

"I have detected movement in the palace it seems the Scryia knows what has happened and they are mobilizing a small army at the palace gates." Replies Samonuske.

"WHAT! SEND RYO AND KYOKO A MESSAGE TO LET THEM KNOW!" Yells Washu almost losing her voice.

"Yes Washu doing it now." Replies Samonuske as the computer sends the message to Kyoko and Ryo.

Back with Ryoko and the group Both Kyoko and Ryo get the message at the same time.

"Ok people we have a problem it seems the Scryia have finally caught on they have now a small army guarding the Jurian Palace's main gate we must go now and end this!" Bellows Kyoko as he raises his fist.

"He is some speaker isn't he dear sister." Smiles Misaki.

"Yes he does and he would make a great leader one day." Replies Funaho.

"It's my Kyoko he's good at everything well except for video games." Ryoko grins. The three of them then turn to their attention back to Kyoko.

"OK my friends we march to the Jurian Palace are you with me?" Kyoko looks down at the army he has been given.

"SIR YES SIR!" The soldiers salute Kyoko and the others and stand at attention ready to go.

"Ok my ladies Misaki, Funaho, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Nagi your army awaits." The girls look at him strangely.

"Sorry I always wanted to say something like that." Kyoko goes red in the face and laughs. Kyoko turns his attention again to the soldiers "To the palace MOVE OUT!" The soldiers begin to move out with Kyoko and his friends at the head of this Jurian army the march to the palace to end the war begins.

Well that's it for chapter 7 come back for chapter 8 so you guys again soon -


	8. The Final Battle that ends the war

Disclaimer: Well as you guessed we don't own any of the characters used in this story they are owned by AIC and Pioneer and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. We do own two characters, Kyoko and Ryo plus the race known as the Scryia as well. They are our own; well please don't sue us as we are broke; with that said lets go! On with the story.

Empires at War…!

Chapter 8… The Final Battle which ends the War.

Kyoko and his friends, plus the freed Jurian prisoners continue to march to the palace.

"Kyoko are sure you want to do this? We are almost there now I don't want you to die." Ryoko looks at him with a deep concerning look in her face.

"I won't die that's a promise and addition to that promise I won't let any of my friends die and I never break a promise." Kyoko turns round and orders the army to stop. "I take it you heard my promise to my friends and I swear I'll try to keep you all alive…but I tell you this; though it hurts to say so. Not all of you are going to make back so all of those who want to continue step forward." The whole army steps forward.

"I guess you all still want to fight?" Asks Ryo as he looks at them all.

"SIR YES SIR!" Replies the soldiers.

"Ok then onward." Kyoko raises his hand the troops continue to march forward.

Meanwhile at the palace's main gate the remaining Scryia troops wait for Kyoko and his allies.

"Sir we are ready to engage the enemy on your command." Reports a grunt to the Royal Guard.

"Ok we can't let these warm bloods get past here alive; once they show up kill anything that isn't Scryia you got it!" Bellows the Royal Guard.

"We got you SIR!" Replies the Scryia grunts as they prepare for the battle ahead that will lead to their doom.

"It won't belong now we are nearly there it's just at the end of this road." Yells Ryo as they approach the hill that leads to the main gate of the palace. They look down at the army guarding the main gate.

"There is a lot more of them than there is of us." Replied Kiyone looking over towards Ryo.

"Yeah I noticed that Kiyone. We won't be able to beat all of them." Ryo lets out a sigh not exactly sure if they can beat them all.

"Ok Lei-oh-ki you know what to do my little friend." Lei-oh-ki jumps into the air and transforms into his space ship and fires a shot from his main gun blasting a large number off enemies in to space dust. "OK ATTACK!" Yells Kyoko as he energises both of his swords, as he charges into battle with his friends by his side and the Jurian army right behind them.

"Sir the Jurians and that pirate are charging at us should we go out and meet them?" Asks a grunt as he sees the army charging right at them.

"Of course you idiot ATTACK!" The remaining Scryia army leap the barricade that was in place and they charge at Tenchi's group with the Scryia Royal Guard leading the charge.

"Here they come men defend yourselves don't let a single one of these fiends get past you." Yells Kyoko as they continue to run down the hill to meet the charging Scryia army.

"SIR YES SIR!" Yell the Jurian soldiers as they follow him and the others as they run down the hill.

"Make sure none of those warm bloods make it past you and reach our king KILL THEM ALL!" Bellows the Scryia Royal Guard as he shakes the earth with every thunderous foot step.

"YES SIR FOR THE KING!" Yell the Scryia grunts as the mighty armies clash.

"Come on you dragons come and get me!" Yells Ryo as he fights with a few of the grunts in front of him. Kyoko had just killed a grunt and he turns to look at Ryo who had just finished a few himself. Kyoko and Ryo both give each other the thumbs up and continue to fight both swing back round and take out a few more by slashing and cutting off their heads . Not to far away Ryoko had just saved a soldiers life she grabbed the soldier and threw him to the ground as she blasted an enemy grunt in the stomach leaving a very messy hole in the grunts stomach the body drops and she turns to the soldier who then says.

"Thank you my lady." Smiles the soldier as he stands back up.

"It's no problem handsome just keep it up." Ryoko smiles and swings her sword round beheading one of the Scryia grunts and the soldier watches the blood drips all over her sword before he runs back off in to combat. Not to far from Ryoko. Nagi is also getting her fair share of lizards to kill.

"Damn Scryia soldiers can't even fight a good fight what a waste of my time." Smiles Nagi as she sticks her sword through one of their stomachs before pulling it out and cuts of the head of the grunt who tried to stab her from behind and she watches as the blood drips down her sword. Nagi looks over to Kiyone and Mihoshi you don't appear to be doing so well.

"Ah Kiyone we aren't hurting them!" Screams Mihoshi as her blaster doesn't affect them.

"I know Mihoshi but we can't give up now." Kiyone looks down at three dead Jurian soldiers. They begin to back off as three Scryia grunts come charging at them. "FIRE MIHOSHI FIRE!" Yells Kiyone as the Scryia deflect their shots with ease. "Well Mihoshi I know it was you who ruined my dream about going back to headquarters…but I will always be your friend." Kiyone begins to cry.

"I know Kiyone you'll always be my friend." They close their eyes as they see the swords begin to come down on their heads. CLANG Mihoshi and Kiyone look up to see Ayeka in front of them with her shield protecting them.

"Are you guys ok?" Asks Ayeka as the more grunts begin to pound on her shield. "Yes we are but your shield won't be able to keep up taking that kind of hammering forever." Adds Kiyone as Ayeka's shield begins to get weaker.

"Its ok look over there." Replies Ayeka as Kiyone and Mihoshi look to see Funaho and Misaki come running towards them with a few Jurian soldiers.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIENDS ALONE!" Bellows Misaki as she attacks and kills them all in one attack.

"Washu please drop the battlesuits and send Azaka and Kamedake also." Yells Funaho into a little com device.

While back on the Vindicator Washu has just received the signal.

"Please be careful Azaka and Kamedake." Cries Sasami as they stand beside the battlesuits that are for Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"Thank you for your concern my dear princess but we will return so keep you chin up." Smiles Azaka as he nods to Washu and Washu nods back.

"Sending the suits now and please look after yourselves." Washu hits a button which sends the suits and they materialise beside Mihoshi and Kiyone.

Kiyone and Mihoshi climb into the suits as soon as they appear.

"Thank you Azaka and Kamedake." Smiles Kiyone as she now begins to fire on the Scryia and watches as they drop down dead like flies.

"It is ok Kiyone my lady it is the least we can do; now if you can excuse us." Azaka and Kamedake run in the direction of a few Scryia troops. The Scryia troops look up and spot them coming and they begin to panic.

"No why not those Jurian Knights!" The grunts scream in pain as Azaka and Kamedake kill them blasting them with their Jurian staffs. They run off again and continue to fight else where. Tenchi sees some Scryia grunts making a run at Ryo form behind and Tenchi decides to get in their way.

"Stop right there. Didn't your mother tell you boys it's not nice to attack people from behind?" Tenchi charges at them.

"Stupid human." Yells the grunt as Tenchi cuts them all in two. Ryo turns round and Tenchi nods and Ryo nods back.

"FOR JURIA!" They both take a running charge at a group of Scryia soldiers as they are about to kill some Jurian soldiers.

"BACK OFF!" Yells Ryo as he cuts through them all.

"Are you men ok?" Asks Tenchi as they help them to their feet.

"Yes we are but please go help the others." Tenchi and Ryo nod and they both go their separate ways and go off into the battle once again.

"So you think you can handle me?" Ryoko grins as she charges at two Scryia grunts who think they can take her. "You should never challenge someone unless you know you can beat them!" Ryoko swings her sword cutting them both up the middle each body drops to the ground in a few pieces. "She watches the blood flow before turning round and attacks more of the grunts. Kyoko looks up after killing more Scryia and he notices that the Scryia Royal Guard has his eyes transfixed on him and is cutting through anyone friend or foe just to get to him. Kyoko quickly takes a look round to see how everyone is doing. "Tenchi is doing fine… Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone look safe." He looks over at Ryoko as she shoots two of the Scryia grunts that come charging at her. "She is also doing fine." He sees Azaka and Kamedake killing anything Scryia that comes near them. "No problems with them." He finally looks over at Misaki and Funaho as Misaki has an angry look upon her face as she slaughters anything Scryia around her. "They are nuts attacking her poor bastards." He sniggers to himself and begins to run for the Scryia royal guard; killing anything Scryia on the way.

"COME AND GET ME WARM BLOOD!" Bellows the Scryia royal guard as Kyoko charges towards him.

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND ARGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Kyoko's swords clash with the royal guards and the two titans begin to fight. Nagi looks over at the fight and smiles as she continues to fight the grunts around her. Ryo and Tenchi both take a quick glance over to Kyoko and shout over

"KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Before turning the attention back to their own fighting.

Again back on the Vindicator Washu is running a scan over the battle field.

"Washu how are they doing?" Asks Sasami in a panic.

"Well the Scryia have 20 of their troops left while the Jurian army has 19 of it's forces left so I am going to end this fight quickly before anymore have to die." A tear appears in Washu's eyes as the ship takes off and heads for the battle zone with it's engines at Max.

Meanwhile in the palace the Scryia King is watching the fight from a balcony.

"My soldiers fight and keep on fighting in my name I am proud of them. But I never expected that the same pirate I used all those years ago has a loyal army of his own and is putting up a heavy resistance." He slams his giant fist into the wall and looks up to see a ship in the distance quickly heading towards them. "Damn that ship will definitely turn the tide. But no matter, I will kill the pirate and his friends myself, once they get some rest after this battle. I hate fighting weakened opponents." The Scryia king grins and watches now that the ship is directly over the battle field.

Kyoko looks up to see the Vindicator flying overhead.

"Well freak; I guess my friend has a plan to end this fight with a ship." He looks at the Royal Guard as their swords clash yet again.

"Don't bet on it warm blood I will kill you before you can get aboard." The Royal Guard throws Kyoko to the ground and is about to kill him when Tenchi quickly comes out from no where and cuts the Royal Guards head off.

"Hey Kyoko are you doing ok?" Smiles Tenchi as the body of the Royal Guard hits the ground behind them.

"Yes I am fine Tenchi but what is going on?" Washu has just ordered all of us to retreat as she is about to fire the Vindicators guns."

"Holy shit we better move it then." Kyoko quickly gets up and Kyoko and Tenchi quickly run under the ship and they watch as the remaining Jurian soldiers and the injured soldiers plus Ryoko, Nagi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ayeka, Misaki, Funaho, Azaka and Kamedake retreat. And they watch as the Scryia soldiers retreat only to see them get destroyed by the guns.

"OH no where are Lei-oh-ki, Ken-oh-ki and Ryo-oh-ki!" Shouts Kyoko as the group look around them and see the three of them hiding under a rock.

"It's ok you three you can come out now." Smiles Kyoko as the three of them come running out and run directly to their owners. "I am glad your safe Lei-oh-ki but why didn't you transform in to your humanoid form and fight for us?" Kyoko looks at him with a serious face.

"You didn't need me to fight in that form and I was with Ryo-oh-ki and Ken-oh-ki they can't fight in human forms, I don't even think Ken-oh-ki has one." Smiles Lei-oh-ki.

"It's a good thing only I can understand you Lei-oh-ki or Ryoko and Nagi might have something to say." Kyoko bursts out laughing and he looks over to Ryoko as she dances with Ryo-oh-ki and looks as Nagi nods at Ken-oh-ki happily.

The Scryia King looks out over the battlefield from his balcony again and grins lowering his head.

"You did well in that battle Kyoko, You and your friends have my respect however when you come to meet me in combat, expect no mercy. Drakor come here." A small dragon flies over to the Scryia King and lands on his shoulder. "I want you to fly down there and find the pirate Kyoko and tell him that he has 2 days to get himself ready for our fight. Tell him I'll be here waiting on his arrival he knows what will happen if he doesn't comply." The Scryia King grins to himself.

"Yes Sir right away." Drakor flies out of the window and down towards the ship where Kyoko his friends and the Jurian soldier survivors are now resting and healing up. Kyoko looks up and spots the small dragon and quickly jumps to his feet.

"I'll handle him guys give me a few seconds." Kyoko flies up into in the air and meets Drakor half way.

"I bring you a message from my leader pirate." Smiles the dragon his sharp teeth give him an eerie grin.

"And what might that message be dragon?" Growls Kyoko as his warm eyes turn back in to those cold heartless eyes.

"You have 2 days to prepare yourself for a battle with him. He will be waiting in the Jurian throne room; you can also bring your friends though I would advise against it. They won't like it when you get killed in front of them." Drakor laughs and looks at Kyoko as Kyoko replies.

"You can tell your king I will be ready for him. And I won't be the one who is going to die." Kyoko flies back down to the others and Drakor flies off back to the palace.

"Kyoko who was that and what did it want?" Asks Ryo as he walks over to him. Kyoko signals him to keep quiet and listen.

"That was a message from the Scryia King himself…he wants me to prepare to fight him." Kyoko sits down on a rock and Ryo sits beside him.

"Well we will all go with you then don't be so worried." Smiles Ryo as he pats him on the back.

"I want you and the others to stay Ryo my old friend; in case I lose I want you and Tenchi to protect Ryoko from harm." Kyoko turns and looks at him.

"Hey Kyoko I am afraid it would more than likely be the other way around; she would be the one to protect me and Tenchi from harm." Kyoko starts to laugh.

"Yes Ryo normally it would be her protecting you two. But if I die what do you think she might do, I don't want you or anyone following me got it!"

Ryo shakes his head and puts it in his hands.

"I won't be able to stop you will I?" Kyoko turns and looks at him.

"No not this time old friend; I have to do this one on my own. Though tell everyone that I'll miss them and tell Ryoko that I love her and that I will always be with her in here." Kyoko points to his chest where his heart is and he begins to make his way to the palace as everyone except Ryo is on the ship resting up.

"Well my friend I guess its good bye, hope you come back alive." Ryo turns his back and walks into the ship leaving Kyoko to walk to the palace. Ryo walks into the cafeteria area of the ship where everyone is sitting down eating.

"Ryo where is Kyoko? He is going to miss dinner. Ryo are you ok?" Asks Ryoko as Ryo sits down looking very glum.

"Well Ryoko your boyfriend has left us here on our own and he has gone to fight the Scryia's King now." Ryo lets his head slam of the table at which, they are sitting.

"Why did you let him go Ryo?" Yells Ryoko as she grabs him and lifts him into the air.

"Ryoko put him down; let him explain why Kyoko left without telling us before you start smashing things." Replies Tenchi as Ryoko puts Ryo down.

"Well all he said was that he will miss us as all and that he will be with us in our hearts. And Ryoko." Ryo turns to Ryoko and looks at her. "He told me to tell you that he loves you, and not to forget him as he will always be with you, in here." Ryo points to his heart, while the others cover the mouths as the water builds up in their eyes and Ryoko bursts into tears.

"We have to go after him we can't let him fight on his own, KYOKO!" Everyone grabs Ryoko trying to restrain her. "Let me go…please let me go I have to go after him he promised he won't leave me again…Kyoko, I only found you again don't go again I can't take it." Ryoko grabs Tenchi and hugs him as she continues to cry in his arms. Water begins to flow down Tenchi's cheeks.

"Its ok Ryoko we are here for you." Tenchi pulls her in closer and looks up at the others. "We got to do something I have never seen her like this; she can't take it we have to do something." Tenchi turns to the others with a pleading look in his eyes.

"As much as I agree with you Tenchi, Kyoko told me not to do anything except to wait until the fight is over then we can go look for him." Replies Ryo trying to be calm and collected even everyone one could tell he is hurting

"But we can't just let him go on his own; if we do he will surely die." Adds Kiyone with a slight tear dripping down her face.

"Kyoko is strong if he does die he will take their king with him." Adds Nagi as she remains as calm as ever.

"How can you be so calm he has surely sent himself off to his death to protect us how can you be so heartless!" Snaps Ryoko. Tenchi continues to hold Ryoko and they all sit down discuss what the best course of action would be.

Meanwhile Kyoko has arrived at the palaces main gate which is a good distance away from the ship. He turns to see the Vindicator there in the distance.

"This could be the last time I look at the ship like this and it could also be the last time I see everyone, sorry Ryoko I couldn't keep our promise. Tenchi my god son look after her." He turns and walks through the gate.

"My master has been waiting on you, though you came early are you that eager to die?" Laughs Drakor looking at Kyoko with a big grin on his face.

"Listen here you little whelp, I won't be the one that dies today." He pushes Drakor out of the way and makes his way to the room where the King is waiting for him.

"So Kyoko we have come face to face yet again, how have you been?" Asked the Scryia King calmly.

"I have been fine Thra'cora and as I can see you haven't changed a bit yourself." Kyoko looks at Thra'cora with an expression of hate going across his face.

"No I haven't changed Kyoko but now you can settle things with me what do you say?" Laughs Thra'cora as an evil grin appears on his face.

"I say that I will be the one walking out of here and you will be the one that won't see the light of another day." Kyoko clenches his fists.

"So you really are determined to kill me, you and I are quite a like." Laughs the Thra'cora as he gets up out of the seat and walks closer to Kyoko.

"I don't care if I am similar to you, I will never ever be you!" Kyoko braces himself as Thra'cora quickens the pace as he moves closer to Kyoko.

"You could have all the power that you ever wanted but you would rather stay with your woman and that Jurian traitor!" Thra'cora punches Kyoko in the stomach and Kyoko flies into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I…protect those that I love and care for. I don't expect you TO UNDERSTAND!" Kyoko punches Thra'cora in the face making him stumble back; Kyoko continues the punching barrage striking Thra'cora in the head and the face before kneeing the dragon in the face and sending him crashing to the ground. "Get up! The great Thra'cora can't be down and out already can he?" Kyoko keeps the serious look on his face as Thra'cora gets up off the ground.

"So you really do want revenge against me don't you?" Thra'cora grins as he buries his foot into Kyoko's gut. Kyoko leans over holding his stomach and Thra'cora uppercuts him sending him crashing into the ceiling and back down to the floor.

"Come on Kyoko being with that space pirate woman of yours has made you soft." Thra'cora kicks him along the floor and into the wall.

"Don't…you…ever… TALK ABOUT RYOKO THAT WAY!" Kyoko gets up and flies into him landing punches and kicks as Thra'cora begins to back track trying to block Kyoko's attacks.

"I see that I struck a nerve." Thra'cora moves and Kyoko's next attack misses So Thra'cora grabs him from behind and smashes his head of the wall. He lets him go and Kyoko's body slides down the wall with blood smeared on the wall as he slides down. Kyoko slumps on the floor and he doesn't move though he is in pain.

Back on the ship they are still wondering what to do.

"I don't care what Kyoko said I am going after him." Ryoko gets up to leave but Tenchi grabs her and stops her.

"Ryoko wait and think about this. Kyoko must have a very good reason for not wanting us to go along." Tenchi looks dead serious as he turns to look at her.

"I am afraid I agree with Tenchi on this one Ryoko we will only be in Kyoko's way if we go to help him." Adds Washu though she hates to admit it. Ryoko sits down and grabs her head.

"Are you ok; Ryoko do you have a sore head?" Asks Ayeka looking a little concerned.

"I will be ok Ayeka…its Kyoko's link with me. I could hear him in pain and now I hear nothing." Ryoko quickly gets up and looks in the palaces direction. "Kyoko's in trouble and I am going." But before anyone could answer her she had already gone.

"Damn Kyoko is going to kill us for this." Screams Ryo as he follows her.

"Yeah well it's not as if we can stop her." Tenchi gets up and also gives chase.

"That demon is always doing this sometimes I don't know why I bother." Ayeka chases after Tenchi. Misaki, Funaho, Sasami and Washu look at each and they all say at the same time.

"What the heck." They also give chase.

"Wait for us!" Screams Azaka, Kamedake, Kiyone and Mihoshi as they run after them too. Nagi looks at them as they all run after Ryoko

"Why do I bother staying around?" She gives chase as does Ryo-oh-ki and Lei-oh-ki. "We can't let the Queens of Juria and their daughters go on their own Master Kyoko needs us Jurian soldiers move out!" All the soldiers get to their feet and chase after them also.

Back in the palace Thra'cora has got Kyoko by the throat and held up against the crumbling wall.

"I really do pity you…my boy I knew one day that we would fight like this but you are proving to be a disappointment. You have such power just like that boy Tenchi and like him you choose to waste your power!" Thra'cora throws him through a desk. "I will give credit you're very stubborn." Thra'cora watches a bloody Kyoko stagger to his feet.

"It's because if I lose this fight; you will hurt all those I hold dear and you also hurt too many innocent people if I don't stop you." Kyoko puffs and pants as he tries to gather his wits and breath as his blood continues to drip.

"It looks like this fight will be over quicker than I thought you lost Kyoko…" Thra'cora charges at him as Kyoko sits up against the wall.

"It looks like this is it…I am sorry Ryoko I won't be able to protect you anymore." Kyoko looks up to see Thra'cora still running at him he closes his eyes as Thra'cora yells.

"Time to die Kyoko…" Just as he nears Kyoko Thra'cora hears someone yelling.

"He won't be dying today reptile breath ARGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ryo and Tenchi attack Thra'cora slicing him in the back Ryo and Tenchi attack again with their swords but Thra'cora defends with his own sword and throws them into the already crumbling wall; Kyoko watches as the wall falls on top of them.

"Tenchi! Ryo!" Screams Kyoko as Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone run to their aid.

"You shouldn't have interfered." Thra'cora throws a piece of rubble at the three of them which hits them from behind as they try to dig them out. Ryoko flies over to Kyoko as Azaka and Kamedake engage Thra'cora; they are doing well against him.

"Hey there handsome." Ryoko looks down at her bloody boyfriend and covers him as a blast hits the floor and kicks up a lot of dust.

"Hey there yourself I thought I told Ryo to tell you guys not to come here?" Kyoko lifts one of his bloody hands and strokes her face and Ryoko begins to cry as he smears some of his blood on her face.

"He…did…but I couldn't just sit here and let you fight him knowing you were in pain." She pulls him closer to shield him as Nagi has now joined in the fight. "I thank you Ryoko." Kyoko smiles as Ryoko turns round to see Azaka and Kamedake on the floor face down and watches as Misaki, Funaho, Washu and even Sasami with help from Lei-oh-ki and Ryo-oh-ki grab the injured and begin their retreat. Thra'cora strikes Nagi and sends her crashing to the floor. Washu quickly grabs her and the group stalls. "Kyoko, Tenchi and everyone I will always love you." She begins to cry and Washu begins to read a high level energy reaction.

"What is going on here?" Washu turns round to see Ryoko standing there, Funaho also sticks her head around the corner.

"Washu our dear Ryoko has used all her power and has summoned the Light Hawk Wings. Kyoko must off slipped her some of his own gems." Everyone has now stuck their head around the corner and watches in amazement as a very angelic looking Ryoko attacks Thra'cora.

"Ryoko…my dear…Ryoko." Kyoko staggers to his feet and watches Ryoko kick the crap out of Thra'cora.

"How do you like someone that is stronger than you beating on your face?" She sends Thra'cora crashing to the floor.

"Such power I can't believe it!" Thra'cora begins to cringe as Ryoko walks closer to him; she is now wielding a sword similar to the Light Hawk sword Tenchi used to beat Kagato. She lifts the sword high in the air and is about to strike him down.

"RYOKO SOMETHING IS WRONG I AM ALSO DETECTING A HIGHER LEVEL OF ENERGY FROM HIM!" Ryoko looks down only to find that he had moved and had rammed a sword of his own clean through her Light Hawk shield.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoko screams in pain and looks towards Kyoko who has tears streaming down his face. "I tired my best Kyoko…I really tried…I failed you, and I failed Tenchi and the others." She collapses on the ground and Kyoko some how gets the strength to run to her and pulls the blade out as the others stand in horror. Though no one notices the gems return to Kyoko's body

"Ryoko…RYOKO! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!" Kyoko lifts her and pulls her close as his tears drip on her face.

"Hey don't cry Kyoko I will be alright. I am the strongest pirate ever remember?" Ryoko looks at him and smiles as the others come running over.

"I am sorry Ryoko I couldn't protect you from this now I am going to lose you, but this time I know you won't be coming back." Kyoko pulls her closer still and continues to cry.

"I will never die as long as you never forget me…" She lifts her hand and wipes the tears away from his eyes. Everyone one looks at her and they all have tears in their eyes.

"Tenchi… please look after Kyoko for me…" She looks at Tenchi and smiles. "I will Ryoko…that is a promise." Tenchi wipes his tears away and looks at Kyoko.

"Sasami don't be sad kiddo I'll always be with you; keeping an eye on you." Smiles Ryoko as Sasami gives her a hug and cries. Ryo-oh-ki looks at Ryoko and meows "I know Ryo-oh-ki I'll miss you too." Ryo-oh-ki runs over to Sasami and cries.

Watching this loving moment from a distance is Thra'cora and Drakor.

"Why don't you go and finish them all off while they are defenceless and in disarray?" Asks Drakor as he sits on Thra'cora's shoulder.

"Because I have never seen anything like this before I want them to remember it well as once this is over they will all die." He grins as everyone continues to mourn.

Back with Kyoko and the others Ryoko has said what she wanted to say to the rest of them and is now looking at Kyoko again.

"Kyoko please stop the crying…keep your head up and kill that bastard for me and remember that I love you." She smiles as Kyoko replies.

"Ryoko I want to know will you marry me." He looks at her as the tears slowly begin to dry up.

"If I survive this I will marry you…but for now I love you and goodbye." Ryoko stops moving and her hands drop away from his face.

"RYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOKO!" Kyoko screams as Ryoko lays their emotionless in his arms.

"I detect a mighty power source!" Yells Washu as she looks in the direction of the source and she watches the look on Kyoko's face turn from being upset to extremely mad.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoko screams as his body begins to change his hair changes to a pitch black colour, his eyes turn to a fire red; giant wings spring from his back and claws grow where his nails had been; and his muscle size, strength, speed and endurance have increased at a horrifying level. The others stand their in amazement.

"He's tapped into his hidden power, that's incredible!" Smiles Washu as the energy readings go off her scales.

"Washu come on we got to, we have to try and save Ryoko." Tenchi runs over to Kyoko with Ryoko still in his now gigantic arms.

"Tenchi my god son don't be alarmed it's me Kyoko." The big dragon form now known as Kyoko looks down at Tenchi. Thra'cora is standing very still as he looks at Kyoko's new form and even Thra'cora can sense the power from him. Tenchi looks up at Kyoko's face to see that his godfather now looks like one of the Scryia.

"You look like one of them." Screams Tenchi as he looks at him.

"That I do, but not all dragons are killers like he is, I have two gems in my room on the shelf; use them to nurse Ryoko back to health." Kyoko hands Ryoko over and strokes her face. "NOW GO!" Bellows Kyoko as he turns around to face Thra'cora.

"You heard Kyoko let's go." Tenchi runs with Ryoko in his arms as everyone leaves and Lei-oh-ki transforms into a space ship and quickly gets them away from the immediate area.

"Now you are gonna pay for what you did to her!" Kyoko charges at him and begins his attack. "How do you like it now?" Kyoko lands all his punches and kicks and Thra'cora falls backwards.

"How did you get that much power!" Cries Thra'cora as he crawls along the ground trying to get away.

"I was told by Washu I had a hidden power and I guess this is it, but when tried to summon it before, my power arose in the form of a feral me." Kyoko kicks him and Thra'cora slides along the ground shortly stopping before the balcony. "And my father also told me that I will make a difference to this universe one day, I guess he meant the day you died." Kyoko continues to walk closer to Thra'cora his own foot steps shake the palace as Kyoko continues to walk forward. He throws a punch and Thra'cora quickly crawls out off the way and gets to his feet scared witless.

"I know when I am beat Kyoko…you can hand me over to the galaxy police and they can lock me up." Kyoko stares directly into his eyes.

"You won't be going to prison. I am going to kill you today, you made me take my own family away from me; your men almost killed my friends, but the worst thing you did was WHAT YOU DONE TO MY DEAR RYOKO!" Kyoko's eyes glow like a bright fire and a sword appears in his hand. "Now Thra'cora I will end you life." He grabs Thra'cora throwing him up over the balcony and into the air he flies out after him.

"NO KYOKO NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE!" Thra'cora suddenly brings another sword out of no where and sticks the sword into his chest and watches as Kyoko stops flying and begins his free fall. Thra'cora remains there flapping his wings to keep him in the air. "Now you can die like your precious Ryoko did." Kyoko glances at his wound and smiles as he falls.

"I seriously doubt that it will kill me and RYOKO WILL NOT DIE!" Kyoko roars in anger and quickly recovers and flies straight at him with his sword in hand. "NOW DIEEE!" Kyoko swings the sword and cuts Thra'cora's stomach open.

"Argh! No!" Kyoko watches as the body plummets to the ground and watches as the dust kicks up and the ground cracks as Thra'cora rests in the middle of the crater he caused when he hit the ground. Kyoko also notices Drakor flying out to meet his dieing master.

"Master are you ok?" Cries Drakor as he watches his master's blood oozes out all over the ground.

"I am going to die any second now Drakor. Kyoko beat me and as a warrior I respect him looks like he got his revenge…" Thra'cora's eyes go all distant and his big reptile like head drops to the side and rests on the blood soaked soil.

"Master Thra'cora…" Drakor turns round to see Kyoko standing behind him. "Kyoko you bastard! You killed my king. You now have a body of a dragon why did you kill him?" Kyoko lifts his foot and traps Drakor in between his big clawed toes.

"I might look like one of your kind but I am not. This is my hidden power and now no one has to fear the Scryia again. Your planet will have his daughter as a leader and she hates war. She will change nothing about your world, but her rule will make the ones back home and future generations to come respect the value life and freedom. But you won't see that good bye." Kyoko presses his big foot down on top of Drakor crushing him under his feet. He then looks at his chest the sword still embedded in his chest. "He got me good with this." Kyoko pulls it out and throws it to the ground and he watches as his new found power heals the sword wound. He begins to make the trip back to his friends.

Meanwhile everyone is onboard the Vindicator and they all sit around Ryoko as the watch the gems do their work.

"Is she going to be alright Washu?" Asks Tenchi as he holds Ryoko's hand.

"Her wounds will be completed healed soon but I don't know if she will wake up." Sighs Washu as she strokes Ryoko's hair.

"Wake up soon ok we are all worried about you." Replies Tenchi as Washu turns to Tenchi and looks at him.

"I am off to grab a bite to eat do you want something?" Tenchi looks back at Washu and replies

"Yes I will thank you Washu." Washu nods and leaves the room letting Tenchi watch Ryoko. "Washu how is Ryoko doing?" Asked Sasami as she runs up to her as Washu enters the cafeteria.

"She is doing well, her wounds will be all healed shortly but I can't tell when she will wake up." Washu pats Sasami on the head.

"But she will wake up won't she?" Sasami looks at her with a tear in her eye.

"I don't honestly know Sasami and we have to go out and look for Kyoko soon as the fight should be over by now." They both look at each other when Samonuske contacts Washu and everyone else on the ship.

"I am picking something up on monitor everyone come to the bridge." Everyone quickly goes to the bridge except Tenchi who is still with Ryoko.

"Alright Samonuske we are here just exactly what's going on?" Asked Washu as she ran onto the bridge with Sasami.

"Well Miss Washu I have detected a large life form making its way here." Replies Samonuske.

"Put it up on the vid screen!" Yells Washu. Samonuske brings the image up on the vid screen.

"It can't be is that Thra'cora or is it Kyoko?" Asked Nagi as she strains her eyes trying to look at the figure walking towards them.

"I think its Kyoko; don't ask me why I just think it is." Ryo turns round and leaves the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Asks Washu as she runs out into the hall.

"I am going out to see who or what this thing is if I get attacked quickly take off." But before Washu could answer that Ryo had already ran round the corner and was on his way out of the ship.

Meanwhile Kyoko looks up and sees the ship still there. "So they are still here. I hope they don't mistake me for one of the Scryia." He takes a quick look behind him. "Well Ryoko I got him…I killed that bastard for what he done like I promised you I would. I hope you are ok." Kyoko turns back around and continues to walk towards the ship but he notices someone running from the ship and running towards him. "I am still pretty weak I hope who ever that is knows it is me." Kyoko continues to watch as the guy in the distance comes into view. Kyoko waves at him as Ryo gets closer and closer. Ryo comes screeching to a halt right in front of him.

"Kyoko is that you?" Ryo looks up at his friend stunned.

"Yes Ryo it is me, I hope you're glad to see me." Kyoko puts a big clawed hand on his friends shoulder.

"Of course I am but are you going to stay like that from now on?" Ryo eyes up the new form of his friend.

"No I won't be like this forever soon the power will go away until the day I need it again." Ryo then helps Kyoko to walk back to the ship where the others are waiting.

"HEY! HEY! Look its Ryo and he is bring that life form back with him." Smiles Sasami. Washu holds up a scanner and it reveals that the life form is Kyoko.

"That is Kyoko all right he still must be in his ultimate form." Washu smiles and looks at everyone. "Well you coming out to meet him?" They all look back and nod and then they run out towards him. Kyoko and Ryo look up to see everyone come running out towards them.

"It looks like they recognise you now." Smiles Ryo looking at him.

"Yeah I guess it is I am glad to see they did miss me." Kyoko smiles as he sees Sasami running towards them yelling his name.

"KYOKO! KYOKO!" Sasami comes running up to him and gives him a big hug. He hugs Sasami back and says.

"It's nice to see you again Sasami, and it is nice to see you all again." He looks at each one of them and nods. Lei-oh-ki jumps up onto his left shoulder and nods. Kyoko nods back. "But where is Tenchi?" Asks Kyoko as he looks around but can't seem to see him.

"He is looking after Ryoko like you asked him too." Replied Nagi as she looks up at him.

"How is my dear Ryoko holding up?" Asks Kyoko as he turns to Washu.

"Her wounds would be completely healed by your gems by now, but I don't know when she will wake up." Washu lowers her head and shakes it. Kyoko closes his eyes and Ryo steps away as his body begins to revert back to its old self.

"There we go that's better now can we go back I want to see how she is." Kyoko begins to walk closer to the ship and the others follow him.

Back inside the Vindicator, Tenchi is sitting beside Ryoko and is talking to her.

"Ryoko I am not sure if you can hear me, but please get well soon as it wouldn't be the same if you weren't here." He picks up her hand and holds it.

"And Kyoko will come back and tell you he has killed the monster that put you here. I hope he is ok." Tenchi looks round as he hears the door open behind him he sees Kyoko standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tenchi thank you for keeping you promise and looking after Ryoko for me." Kyoko enters the room and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"What you're alive! Kyoko thank god!" Tenchi gets up and shakes his hand

"Yeah Tenchi I am but I want to be alone with Ryoko ok I'll catch up with you later." Tenchi nods and he leaves. Kyoko sits down on the chair beside Ryoko.

"Hey Ryoko I am back." He lifts her hand and holds it in his own. "I got the bastard who did this to you like I promised you would." He begins to cry as he strokes her face. "But from what I hear there is a chance you won't wake up, come on you got to wake up please." Kyoko begins to shake as the ship lifts off from Juria and sets its course back to earth. "If you go I don't know what to do…life wouldn't be worth living so for me you have to wake up." Kyoko rests his head on the bed and cries himself to sleep.

Out in the corridor leaning up against the wall beside the door of Ryoko's room, Tenchi listens to what Kyoko is saying before he goes and joins the others in the games room of the ship.

"Hey Tenchi how's is Ryoko doing now and how is Kyoko taking it?" Asks Ayeka as she looks behind her to look at him.

"Ryoko's condition hasn't changed and Kyoko isn't taking it very well." Tenchi sits down beside Ayeka and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Should we not go and support him to help him get through this?" Asked Mihoshi as she continues eating her snacks.

"He likes to be on his own at times like these we should leave him be; even though it sounds heartless." Adds Ryo before letting out sigh.

"As much as I hate it to admit Ryo is right; Kyoko always coped better by doing these things on his own." Commented Washu as she typed up some data into her computer. "He always was a loner type to me; it's the first time I have never seen him be so emotional, it would be best to leave him for now." Adds Samonuske. The rest of the group continue to talk and hope that Ryoko recovers quickly.

A few hours later Kyoko wakes up and looks over at Ryoko who still hasn't woken up.

"Hey I know you might not hear it but I am gonna sing that song for you again just so you know that I love you." Kyoko's lips begin to move and he begins to sing the song he wrote for her once again.

My Dear Ryoko

"I had a feeling, I had hoped that."

"I would find you again someday."

"Living in shadow, hating my existence."

"For leaving you alone."

"I didn't know that you were taken away from me."

"I was trapped in violence, and then you returned and saved the day."

"I'm here for you, now that I found you."

"I'm here for you, my dear Ryoko."

"I'm here for you."

"Ryoko."

"Someone changed me it was you."

"I can't believe I found you."

"For such a long time, I cried searching for you."

"You made me a better man."

"My dear Ryoko I'm sorry I left you alone."

"In that cave please forgive me my dear Ryoko."

"I'm here for you now that I found you."

"I'm here for you my dear Ryoko."

"I'm here for you."

"For you."

"Ryoko."

"Within the darkness you are light of my heart."

"And with my heart, I will love your eternity."

"I'm here for you now that I found you."

"I'm here for you my dear Ryoko."

"You know I love you."

"And I always will."

"And I am here for you."

"Ryoko."

"I am here now, I love you."

Kyoko feels the grip around his hand tighten as if something was holding it he looks down to see Ryoko looking back at him with tears coming down her face.

"Hey there handsome did you miss me?" Smiles Ryoko as she strokes his cheek. Kyoko begins to cry

"Of course I did I really, really thought you had gone and left me." Kyoko leans over and hugs her. "I am just so glad to see you awake. You mean the world too me." He then looks at her.

"And you mean the world to me too Kyoko." Ryoko then gives him a kiss and snuggles up to him.

"I got him for what he done, he's dead he won't be hurting anyone anymore." Kyoko smiles looking at her.

"I knew you could do it and your song was as beautiful as it was the last time you sang it." Smiled Ryoko.

"Tenchi never left your side until I came back, then I sat hear until you woke up, I am just so glad you woke up." Kyoko hugs her again.

"As I am glad to see you." Ryoko hugs Kyoko. The others come rushing into the room.

"RYOKO! RYOKO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sasami runs over to her and sits on the bed.

"Yeah I am still alive." Ryoko pats Sasami on the head.

"MEOW MEOW!" Ryo-oh-ki jumps into Ryoko's arms.

"And it's nice to see you too Ryo-oh-ki." She gives Ryo-oh-ki a hug.

"It's nice too see that all of you are still ok." Ryoko looks at everyone else.

"We are glad to have you back." Tenchi gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Ok you all stop fussing over me now I am ok really." Ryoko goes red from Tenchi's kiss and Kyoko begins to snigger

"We know you are ok that's way as soon as we get back to earth we having a big party." Yells Sasami. Everyone cheers as Tenchi and friends return to earth and they all leave that bloody war behind them.

Well that's it the chapter is finished hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it see ya all again -


End file.
